Marmalade girl
by Forestral Face
Summary: La vida perfecta de Katniss da un giro inesperado cuando sus padres anuncian de la noche a la mañana que se van a divorciar, y más cuando se entera de lo que piensan hacer después. ¿Podrá la chica en llamas acostumbrarse a su nueva vida? Basado en el manga de Wataru Yoshizumi Marmalade Boy.
1. ¡Nos vamos a divorciar!

Los juegos del hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Marmalade Boy pertenece a Wataru Yoshizumi. Esta es una obra adaptada

* * *

Prim y yo estábamos en la mesa del comedor terminando nuestro postre, una tarta de chocolate que mamá había comprado en la pastelería del centro. Era algo que no solía hacer, comprar un postre tan caro. Ellos se tomaban su café y e intercambiaban cotilleos. Ella los que le habían contado en el supermercado, él los del trabajo. Estaban extrañamente animados y no podía adivinar el por qué aunque tampoco me interesaba mucho. Mis padres a veces podían ser algo impredecibles.

\- ¿Primrose, Katniss? Tenemos que decirles algo.

Nuestros padres nos miraban sonrientes. Mi cucharada de pastel se quedó a medio camino, congelada en el aire. Prim y yo nos mirábamos, preguntándonos con la mirada qué era lo que nuestros padres iban a decirnos. Seguro que sería alguna tontería.

\- Por favor... no se sorprendan -dice mamá- esto que les vamos a decir puede que les tome desprevenidas.

\- Pero nos gustaría que nos escuchen y comprendan -agrega papá.

\- Bueno, ya basta de hacerse los interesantes -protesto-. ¿Qué es?

\- ¡Nos vamos a divorciar! -dicen a la vez.

Escucho a Prim ahogar un grito. La cuchara se resbala de mi mano y choca contra el plato armando escándalo. Trato de hablar pero de mi garganta solo sale un sonido gutural. Mis padres que siempre se han llevado bien. Mis padres que nunca han discutido en la vida... ¿Se van a divorciar?

\- ¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¿¡DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HABLANDO?! -digo poniéndome en pie.

\- ¿Es... una broma? -pregunta Prim tímidamente.

Ambos niegan con la cabeza sonriendo y a mí me dan ganas de matarlos a ambos. Sentí como si mi vida perfecta se cayera a pedazos.

 _¿Por qué yo?_

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente..._**

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás de broma Katniss? -dice Madge cuyo tenedor cae al plato de la sorpresa.

\- ¡NO, NO LO ESTOY! Ojalá lo estuviera.

Desde que mis padres anunciaron su divorcio no he podido calmarme. He pateado todo lo pateable y maldecido todo lo maldecible. Empezando por ellos dos.

\- Tus padres siempre se llevaron tan bien... no puedo creerlo.

\- ¡Ya somos dos! -contesto dando un bocado furioso a mi emparedado.

\- ¿Y dices que mientras les daban la noticia no paraban de sonreír?

\- No paraban de reir como dos adolescentes. ¡Están locos! Ya me pareció raro que mamá comprase pastel de chocolate para el postre. ¡Debí haberlo supuesto!

Doy un puñetazo a la mesa y varios chicos en el comedor se giran hacia mí.

\- No puedo creerlo -repite Madge-. Incluso se fueron de vacaciones al Distrito 4 los dos juntos hace un mes. Me daban tanta envidia, se veían tan felices...

\- Pues esto va a ser más duro de creer aún. Todo empezó en realidad con ese estúpido viaje al Distrito 4.

\- ¿Y eso? Cuéntame.

\- Bien. Pues agárrate a la silla, porque esto va a ser fuerte.

* * *

 **Por su parte Prim...**

\- No se lo digas a nadie. ¿De acuerdo, Rory?

\- De acuerdo. Pero aún estoy sorprendido. ¿Tus padres se van a divorciar, intercambiar pareja con otro matrimonio y casarse de nuevo?

\- Así parece. Y cuando eso pase nos mudaremos a una casa más grande. Quieren que vivamos todos juntos. Ellos también tienen un hijo.

Rory se entristeció.

\- ¿Y seguirás viniendo a la misma escuela?

\- ¡Claro! No dejaría que me llevasen lejos de mi mejor amigo.

Ese comentario hizo que Rory se tranquilizase.

\- Si lo piensas bien, vas a tener cuatro papás y un nuevo hermano. Suena divertido. ¿Los has conocido ya?

Prim niega con la cabeza.

\- Esta noche vamos a ir todos a un restaurante a conocernos por primera vez.

\- ¿Y qué edad tiene ese chico? -preguntó Rory, preocupado.

\- Es de la misma edad que Katniss... o un año mayor, no lo recuerdo. Mamá dice que es muy guapo.

\- Oh... menos mal. Si tiene la edad de Katniss entonces está bien.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¡Por nada! -contestó Rory.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Y la otra familia quién será? Peeta o Finnick. ¿Quién le gustaría que fuera? Hagan sus apuestas.**


	2. No entiendo a mis padres

**Flashback del día anterior...**

\- ¿LOS MELLARK? ¿¡Quién rayos son los Mellark?!

\- Un matrimonio que conocimos en nuestro viaje al Distrito 4. Se hospedaban en el mismo hotel que nosotros, en la habitación de al lado -explicó mamá-. Como eran de nuestra misma edad congeniamos enseguida.

\- Y con el paso de los días mamá se fue enamorando del señor Mellark -dijo papá-. Y yo me enamoré de su mujer.

\- E... ¿¡ENAMORADO!? -grito.

¿Se puede uno enamorar en tan poco tiempo? El amor tarda mucho tiempo en surgir. ¡Las cosas simplemente no funcionan así!

\- ¡Así es! Y lo mismo les pasó a ellos. Nos sentamos los cuatro a discutirlo y al final decidimos intercambiar parejas y volver a casarnos.

Intercambiar parejas...

Y volver a casarse...

Intercambiar parejas...

Y volver a casarse...

Locura. ¡LOCURA!

¡Mis padres están locos de atar, y el otro matrimonio no parece más cuerdo que ellos!

\- ¡No pueden estar hablando en serio! -grito-. ¡JAMÁS EN MI VIDA HABÍA OÍDO UNA HISTORIA TAN RIDÍCULA!

Jamás había estado tan enojada antes, estoy agarrando el borde de la mesa tan fuerte que temo partirlo en dos.

Mamá da un sorbo a su café.

\- Es cierto que no es algo que pase todos los días. Pero las cosas han sucedido así y no hay más -dice con calma-. Pero que nos vayamos a divorciar... no significa que yo ya no sienta nada por tu padre. Aún nos queremos, pero ya no es amor romántico y la pasión inicial se ha acabado. Es como si nos quisiéramos como hermanos más que como pareja...

Papá asiente.

\- En verdad, incluso desde antes de casarnos parecíamos más mejores amigos que amantes.

\- ¡Pero eso es normal! -digo, tengo que evitar que esto vaya más lejos-. Ningún matrimonio conserva la pasión y la chispa de los primeros días. Llega un momento en que todo se tranquiliza. ¡Así es como les pasa a todas las parejas casadas pero no por eso se divorcian!

-Ahí tienes razón -dice mamá.

Y yo siento algo de alivio. Por fin empieza a comprender.

\- Pero... -oh aquí vamos- la diferencia es que nosotros hemos encontrado a alguien más a quien amar a la vez. ¿Dónde está el problema?

\- Dime la verdad, Katniss. ¿Hubieras preferido que uno de los dos engañara al otro con un amante? ¡Eso está mal!

\- ¡¿Y qué hay de nosotras dos?! ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con Prim y conmigo? ¿Vamos a estar siempre de un lado para otro como la mayoría de los niños de padres divorciados? ¡LES PROHIBO QUE HAGAN ESO!

Miro a Prim que ya ha terminado su postre y sigue sentada en su silla sin decir nada.

\- Katniss -dice mamá con su tono más gentil-. Al conocer a los Mellark ambos hemos sentido la chispa del amor volver a latir en nuestros corazones. Por favor, perdónanos...

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- ¿¡CÓMO CREES QUE PUEDO PERDONARLES!? -digo, arrugando el botellín de agua vacío.

Ha pasado casi un día del anuncio de mis padres, pero aún cada vez que lo recuerdo me invade la ira asesina.

Madge toma la botella arrugada con cara de asombro.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Mira nada más cómo quedó! Debes estar realmente enojada.

\- Sé que mis padres a veces eran un poco raros. Pero ésta vez se han pasado. ¡Lo que van a hacer es imperdonable!

Madge ríe.

\- Pues a mí tus padres me caen muy bien. Siempre que he ido a tu casa me he divertido mucho con sus chistes e historias.

\- Madge, eres mi mejor amiga... se supone que tienes que apoyarme.

\- Lo digo en serio. Tus padres son mucho mejores que los míos. Ellos... Su matrimonio se fue a pique hace mucho. Ambos tienen amantes y las peleas son cada vez más frecuentes pero ninguno de los dos pedirá el divorcio. Mi padre por las apariencias y mi madre porque si se va de casa no tendrá dónde caerse muerta. A veces me pregunto... si no hubiera sido mejor que se hubieran separado hace años. Vivir en una casa donde las peleas y los gritos son frecuentes es un asco.

Madge dice esa última frase casi susurrando su expresión se entristece y yo me pregunto si no estaré pasándome. He hecho de esto una montaña, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo siento como si no tuviera derecho a quejarme. La situación de Madge es peor y ella siempre está contenta.

\- Qué complicada es la vida y el amor -murmuro.

\- Por eso... no pienso casarme nunca.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Es por eso por lo que siempre rechazas a todos los chicos que te piden salir? -pregunto, ella es muy popular pero aún no le ha dicho que sí a nadie.

\- Oh no, los rechazo a todos porque ninguno de ellos es mi tipo.

Ella comienza a reír y yo suspiro, qué suerte poder tener dónde elegir. A mí nadie me ha pedido salir en la vida.

Miro el reloj de la pared de la cafetería del instituto. Son las cuatro y diez.

\- ¡Oh no! Debo irme a casa a arreglarme -digo levantándome y recogiendo mi mochila.

\- ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

\- Sí. Mis padres han organizado una cena con los Mellark. Espero poder convencerlos ésta vez. Ya te contaré.

-¡Buena suerte! -dice mientras me alejo.

-¡Gracias! -digo mirando hacia atrás, por lo que no veo que en ese instante Finnick está a punto de entrar a la cafetería y casi chocamos.

Finnick es un compañero del club de tenis de la escuela, el club al que pertenezco. También es un buen amigo mío.

-¡Hey, Katniss! ¿Ya te vas? -dice-. Hoy tenemos reunión para discutir sobre el campeonato interescolar.

Lleva su uniforme de gimnasia puesto y una raqueta metida en una funda en la mano.

-Lo siento, hoy no puedo quedarme, asuntos familiares... ¿Se lo dirás al presidente por mí?

Al oír eso, Finnick frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Asuntos familiares? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Um... en verdad sí, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para hablar de ello. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Tras despedirme de Finnick corro tan rápido como puedo para no perder el autobús de las cuatro y cuarto. Lo agarro por los pelos y jadeando me dejo caer en uno de los asientos.

Desde luego, estos padres que tengo están siempre metidos en problemas.

Pero aún así son mis padres y los quiero...


	3. Cena con los Mellark

Alguien aporrea la puerta del baño

\- ¡Katniss! ¿Cuándo vas a terminar ahí dentro? ¡Prim tiene que ducharse aún!

\- ¡Dije que ya voy! -digo, casi dándome por vencida con la trenza. Cuando estoy nerviosa nunca me salen bien.

Finalmente termino, después de cinco minutos y varias sesiones de porrazos en la puerta. Mamá gesticula nerviosa, diciendo a Prim que se apresure.

La casa es un caos. Mamá no sabe qué perfume ponerse y papá no puede opinar porque está demasiado ocupado planchando su pantalón. Paso a mi habitación ajena a todo y comienzo a elegir mi vestuario.

Si escojo un pantalón mamá se enfadará, lo cual no suena mal del todo. Al final me pongo un vestido blanco y negro y una rebeca blanca por encima, me maquillo un poco y salgo a esperarlos.

Papá llama a un taxi que nos deja en un lugar llamado "Restaurante Valentino", un sitio bastante elegante. Cuando entramos y el metre nos señala nuestra mesa, los Mellark ya están ahí.

Sigo estando nerviosa, porque no sé si funcionará mi estrategia diplomática. Pero no puedo permitir que mis padres se separen. ¡Debo detenerlos!

\- Katniss, Primrose, éstos son Ian Mellark y su mujer Camila -dice papá.

\- Y ésta es nuestra hija mayor Katniss, y nuestra hija pequeña Primrose.

\- ¡Encantada de conocerlas a ambas! -dice la señora Mellark sonriendo dulcemente.

\- Qué par de jovencitas tan lindas. Mucho gusto -dice el señor Mellark.

\- Mucho gusto -repito. Se ven buenas personas, personas normales que no harían nada loco como divorciarse e intercambiar parejas con otro matrimonio-. Aún me resulta difícil de creer que ustedes vayan a ser mi madrastra y padrastro a partir de ahora. Ha sido todo tan repentino.

\- ¡Cierto! -dice el señor Mellark-. Jamás hubiera creído el mes pasado que algo así nos iba a suceder.

\- Seguro que nos llevaremos todos estupendamente -agrega su mujer.

Entrecierro los ojos. Retiro lo dicho. Éstos dos son igual que mis padres. Tal para cual.

Tras las presentaciones nos sentamos y el camarero trae los entrantes. Una sopa humeante que huele de maravilla.

\- ¿Dónde está Peeta? -pregunta Prim.

\- Ha surgido un imprevisto. Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que llegaría un poco tarde -dice el señor Mellark.

-El pobre no va a tener tiempo de arreglarse, va a venir directo de la escuela -dice Camila Mellark.

\- ¿Peeta? ¿Quién es Peeta? -digo.

Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que hay una silla vacía en la mesa.

\- Peeta es el hijo de los Mellark, tiene dieciséis años igual que tú.

\- ¿Y cómo es que Prim lo conoce?

\- Mamá me lo dijo ayer -dice Prim avergonzada.

\- ¿Y a mí no me dijiste nada? -digo molesta.

\- Lo siento Katniss, ayer estabas... bueno muy afectada -dice mamá.

Le pongo mala cara y doy una cucharada a mi sopa. Está riquísima.

Entonces si los Mellark tienen un hijo, eso significa que voy a tener un aliado. Seguro que él ha pasado por lo mismo que pasé yo ayer. ¡Juntos evitaremos que nuestros padres se divorcien!

-Oh miren ya llegó. ¡Ese es Peeta!

La señora Mellark comienza a hacer señas a alguien y yo giro la cabeza hacia la entrada.

Cuando veo al tal Peeta, siento como que se me corta la respiración.

\- Siento llegar tarde -dice.

Pelo rubio, ojos azules y la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida. ¿Él es Peeta? ¿Ese chico tan guapísimo?

Peeta se acerca a la mesa y le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Noto como me empiezo a sonrojar.

-No pasa nada Peeta, acabamos de empezar. Éstos son Jim y Romy Everdeen y sus hijas Katniss y Primrose.

-Buenas tardes -dice sonriendo.

-B-bu-buenas tardes -tartamudeo.

Me ha sonreído. ¡Ese chico tan guapo me ha sonreído! No puedo creer la suerte que tengo, todos mis compañeros de la escuela son del montón de abajo. ¿Dónde se esconden los chicos guapos? Cuando se lo cuente a Madge se va a morir de envidia.

Pero NO. ¡No he venido aquí a esto! Tengo un objetivo y tengo que centrarme.

Cuando Peeta se sienta en su silla y el camarero le trae su sopa, me aclaro la garganta.

\- Me gustaría decir algo -las conversaciones y risas se cortan de golpe y todos me miran-. Ésta decisión que mis padres han tomado me está causando mucho sufrimiento. Me está costando mucho aceptar que mi hogar tal y como lo conocía se va a hacer pedazos. Y por ello quiero decir que me opongo a lo que van a hacer.

Tanto mis padres como el señor y la señora Mellark me miran confusos.

\- Además, no sé si han pensado en nuestras familias a la hora de tomar una decisión así. ¿Qué van a decir los demás? -prosigo.

\- Oh, si es por eso no te preocupes Katniss, ya hablamos con tus abuelos y tus tíos, todos nos han comprendido y nos han dado sus bendiciones -dice mamá.

¿Qué? ¿La abuela que es tan tradicional también?

\- Nosotros pensamos que más gente se opondría a ello, pero igual todos nos están apoyando -dice el señor Mellark-. Mi madre dijo que debía escuchar la voz de mi corazón.

Los cuatro comienzan a reír. Otra vez siento ganas de golpear algo, pero no puedo armar un escándalo en este sitio tan fino delante de un chico tan guapo.

\- ¿¡Y qué hay de nuestros sentimientos!? ¿Qué pasa conmigo y con Peeta y con Prim? ¿¡No han pensado en el impacto que sus decisiones van a tener en nuestras vidas?!

\- A mí me da igual -murmura Peeta.

-¿Qué? -digo contrariada, esperaba que él estuviera de mi parte-. ¿Te da igual que tus padres decidan divorciarse de la noche a la mañana?

\- Si ellos realmente están enamorados ¿Qué más da?

\- Prim...

Miro a Prim suplicándole algo de apoyo. Ella tan solo aparta la mirada. Traidora.

\- Debemos aceptar su decisión -prosigue Peeta-. ¿Acaso no te importa que tus padres sean felices? Ya déjalo estar y tómate la sopa. Se te va a enfriar.

¿Q-quién se cree que es hablándome así? ¿Y por qué está tan tranquilo cuando su familia está a punto de desmoronarse?

\- Katniss hija... no pensé que te afectaría tanto -dice mamá.

\- Bueno, acaba de conocer a los Mellark. Quizá con el tiempo se acabe acostumbrando y entendiendo por qué hemos tomado ésta decisión -dice papá.

Cuando me frustro mucho, normalmente golpeo algo para desahogarme, pero cuando llego al límite toda esa frustración sale hacia afuera en forma de lágrimas.

Y eso es precisamente lo que me sucede ahora. Lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Todos me observan.

\- Es cierto que mis padres son muy fiesteros y poco hogareños... cuando he sacado malas calificaciones en la escuela nunca me han regañado... además... odian cocinar... y la mayoría de las noches comemos pizza o comida a domicilio... nunca nos regañan si hacemos travesuras y a veces... nos consienten demasiado... pero a pesar de todo siguen siendo mis padres... y no quiero verlos separados... quiero que los cuatro juntos sigamos siendo una familia como hasta ahora... yo y Prim y mis padres... como siempre ha sido...

Mientras sollozo, todos están en silencio. Peeta me mira y no puedo ser capaz de adivinar lo que está pensando. Quizá se avergüence de mí pero me da igual, ya no me cae tan bien.

Cuando me calmo un poco, papá sonríe.

\- Gracias Katniss por contarnos lo que sientes.

\- Me has quitado un peso de encima. Si es la separación lo que te preocupa, no tienes por qué llorar más.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -digo limpiándome las lágrimas en una servilleta.

Esto me huele mal.

\- ¡Porque vamos a comprar una casa más grande para vivir todos juntos en ella! -dicen los cuatro a la vez.

El shock es tal que no consigo ni articular palabra. Simplemente los miro incrédula, asimilando lo que acaban de decir.

\- Ustedes dos son la cosa más importante para mí -dice mamá-. No podría estar separada de mis niñas ni tener que decidir quién se va a vivir con quién.

\- ¿Ves Katniss? ¡Seguiras teniendo a tus padres a tu lado en todo momento! -dice el señor Mellark.

\- ¿No es fabuloso? -dice la señora Mellark-. Además de éste modo ninguno de ustedes tendrá que cambiar de apellido.

Todos están entusiasmados. La señora Mellark le da un abrazo a papá, y mamá hace lo mismo con el señor Mellark.

\- ¿Y por qué ustedes dos están tan calmados? -digo a Peeta y Prim.

-Yo ya lo sabía -dice Peeta.

\- Yo... yo también lo sabía -dice Prim.

O sea que todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco, y yo soy la única que no lo sabe. La cabeza me da vueltas y me siento ligeramente mareada. Esto es increíble...

\- ¿Qué dices a eso Katniss? -pregunta papá.

\- ¡ME PARECE MUCHO PEOR QUE ANTES! ¡¿Y si alguien en la escuela se entera de que estoy viviendo en una casa con mis padres, sus nuevas parejas y su hijo? ¡Nunca lo voy a aceptar!

Entonces los cuatro me miran desesperanzados, con ojos de cachorrito triste. Parece que ahora sean ellos los que se van a echar a llorar de un momento a otro.

Yo solo quiero que entiendan cuanto me duele.

\- ¿Por qué no te das por vencida de una vez? -dice Peeta, mientras agarra una loncha de queso de la cesta del centro y le da bocados tranquilamente.

Me molesta que esté tan tranquilo. Quiero abofetearlo, también a mi madre, y a mi padre y a los señores Mellark. Quiero abofetearlos a todos. Quizá a Prim no pero los demás no tienen perdón.

-Está bien -digo a la vez que doy un puñetazo a la mesa.

-¡SÍ! -dicen los cuatro juntos.

La señora Mellark y mamá comienzan a bailar y reír mientras en el resto de las mesas y los camareros todos nos miran. Papá y el señor Mellark me agarran cada uno de un brazo y me levantan y me ignoran cuando les grito que me bajen y me dejen en el suelo. Y Peeta y Prim se toman su sopa, en silencio. Como si todo el alboroto de alrededor estuviera pasando en otro lugar, en otro mundo a años luz de donde están.

 _No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto a mí._


	4. Es guapo, pero no le soporto

Al final, mis padres y los señores Mellark se divorciaron. Y alquilaron una casa enorme para vivir los siete juntos.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que seguiré viviendo con mis padres y mi hermana. No dejaré de ver a ninguno.

La nueva casa está llena de cajas pertenecientes a ambos miembros de la familia con sus pertenencias dentro. Yo me acerco al camión de la mudanza y tomo una de mis cajas para llevarla a mi nueva habitación. Cuando entro en la casa, mi madre y Camila están hablando sobre dónde colocar uno de los muebles mientras mi padre e Ian prueban el nuevo televisor panorámico que han comprado.

Prácticamente son extraños que se van a vivir juntos. Esto no es normal.

De repente alguien me da un golpe en la cabeza. Cuando me giro, veo a Peeta.

\- ¡Eso duele! -digo, frotándome la nuca con una mano.

\- ¿No puedes darte un poco más de prisa? Se nos va a hacer de noche desempacando todo.

\- ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta éstas cajas son muy pesadas! ¡Se me cansan los brazos!

Tonto.

\- Deja esa caja en tu habitación y acompáñame a la tienda o no tendremos desayuno para mañana.

Acompaño a Peeta al supermercado a comprar leche, pan y unas cuantas cosas más. No hablamos más de lo necesario, Peeta sólo abre la boca para meterse conmigo así que cuanto más tiempo esté callado mejor. Al ir a la caja él también compra un paquete de chicles y me ofrece uno pero yo lo rechazo.

En el camino de vuelta también vamos en silencio, mientras él hace globos con el chicle y los explota.

\- Hoy estás muy callada y formal -dice de repente-. El otro día durante la cena no parabas de hablar por los codos. ¿Ya te rendiste?

Ya empezamos.

\- Sabes, eres un bruto. Y deberías hacer algo al respecto porque no va acorde con tu imagen externa.

Él ríe.

\- Sin embargo tú no tienes ese problema, eres bruta por dentro y por fuera.

Reprimo los deseos de tirarle a la cabeza una de las botellas de leche que hemos comprado.

\- Para tu información, sí. Ya me he rendido. La decisión está tomada y ya no hay nada que hacer. Me ha tocado tener unos padres raritos. Así es la vida -Peeta me escucha atentamente-. Sin embargo cuando los veo a los cuatro llevarse tan bien como si se conocieran de toda la vida me pongo a pensar que quizá no esté tan mal lo que han hecho. Pero sigo sin entenderlo. ¡Y si hay algo que tengo claro es que no pienso permitir que me afecte! ¡Que lo tolere no significa que lo apruebe!

\- Es cierto. No es algo que se vea todos los días -responde Peeta-. Pero míralo de éste modo. Es como si tu familia creciera de repente. Puede ser divertido. No sigas tan enojada, Katniss. Llevémonos bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Peeta me sonríe y me tiende una mano.

Qué guapo...

Quizá lo he juzgado mal. Quizá no es un idiota después de todo, sino un chico tierno y dulce.

-C-claro. Llevémonos bien -digo dándole un apretón de manos.

Entonces él pone un pequeño objeto en la palma de mi mano y la cierra.

Cuando miro lo que es, veo un chicle masticado.

-¿QUÉ? ¡QUÉ ASCO! -grito, tirando el chicle bien lejos y limpiándome la mano en la ropa.

Peeta se parte de risa, tanto que se tiene que sujetar el estómago con una mano.

-¡¿Te estás riendo de mí?! ¡Ven aquí!

Echo a correr tras él, mientras él sigue riendo huyendo de mí.

Cuando lo pille se va a enterar. No lo soporto. NO LO SOPORTO.

Es guapo pero le odio.

 **Al día siguiente yendo a clase...**

\- ¡Hey, Madge!

Ella se gira hacia mí.

\- ¡Katniss, buenos días! ¿Cómo va todo con tus padres?

\- ¡Shh! No lo digas tan alto. Tú eres la única persona a la que se lo he contado. No quiero que el resto de la escuela se entere de lo de mi familia rarita.

Hoy hace un día estupendo, no quiero que nada arruine mi buen humor.

\- Sin embargo te ves muy contenta hoy, Katniss -dice-. Más de lo que pensé.

\- Así es, porque mientras esté en la escuela puedo olvidar todo lo que está pasando con mis padres. Es como si la escuela fuese mi refu-

Otro golpe en la cabeza hace que me trague mis palabras.

\- ¿Decías?

Es Peeta.

\- ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ EN MI INSTITUTO!? -digo.

No... mi refugio...

\- Mi instituto está ahora en la otra punta de la ciudad así que me he trasladado. Además, éste instituto tiene algunas optativas que me interesan. De hecho, fue tu madre la que me lo recomendó.

Otra vez mi madre ocultándome información.

\- ¿Por qué siempre soy la última en enterarme de las cosas?

\- Porque si lo hubieras sabido habrías armado otro escándalo, por eso me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto.

\- Odio que nunca me cuenten nada.

-Deja de protestar y cállate -dice Peeta con tono burlón-. Ahora también tendrás que aguantarme en el colegio.

Madge anda detrás de nosotros sin perderse detalle de nada. Debemos estar dando un buen espectáculo...

 **Por su parte Madge...**

\- ¡Hey, Madge! ¿Quién es ese que está hablando con Katniss? Nunca lo había visto por aquí. ¿Es un alumno nuevo? -dice Finnick acercándose a ella.

\- Eh, sí. Algo así -contesta Madge.

\- ¡Era lo último que me faltaba! ¿Y qué hay de malo tener que hacer un viaje un poco más largo hasta tu viejo instituto? -oyen gritar a Katniss.

-¿Y de qué lo conoce Katniss? -pregunta Finnick.

\- Él es como si... fuese su hermano -dice Madge, que no quería darle muchos detalles hasta que no fuera Katniss quien le contase la historia detalladamente.

-¿Su hermano...? ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Eh, Katniss!

Al oír a Finnick llamándola Katniss se gira y su expresión cambia de molesta a amable.

-¡Finnnick! ¡Buenos días!

\- ¿Te gustaría practicar un poco antes de la primera hora? El campeonato interescolar está a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Acabo de pasar un mal rato y me vendrá bien relajarme.

\- Bien. Vayamos entonces.

Ambos se alejan juntos conversando animadamente ante la mirada desconcertada de Peeta.

Madge cree que es el momento oportuno para presentarse al nuevo miembro de la familia de su mejor amiga. Y le tiende una mano a Peeta.

\- Soy Madge Undersee. Katniss me ha hablado mucho de ti. Encantada.

-Igualmente, Madge -dice Peeta estrechándole la mano-. Oye ese chico... ¿Es el novio de Katniss?

-Oh no. Katniss y Finnick siempre se han llevado bien. Ellos son amigos desde que iban a la escuela elemental.

-Ya veo, así que algún día puede que surja algo entre ellos.

\- Si, pero no creo -contesta Madge-. Verás... Katniss se declaró a Finnick hace tres años pero él la rechazó.

-Ya veo -contesta Peeta.

Madge lo observa quedarse pensativo mientras una suave brisa desordena el flequillo del chico.

* * *

 **Hola Mary también me gusta lovely complex, y también me gustaría hacerlo más corto a ver si más adelante puedo resumir.**


	5. Y cada vez lo entiendo menos

\- ¿Has oído? Me han dicho que hay un chico nuevo en la clase de 1º B. ¡Me han dicho que es guapísimo! -oigo decir a una chica de otra clase por el pasillo.

\- ¡Vamos a verlo! -contesta su amiga.

Chico nuevo. Ese tiene que ser Peeta.

Dejo la raqueta en mi taquilla y me dirijo a clase. Cuando entro, Peeta ya está sentado ahí rodeado de chicas.

\- ¿Y cual es tu color favorito? -dice una chica.

\- El naranja -contesta Peeta.

Se ve tan amable con ellas... si supiera que en verdad es un idiota.

\- Parece que Peeta ya tiene un club de fans -dice Madge.

No sé por qué tuvieron que ponerlo en la misma clase que yo. Lo miro con recelo pero él no se da cuenta, está aún demasiado ocupado contestando las preguntas del resto de las chicas que no paran de soltar risitas.

Bah...

 **Dos horas después al comienzo del descanso...**

\- ¿Por qué soy yo quien tiene que mostrarte la escuela? -protesto, caminando por los pasillos junto a Peeta.

-Vamos Katniss, no va a ser tan terrible.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¿Por qué no se lo pides a una de tus fans?

Pero la discusión no va más lejos porque nos encontramos de frente con el profesor Darius.

-¡Hola Everdeen! ¡Hola Mellark!

-¡Hola profesor Darius! ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias. Antes de que se me olvide, tengo aquí unos documentos que debes firmar para completar tu traslado desde tu viejo instituto, Mellark.

-Gracias -dice Peeta tomando el sobre marrón.

-Sé que cambiarse de instituto a mitad de curso no es fácil, pero recuerda que estoy aquí para lo que sea. Si me necesitas ven a mi despacho. ¡Hasta luego, chicos!

El profesor Darius sigue su camino.

-¿Es nuestro tutor? -pregunta Peeta.

Yo asiento.

-El profesor Darius es mi profesor favorito. También imparte la asignatura de bellas artes.

\- Bellas artes... interesante -murmura Peeta.

\- También es aficionado al tenis, a veces nos da muy buenos consejos para el club... Por cierto Peeta ¿Vas a ingresar a algún club?

-Pues... no lo había pensado. En mi antiguo instituto era precisamente socio del club de tenis.

\- ¡Pero aquí no se te ocurra ingresar a nuestro club! ¿Te queda claro?

Sólo me faltaba eso, Peeta en el mismo club que yo.

Peeta rueda los ojos.

\- Eres muy infantil ¿Sabes? No tenía pensado hacerlo. En verdad... éste año no tenía pensado ingresar a ningún club. Tengo ya algunos planes pensados para mi tiempo libre.

\- ¿Y qué harás? -pregunto con curiosidad- ¿Buscarás un trabajo o te prepararás para la universidad?

\- Sí... algo así.

-Pero desde este instituto puedes pasar a la universidad si necesidad de examen. ¿O acaso quieres ir a otra universidad?

Él no contesta. Parece como si estuviera en las nubes. Cuando pasamos por delante de una ventana, él se para a mirar.

\- Katniss... ¿Qué es ese edificio de ahí?

\- Es la biblioteca -digo.

-No sabía que este instituto tenía una biblioteca tan grande.

\- Pero la mayoría de los libros son viejos por eso no la visita mucha gente. Aunque es un buen sitio para estudiar con tranquilidad. Madge va ahí mucho.

\- La fachada parece de estilo modernista -murmura.

Yo no opino porque no entiendo mucho de arquitectura, pero Camila Mellark es arquitecto, es normal que Peeta sepa del tema. La verdad es que es un edificio bonito y antiguo, con ventanales grandes y musgo creciendo entre los ladrillos.

\- Voy a explorarla un poco. Nos vemos luego.

Y sin darme tiempo a contestar, echa a correr.

\- ¡Peeta, espera! ¡Las clases están a punto de empezar!

\- ¡Nos vemos en educación física entonces!

Qué tipo tan misterioso... acaba de ser transferido y ya se está saltando las clases.

La mesa de Peeta permanece vacía durante la clase de matemáticas, pero tal y como dijo al comienzo de educación física aparece. El profesor nos divide como siempre, chicos por un lado y chicas por otro. Las chicas calentamos y esperamos nuestro turno mientras los chicos juegan al baloncesto.

\- ¡El chico nuevo es bueno! -comenta una de mis compañeras de clase.

Me fijo en él y lo que dice es cierto. Varios compañeros intentan quitarle el balón, pero él los esquiva a todos y acaba encestando sin problema. Las chicas aplauden.

No sabía que Peeta era tan bueno para los deportes, incluso ahora no me parece tan mala idea que ingrese en nuestro club...

Incluso el profesor está impresionado.

En verdad Peeta no está tan mal si lo piensas bien.

\- ¡KATNISS, CUIDADO!

Al oír mi nombre me giro, justo para ver un balón de baloncesto con el que las chicas estaban calentando ir directo a mi cabeza. Medio segundo después el impacto me alcanza y yo caigo hacia atrás. Todo a mi alrededor se vuelve negro.

 **Media hora después...**

Abro los ojos y la primera persona a la que veo es Madge. Ya no estoy en clase de gimnasia sino en la enfermería.

-¿Cómo estás Katniss? Todos están preocupados.

\- Me duele la cabeza... -murmuro.

\- La enfermera ha dicho que te quedes aquí un rato más. Voy a recoger tu cartera -dice apartando la cortina antes de desaparecer a través de ella.

\- Muchas gracias, Madge.

Soy tan tonta... me quedé embobada mirando a Peeta y no vi la pelota.

-¡Hola Peeta! -oigo decir a Madge afuera.

¿Peeta? ¿Ha venido a verme? Seguro que se está intentando echar unas risas a mi costa.

\- Hola Madge. ¿Está Katniss mejor?

\- Sí, ya parece estar mejor, voy a ir a recoger sus cosas y vuelvo.

Tengo que hacer algo, rápido.

¡Ya sé!

Me haré la dormida.

Me acomodo de nuevo en la cama, me tapo bien y cierro los ojos.

\- Katniss. ¿Estás bien? -oigo decir a Peeta.

Yo no me muevo ni abro los ojos.

\- Estás dormida... -murmura.

Tampoco contesto.

Después, siento como que él apoyase una mano en el colchón, pues el material cede, cerca de mi hombro. Luego siento los dedos de Peeta apartarme un mechón de pelo de la cara.

¡¿Q-Qué está haciendo?!

Notando que algo extraño pasa, mi corazón se acelera.

Lo siguiente que siento es sus labios contra los míos. Es un beso corto, de solo un par de segundos.

Siento que me estoy sonrojando. Pero se supone que estoy dormida, así que no me muevo. No lo hago aunque sienta ganas de gritar.

¡ES MI PRIMER BESO Y PEETA SE LO HA LLEVADO!

Aguanto un poco más. Unos segundos después oigo sus pasos alejarse, la cortina moverse y finalmente la puerta cerrándose.

En cuanto siento que estoy sola me incorporo. En el espejo de enfrente puedo ver que mi cara está roja como un tomate.

Me cubro la boca con las manos, aún puedo sentir el roce de sus labios contra los míos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ha besado?

No sé qué pasa con Peeta. Pero cada vez lo entiendo menos.

* * *

 **Hola x, pues al final decidí poner a Peeta haciendo el papel de Yuu. Aunque la personalidad de Finnick le vendría mejor pero decidí poner a Finnick como Ginta.**

 **Hola abimedina, muchas gracias por tu review espero que sea de tu agrado :D**


	6. Chica mostaza

\- Prim ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes subirme unas cuantas tostadas y un vaso de jugo de naranja?

Llamo a la puerta de mi hermana pero cuando entro la encuentro vacía. Qué raro.

Tendré que bajar y ver a Peeta.

Anoche no lo volví a ver porque en cuanto llegué a casa les dije a todos que aún estaba mareada por el golpe y me fui directa a mi habitación. Prim me trajo una sopa y salí en mitad de la noche a ducharme aprovechando que todos estaban durmiendo.

No he podido dormir nada pensando en el beso de ayer.

 _"¡MADGE! Peeta me ha besado. ¡Ahora qué voy a hacer!"_

El mensaje que le he enviado a Madge aún está marcado como no leído. Debe estar preparándose para la escuela.

¿Qué es lo que pretendía Peeta? Y encima era mi primer beso con un chico.

Pronto tendré que bajar al salón y nos veremos.

¡Ni siquiera sé qué cara poner! ¿Cómo me voy a comportar cuando lo vea?

Me voy a morir de vergüenza.

Antes de bajar preparo la cartera y los libros, me pongo el uniforme, me peino bien y me hago la trenza.

Bueno... él no sabe que estaba despierta. Quizá lo mejor que puedo hacer es actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sí, eso haré.

Doy un suspiro antes de empujar la puerta entreabierta del salón y asomar un poco la cabeza.

Peeta está ahí solo, leyendo el periódico mientras desayuna.

\- Buenos días -dice sin levantar la vista del periódico.

Su tono de voz es neutral, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Bu-buenos días -contesto-. ¿Dónde están todos?

\- Ya se fueron a trabajar. Prim no quiere mudarse a una escuela más cercana así que también se fue antes de tiempo. Mamá la va a llevar en su auto.

-Oh, ya veo.

Mi padre trabaja en una sucursal bancaria, aunque nadie lo diría... es un trabajo demasiado serio para él. Mamá es representante de una marca de productos de belleza, mientras que los padres de Peeta trabajan ella como arquitecto y él como dueño de una compañía de gestión de empresas.

Me siento frente a Peeta en silencio y tomo una tostada del plato de en medio y me sirvo jugo de naranja, pero estar frente a él es raro y mi mirada no para de desviarse hacia donde él está sentado, por si de un momento a otro hace algo inesperado. Algo que lo delate de que ayer de veras pasó algo. Él se da cuenta de que lo miro y levanta una ceja.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¡N-no, no ocurre nada! -contesto, con nerviosismo.

\- Será mejor que desayunes, las tostadas están ya casi frías.

Resignada, tomo el cuchillo de mantequilla y busco la bandeja de las mermeladas, que está junto a Peeta.

\- ¿Me pasas la mermelada de Durazno por favor?

\- No queda, Prim se la acabó esta mañana -Peeta toma otro frasco y me lo pasa-. Sólo tenemos mermelada de naranja por ahora.

\- De naranja... -digo, tratando de disimular mi decepción-. Qué asco. No me gusta nada.

\- Qué exquisita eres -se burla Peeta.

\- Es que la mermelada de naranja tiene pellejos y están muy amargos... la probé por primera vez cuando era chiquita pensando que era dulce como el resto de las mermeladas, pero su apariencia me engañó.

El frasco de la mermelada en verdad es bonito, es estilo vintage como si fuera mermelada casera.

-Sabes Peeta... creo que tú eres como esta mermelada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque a veces puedes llegar a ser muy amargo, pero por fuera no lo aparentas nada. No te muestras como eres hasta que la gente no te conoce. ¡Desde ahora te llamaré el chico mermelada! Es un nombre perfecto para ti. ¿No crees?

-Pues... no sé.

Estoy inspirada hoy. Es una comparación muy ingeniosa.

-Entonces a ti te llamaré... -continua Peeta-. ¡La chica mostaza!

Peeta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me muestra un frasco amarillo con mostaza dentro.

\- ¿La chica mostaza?

\- Sí. Ácida y avinagrada. Es un nombre perfecto para ti. ¿No crees?

-¡Cómo te atreves! -exclamo poniéndome en pie.

Ácida y avinagrada. ¡Yo no soy ácida y avinagrada!

\- Acabo de recordar que me tengo que ir. ¡Adios!

Peeta se levanta corriendo, agarra su cartera y se va.

Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que se ha ido sin recoger la mesa y me toca a mí fregar todos los platos sucios.

Ese Peeta... primero me besa y ahora me fastidia la mañana. ¿De qué va?

En la escuela lo observo, ya ha hecho varios amigos y cuando se dirige a mí lo hace como si no hubiera pasado nada de nada.

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Es lo único que quiero saber.

 **Por su parte Madge...**

Madge leyó de nuevo el mensaje de Katniss y sonriendo se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Desde la otra punta de la clase, Madge miró a Katniss, que a su vez estaba mirando a Peeta y decidió ir a hablar con ella un poco. Pero por el camino pasó por delante de la mesa de Finnick, que estaba a su vez mirando a Katniss.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Finnick? Estás muy callado hoy. ¿Estás preocupado por Katniss y Peeta?

Finnick frunció el ceño.

\- No me interesa lo que se traigan entre manos esos dos.

Pero por su tono de voz, Madge pensó que quizá sí le interesaba.

 **A la hora del almuerzo...**

 _"¡Bienvenidos a nuestro programa semanal escolar "entrevista con un estudiante"!_

Ni siquiera la televisión de fondo es capaz de entretenerme.

Debo hacer un esfuerzo, olvidarme del beso o me voy a volver loca.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, acabo mis dos sándwiches en un tiempo record.

\- Cielos... -dice Madge-. Parece que el beso de Peeta te ha abierto el apetito.

 _"Hoy tenemos a un invitado que vuelve verdaderamente locas a las chicas."_

\- Escucha Madge. Acabo de tomar una decisión. He decidido olvidarme de ese beso así que será mejor que tú hagas lo mismo.

-E-está bien...

-¿Sabes? Me estoy volviendo loca por su culpa. No dejo de pensar en ese momento no lo entiendo...

 _"Seguro que todas ustedes están impacientes por saber de quién hablo."_

\- Bueno, fue tu primer beso. El primer beso es importante. Al menos fue con un chico guapo -dice Madge.

\- Guapo o no, no quiero volver a ver su cara nunca más -digo dando un trago a mi botella de agua.

 _"¡Demos la bienvenida a Peeta Mellark, de 1º B!"_

Escupo toda el agua que estaba bebiendo, a la vez todas las chicas de la cafetería se ponen a dar grititos histéricos.

"¡Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están?" dice Peeta.

Madge y yo nos miramos sin creernos lo que está pasando.

\- Cielos, este chico sale aún más guapo en televisión -dice Madge.

\- Esto es ridículo. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ahí?

 _"Desde que llegaste al instituto, muchas chicas se han interesado por ti. Sin embargo, un pajarito nos ha dicho que te gusta venir acompañado por una chica de 1º B por la mañana."_

 _"Oh, esa chica sería Katniss Everdeen. Sí."_

 _"¡Tenemos una confesión, señores! Dime ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Katniss?"_

No. No. No. Toda la cafetería me está mirando. Tengo que detenerlos.

 _"Pues... ella y yo... vivimos juntos."_

La cafetería entera se convierte en un caos de chillidos y muchas conversaciones a la vez. Sin pararme a aclarar las cosas, salgo de la cafetería corriendo, rumbo a la sala del club de periodismo del instituto. Corro todo lo que puedo y cuando llego estoy casi sin aliento.

Abro la puerta de un golpe, los chicos del club de periodismo se asustan. Yo avanzo hacia el cuatro ojos que le está haciendo la entrevista a Peeta y le quito el micrófono.

\- ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! -digo hacia la cámara-. ¡PEETA Y YO SOMOS VECINOS, Y COMO ELLOS SE HAN MUDADO RECIENTEMENTE A MI VECINDARIO Y NUESTROS PADRES SON AMIGOS ME HAN MEDIDO QUE LE ACOMPAÑE A LA ESCUELA, ESO ES TODO!

\- Eso no es exactamente así -dice Peeta.

\- ¡Cállate! Si todos supieran la verdad sobre nuestros padres raritos estaría tan avergonzada que no podría volver a la escuela -le susurro.

\- Bueno amigos, como pueden ver la relación entre Katniss y Peeta va viento en popa. ¿Quién sabe si también duerman en la misma habitación?

Me acerco hasta el presidente del club de periodismo y le doy una colleja.

\- ¿¡Pero no te acabo de decir que no hay nada entre nosotros?! ¡Pide perdón! -digo zarandeándolo-. ¡Pide perdón por ser un periodista sensacionalista! ¡Este club es un fraude! ¡UN FRAUDE!

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

 **Por su parte Finnick...**

 _"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..."_

En la cafetería, Finnick observaba a Katniss dándole una tunda al presidente del club de periodismo, mientras todos los demás chicos se partían de risa.

\- ¡Me encanta Katniss! ¡Le está dando una paliza en directo! -dice un chico limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-Ese ya no vuelve a esparcir rumores así como así -contesta otro.

El único que no se reía de todos los que ahí estaban, era Finnick.

Cuando Katniss dio una patada a la cámara, la cual se puso a grabar el techo, Finnick suspiró, se levantó de su silla y salió de la cafetería bajo la atenta mirada de Madge.

* * *

 **Hola Abimedina, si recuerdo que la primera vez que vi la serie me impactó mucho ese beso! No me lo esperaba.**

 **Un saludo a todos.**


	7. Recordando viejos tiempos

Cuando vuelvo al comedor a terminar mi almuerzo todos me reciben como si fuera una especie de heroína.

-¡Me reí mucho mirando como lo ponías en su sitio delante de todos! -me dice un chico que ni siquiera conozco.

Madge me quita de encima a todos y me ayuda a salir de ahí, rumbo a nuestra clase.

Por los pasillos la cosa no mejora, todos me miran, señalándome y riendo.

\- ¡Miren, ahí está Katniss de 1ºB! ¡No sabía que eras tan fuerte, Katniss!

\- Te has convertido en una celebridad. Pronto empezarán a pedirte autógrafos -dice Madge.

\- No me interesa convertirme en una celebridad. Todo esto es por culpa de Peeta. ¿En qué estaría pensando para decir que vivimos juntos delante de todos? La gente va a pensar cosas raras.

\- Veamos, es guapo, buen estudiante, hace deporte... -dice Finnick, apareciendo de la nada y caminando a nuestro lado. No parece muy contento-. Espero que al menos no saque mejores notas que yo.

\- Peeta es muy inteligente, aprobaron su solicitud de traspaso sin hacer examen de entrada, nada más que con mirar sus notas y eso es algo muy muy raro en este instituto.

\- Bah...

Pasamos a clase y Finnick se sienta en su lugar. Últimamente está tan raro, no es normal verlo enfadado. Finnick siempre está bromeando.

\- Yo creo que Peeta es un chico muy simpático -dice Delly, una de nuestra compañeras de clase que ha venido todo el rato detrás de nosotros y lo ha oído todo.

\- Sí lo es, ha hecho amigos muy rápido y no lleva ni una semana aquí -dice Twill-. El único que no lo traga es Finnick.

\- Tal vez está celoso de que Peeta le robe a Katniss.

-Pero eso es imposible -les digo-. Finnick y yo solo somos amigos. Hace dos años le pedí salir y él me dijo que me apreciaba como amiga pero no sentía nada por mí.

\- ¿En serio? -dice Delly-. ¡No sabía nada! ¡Cuánto lo siento!

\- En todo caso no se preocupen, eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Fue un mal trago pero ya lo superé. Soy afortunada de tenerlo como amigo.

La profesora de inglés entra a la clase y todos nos vamos a nuestro sitio. Mi mirada se desvía hacia Finnick.

¿Finnick celoso? Imposible...

Después de inglés nos toca química, que se imparte en el laboratorio del instituto. Finnick sigue raro. Con el ceño fruncido, mezcla los dos compuestos y los pone a hervir, apuntando todos los cambios de color y textura en una libreta.

Celoso...

Hubo un tiempo en que estaba enamoradísima de él. Yo tenía catorce años. Estaba todo el día pensando en él. En sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño claro. En su voz diciendo mi nombre. Soñaba despierta con pedirle salir. Él siempre me decía que sí en esos sueños, y luego nos íbamos juntos a tomar un refresco agarrados de la mano. Luego me acompañaba a casa y me besaba...

Siempre me preguntaba si eso pasaría de verdad. Pero aunque Finnick y yo éramos muy amigos, yo no tenía forma de saber si él correspondía mis sentimientos...

 **Flashback de dos años atrás**

Estábamos ambos aún en secundaria. Yo llevaba el cabello corto. Finnick y yo nos sentábamos uno delante del otro y él siempre se giraba para hablar conmigo de cualquier tontería. Nos apuntamos juntos al club de tenis y eso nos unió aún más. Estábamos siempre juntos.

\- Sabes Madge... creo que me gusta Finnick -le confesé un día. Habíamos quedado aquella tarde para tomar helado y yo no podía aguantarlo más. Tenía que contárselo a alguien.

\- ¿Finnick? ¿Qué tiene Finnick de especial?

-Pues... -digo, sonrojándome como tonta-. Es un presumido, y no se toma nada en serio y está siempre bromeando.

\- Pero, eso son defectos -dice Madge confusa.

\- Porque me gusta todo de él. TODO. Hasta sus defectos.

\- Aha... -dice rodando los ojos-. Oye Katniss... ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡No sería capaz! Me moriría de vergüenza. ¿Y si yo a él no le gusto?

\- Yo creo que sí -dice Madge-. Ustedes dos están siempre juntos, seguro que él te diría que sí.

\- Um... ¿Pero y si...?

\- ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Yo te animo a ello!

\- ¡No es tan fácil! ¡Algo así no se puede decir tan a la ligera!

Ojalá tuviera más valor...

Al día siguiente Finnick vino hacia mí y me puso un pin en la mano.

-Mi primo fue al campeonato de Wimbledon y como sabe que me gusta el tenis me trajo dos pins. Así que había pensado en darte uno a ti.

\- ¿¡Para mí!? ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Shhhhh... solo tenía uno para dar, si se enteran los demás podrían enojarse. Por favor no se lo digas a nadie. ¿Vale?

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¡Cuídalo bien! -dice alejándose.

Me sonrojo. A pesar de que tiene muchos amigos en el club de tenis me ha dado el pin a mí... ¿Quizá eso significa que yo también le gusto?

Esa tarde no pude aguantarlo más. Tenía que decírselo.

Así que le escribí una carta de amor y la puse en su cartera sin que él me viera.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¿Le escribiste una carta de amor? -dice Madge, al salir de la escuela de camino a casa.

\- ¡Más bajo! Nos podría oír alguien.

\- Estoy muy contenta de que al final hayas conseguido reunir el coraje para confesar tus sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué crees que piense Finnick? Estoy muy nerviosa, Madge.

\- Yo creo que Finnick está encantado.

\- Ojalá tengas razón... ¡Ay no! ¡Acabo de recordar que olvidé mi libro de matemáticas bajo mi mesa, y lo necesito para estudiar para el examen del viernes! Tengo que volver a por él. Lo siento, Madge. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

\- Iré contigo. Así estamos juntas un rato más.

\- ¡Gracias! No entiendo cómo se me pudo olvidar...

\- Eso es porque estás todo el día pensando en Finnick.

Le saco la lengua y ella ríe.

Pero al llegar a la escuela, una desagradable sorpresa me esperaba.

Del interior de la clase se podían escuchar risas.

-Aquí dice.. "Me gustas mucho desde hace un tiempo, Finnick".

El corazón se me acelera. Alguien está leyendo mi carta. Cuando me asomo a la puerta veo a Finnick con tres amigos suyos de nuestra clase. Uno de ellos tiene mi carta en la mano.

\- Vaya.. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, Finnick? No pareces muy entusiasmado con la carta.

\- Katniss me cae muy bien, es una buena amiga y hablamos mucho, pero no me gusta en ese sentido.

Aquello me dejó de piedra. Finnick le había enseñado mi carta a sus amigos y estaban ahí comentándola y riéndose de mí. Me sentí traicionada. Entonces Finnick miró a la puerta y me encontró ahí apoyada. No puedo creer que me haya hecho eso.

\- ¡Katniss!

Su expresión cambia y él corre hacia mí pero yo me giro y comienzo a correr. No quiero verlo ni saber nada de él.

Madge se aparta bruscamente para dejarme paso. Oigo su voz llamándome desde lejos, también la de Finnick, pero no me detengo. Bajo las escaleras del instituto de tres en tres y salgo a la calle rumbo a mi casa.

Las palabras de Finnick no paran de repetirse en mi cabeza.

No me gusta en ese sentido. No me gusta en ese sentido. No me gusta en ese sentido...

Incluso si él me rechazaba, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Pero no debió mostrar mi carta a nadie.

Todos se rieron de mí.

Comienzo a llorar, y la gente que pasa por la calle se me queda mirando pero yo no pude parar.

Pensé en no ir a clase al día siguiente. Pero no podía estar huyendo de él de por vida. Tarde o temprano tendría que verlo.

En Panem hay una costumbre. Si te declaras a alguien y esa persona te rechaza, debes cortarte el cabello. Dicen que eso te ayuda a superarlo. Yo no podía cortarme el cabello porque ya lo tenía muy corto así que no lo hice.

Al día siguiente cuando Finnick entró a clase todos se le quedaron mirando.

Finnick se había afeitado sus bonitos cabellos castaño claro.

Algunos se rieron de él, dijeron que parecía un melón, otros dijeron que parecía un mono.

Yo me lo tomé como una disculpa.

Estuvimos un tiempo sin hablarnos, pero después retomamos nuestra amistad como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Qué recuerdos... ha pasado tanto tiempo de eso.

Finnick sigue tomando apuntes sobre su mezcla. Se ve muy concentrado.

Pero no creo que esté celoso. Debe ser otra cosa distinta.

Quizá está preocupado por el campeonato interescolar.

Sí.

Debe ser eso...

* * *

 **Hola X. Sí ese beso fue muy impactante para mi jajaja. Un saludoooo.**


	8. ¿Quién es ella?

Ya en casa, me voy a mi habitación a hacer la tarea de matemáticas, pero no puedo para de darle vueltas a las cosas incluso habiéndome prometido a mí misma que no lo haría.

Beso de Peeta... Finnick celoso... Beso de Peeta... Finnick celoso...

Trato de centrarme en los problemas, pero luego mi mente vuelve a lo mismo de siempre. Si sigo así me voy a volver loca.

\- ¿Katniss?

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacan de mis pensamientos.

\- Adelante -digo.

Son Camila, madre de Peeta y futura esposa de papá y Prim.

-¿Quieres bajar a merendar? He horneado pasteles, y Prim me ha ayudado a decorarlos.

\- También vamos a hacer té -dice Prim.

\- Oh ¿Estás estudiando? -dice Camila.

\- Estaba resolviendo unos problemas para matemáticas.

Camila se acerca a mi escritorio y echa un vistazo a mi tarea.

\- Si no entiendes algo puedes preguntar a Ian. A él se le dan muy bien las matemáticas. ¿Por qué no te llevas la libreta y estudias con él?

\- En un momento bajo -digo.

\- Date prisa, todos te estamos esperando -dice sonriendo.

Ambas se van y yo me pongo las zapatillas y recojo mi libreta.

Ian Mellark me explica los problemas mientras mamá, Camila y Prim conversan y papá juega con Peeta a un videojuego de lucha.

\- ¡No NO NO! ¡Estás haciendo trampa no puede ser que me estés ganando! -se queja papá.

Peeta ríe y sigue apretando botones mientras la chica de la pantalla lanza patadas y puñetazos al tipo del kimono.

\- ¡Eso es porque eres muy malo, Jim!

Y por fin yo termino mis deberes con la ayuda de Ian.

\- ¿Ya lo entendiste todo, Katniss?

-Sí, por supuesto, no era tan difícil como imaginé.

Mamá levanta la vista de una revista de moda que está leyendo.

\- Ian es un buen maestro.

\- Ah, no exageres -dice riendo.

Peeta se voltea.

-¿Es la tarea para mañana? ¡Perfecto! ¿Me dejarás copiarla?

\- De ningún modo -le digo, sacándole la lengua-. Eso es hacer trampa, Peeta Mellark.

-No seas mala... -dice.

\- Ven aquí hijo, yo te lo explico -dice Ian.

Pero cuando Peeta se va a levantar del sofá, mi padre lo agarra del brazo.

\- Eh ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡Exijo la revancha! No pienso dejar que me ganes en esto.

-Jim déjalo ya, no sigas intentándolo, nunca me vencerás, eres muy malo -dice Peeta.

-Vamos, me debes la revancha. ¿No será que tienes miedo?

-Si se te diera tan bien hacer la tarea como jugar a eso serías el primero de la clase -digo.

Todos se ríen y entonces soy consciente de que me lo estoy pasando bien con ellos. Con mi familia de raritos con los que prometí no involucrarme.

Me levanto del asiento bruscamente y tomo mis cosas.

\- Ian muchas gracias por ayudarme. Creo que seré capaz de hacer el resto yo sola.

-¡Espera Katniss! Aquí está tu taza de té -dice Prim.

-Oh sí, me la tomaré en mi cuarto -digo agarrándola con mi mano libre-. Gracias.

Todos me miran extrañados mientras salgo del salón rumbo a mi cuarto. Subo las escaleras y cierro la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo.

No está bien lo que estoy haciendo. No debería mostrarme feliz. Me prometí a mí misma mostrarme fría delante de todos.

Pero, la verdad es que... cada vez me gusta más vivir con esta familia. ¡Y eso no está bien! A partir de ahora me mantendré al margen de todo.

Al día siguiente...

Me levanto, me arreglo para la escuela y tomo algo de dinero, voy a empezar mi propósito no desayunando con los demás. Compraré algo en una pastelería camino de la escuela.

Me voy sin que los demás me vean y surte efecto.

En la escuela todo sucede sin novedad, le cuento todo a Madge y ella me aconseja, me dice que si todos nos llevamos bien eso es lo único que importa pero yo no estoy tan segura. Finnick sigue ausente y cuando le pregunto si le pasa algo me dice que no. Después de clases tengo entrenamiento y me quedo una hora más jugando al tenis.

Mientras juego al tenis me siento bien. Me olvido de lo complicada que es mi vida, de lo fácil que era hace tan solo unas semanas. Jugar al tenis es como mi terapia para momentos así. Peeta me observa todo el rato sin decir nada, desde afuera de la reja.

Cuando termino de entrenar, me ducho y me cambio la ropa, salgo de nuevo afuera hablando con Delly y Twill, comentando el entrenamiento y me fijo en que Peeta aún sigue ahí.

-Katniss -dice acercándose a mí-. Oye, voy a ir de compras ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Por favor.

\- Lo siento Peeta. Ahora mismo estoy con mis amigas discutiendo cosas importantes sobre...

\- Vamos, no creo que a tus amigas les importe.

Peeta me agarra de un brazo y tira de mí mientras Delly y Twill se quedan mirando la escena con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Espera un momento Peeta! ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?

Peeta me lleva a "Agatha" una joyería que han abierto hace poco.

\- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Romy y quería comprarle un regalo. ¿Me ayudas a elegir uno que pueda gustarle? -dice Peeta.

\- ¿Es el cumpleaños de mamá? ¡Cielos, es verdad lo olvidé!

Lo había olvidado...

Tal vez por eso querían que estuviera con ellos ayer por la tarde. Tal vez querían decírmelo.

Mamá...

Siento como que he sido una hija desconsiderada.

Mi cara se refleja en la vitrina de la joyería. Me veo tan triste...

\- Escucha Katniss -dice Peeta- sé como te sientes, pero ya que vivimos todos en la misma casa sería bonito celebrar su cumpleaños todos juntos. ¿No crees?

Asiento, algo avergonzada.

\- Bueno, ¿Entonces me ayudas?

Peeta comienza a mirar los aretes de una de las vitrinas.

Jamás me habría esperado una actitud tan cariñosa viniendo de él.

\- ¿Qué te parece si yo pongo algo más de dinero y le compramos algo más caro de parte de los dos? -propongo.

\- ¡Buena idea! Un regalo de parte de los dos. Eso es.

Escogemos unos aretes de oro con forma de dos corazones entrelazados y la dependienta nos lo envuelve para regalo y le pone una bonita cinta plateada.

A mamá le encantan, incluso se emociona un poco y se los pone inmediatamente. Todos brindamos por mamá. Mis padres, Camila e Ian con champán, yo, Peeta y Prim con jugo de naranja.

Peeta está muy animado, y no se mete conmigo ni una sola vez.

Me está empezando a caer mucho mejor.

Cuando la fiesta termina, es la hora de dormir.

\- Por cierto Katniss. He dejado una caja en tu habitación. Se quedó olvidada en el camión de la mudanza y un trabajador vino a devolverla hoy.

\- ¡Gracias! -digo subiendo las escaleras.

De mi propósito de ayer ya no queda nada.

Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy, ha sido una tarde perfecta con mi familia inusual y numerosa.

He decidido hacerle caso a Peeta. Si vamos a convivir debemos llevarnos todos bien.

Cuando abro la puerta de mi habitación, veo la caja de la que hablaba mamá. Veamos qué contiene.

Dentro de la caja hay un osito de peluche, mi maletín de maquillaje y unas cuantas sábanas. Debajo de las sábanas hay un cuaderno azul que no consigo recordar. Lo cojo y lo abro por la primera página.

"Peeta Mellark - Literatura contemporánea - 1º C"

Oh, un cuaderno de Peeta de su antiguo instituto. Mañana se lo daré. Quizá los apuntes le sigan sirviendo.

Pero cuando voy a dejar el cuaderno sobre la mesa, una fotografía cae de él.

Una fotografía de Peeta con una chica muy guapa, ambos están vestidos con el uniforme del antiguo instituto de Peeta y la chica lo está agarrando del brazo.

¿Será su novia? ¿Él tiene novia? Nadie me comentó nada.

¿Será su ex novia? Sería normal que ya haya salido con alguien siendo tan guapo.

La chica tiene cabello pelirrojo muy largo y unos bonitos ojos verdes. Hacen muy buena pareja.

¿Quién es ella?

De repente, me siento algo celosa.

* * *

 **Hola leihej!, me alegra que te guste, espero no dejarla, me gusta ser constante con los fics jejej. Saludos!**


	9. Acordando una cita

Tomo mi celular, le saco una foto a la fotografía y se la paso a Madge.

Katniss (22:34): ¡Madge, tienes que ver esto!

Madge (22:36): Estaba a punto de irme a dormir. ¡Interesante! ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Katniss (22:37): Dentro de una libreta de Peeta de su antiguo instituto.

Madge (22:37): Solo es una foto de él con su chica. Con lo popular que es lo raro sería que no tuviera novia.

Katniss (22:38): He pensado eso. Aunque tal vez ya no esté saliendo con ella.

Madge (22:40): Te veo muy preocupada, Katniss. ¿Significa eso que acaso... te gusta Peeta?

Katniss (22:40): ¡NO, NO ME GUSTA! Me voy a dormir yo también. Mañana nos vemos.

Madge (22:41): ¡Hasta mañana!

No me gusta Peeta... no es eso.

A veces es muy dulce y simpático además de guapo, pero eso no significa que me guste.

¡NI NADA QUE SE LE PAREZCA!

 **Al día siguiente después de las clases...**

El campeonato interescolar se acerca y tengo que esforzarme al máximo. Mis compañeros del club practican por parejas mientras que yo practico contra la pared. En lo que lleva de día me ha dado tiempo a pensar sobre esa chica misteriosa, a imaginar su vida y milagros. Era tan guapa... yo no soy rival para tal chica. Incluso podría trabajar como modelo mientras que yo soy una chica normalita del montón de abajo.

Cuanto más pienso que no me importa, menos me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. ¡Y más me enfado conmigo misma!

Lanzo la pelota al aire y le doy un potente golpe con la raqueta. La pelota rebota contra la pared y yo la vuelvo a golpear, una, dos, cinco, diez veces. Cuando veo al profesor Darius venir hacia mí, paro.

\- ¡Qué golpes tan potentes! ¡Muy bien hecho, Katniss! Pero procura no hacer movimientos tan exagerados o te cansarás rápido.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, profesor Darius -digo.

\- Katniss ha mejorado mucho desde que empezó en el club. ¿No crees Lavinia?

\- Oh, desde luego. Eso es porque tienen el mejor consejero que podrían tener.

\- Vamos... ¡No exageres!

Lavinia es nuestra profesora de gimnasia, ella y el profesor Darius son buenos amigos. Hasta diría que hacen muy buena pareja y ambos están solteros. Deberían salir juntos.

Y por asociación, pienso en el cabello pelirrojo de Darius, y luego en esa chica. ¡Fuera de mi mente, chica misteriosa! He decidido no pensar más en ti.

Sigo golpeando la pelota contra la pared un rato más, luego comienzo a practicar con Finnick y todo va bien hasta que él se detiene y mira hacia la cerca de alambre. Peeta está ahí observando el entrenamiento.

-¡Peeta! -lo saludo, acercándome a donde está-. ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Pasa algo?

\- No. Tan sólo vine a verte con la faldita del entrenamiento.

Me sonrojo.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿¡A verme!? ¿¡Con la faldita!?

\- ¡Es broma! Te lo crees todo, Katniss. Qué inocente eres. Sólo pasaba por aquí camino a otra parte. ¡Adiós!

\- ¡Peeta te voy a...!

Él se aleja riendo y yo le doy un raquetazo a la pelota, estrellándola en la cerca. A veces es tan lindo, pero el resto del tiempo me dan ganas de asesinarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Katniss? ¿Ese Mellark te ha molestado?

\- No, no importa. Él es así, no puede evitarlo.

Aunque siento como que esa explicación no lo deja tranquilo.

 **Por su parte Peeta...**

Peeta sigue su camino hasta la biblioteca, pasa y comienza a leer un libro sobre pintura. Desde que era pequeño, Peeta ha querido ser pintor. Arte siempre fue su asignatura favorita y no se le da mal. Caravaggio era uno de sus pintores favoritos y "Narciso" su obra favorita de él.

Cuando lleva cinco minutos sentado, observando el libro, la puerta se abre de nuevo. Peeta no levanta la vista de su lectura, pero siente a alguien acercarse a él.

\- ¡Peeta!

Cuando el chico levanta la vista, ve a Madge, la amiga de Katniss.

\- Buenas tardes, Madge. ¿Qué tal?

\- Jamás pensé que te vería aquí. Casi nadie viene a la biblioteca fuera de temporada de exámenes.

-Bueno, a mí me gusta. Es un sitio muy tranquilo y antiguo -contesta Peeta.

\- Precisamente por eso me gusta. Estar aquí me llena de paz y tranquilidad.

-Tú estabas en el club de literatura. ¿No?

-Así es, tan solo vine a documentarme un poco para algo relacionado con el club.

-Ya veo. ¿Y no escribes relatos?

-¿Qué? -dijo Madge. La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa-. No, no escribo relatos. Tan solo reseñas sobre libros e información sobre autores. ¡Me encanta leer!

-Suena interesante. Déjame leerlos la próxima vez.

Madge abre su carpeta y saca una pequeña revista de ella.

\- Están aquí, en el fanzine de nuestro club. ¿Te interesaría comprarlo? Son 450 créditos.

Eso era casi todo lo que Peeta llevaba encima. Pensando que la próxima vez sería mejor estarse calladito, Peeta le dio el dinero y recibió el fanzine a cambio.

\- ¡Gracias por su compra! -dijo Madge-. En verdad nuestro club necesita fondos. También tengo números atrasados por si te interesan.

Pero Peeta ya no tenía suficiente dinero, y se iba a ir a casa sin merendar gracias a esto.

 **De camino a casa...**

\- ¿Dices que viste a Peeta en la biblioteca?

\- Así es. Me compró un fanzine de nuestro club.

Me pregunto qué fue a hacer allí...

-Por cierto -prosigue Madge-. ¿Has adivinado algo acerca de la foto?

\- Me da lo mismo esa foto, Madge. Hay otras cosas más importantes para mí.

\- ¿Ah... si?

Madge sonríe, como si no se creyera nada de lo que digo, así que me reafirmo en mis convicciones.

\- Peeta y yo sólo somos compañeros de casa. Nada más. No me importa en absoluto si tiene novia o no.

\- Ya veo.

\- Además no me parece que la tenga. Al menos nunca ha aparecido por casa, y estos días no ha quedado con nadie más.

-¡Oh... así que sí te importa!

\- ¡No, no lo hace! De verdad.

Pero por más que me lo repito me pregunto si no será para convencerme a mí misma. El beso y la foto se alternan en mi mente. El beso en la enfermería y el rostro de la pelirroja.

Peeta me confunde. Está lleno de misterios. Igual Madge. Ha sido mi amiga por muchos años. Pero cuando ella pasa la valla de su mansión, no se nada de lo que ocurre de ahí para adentro. Casi nunca he entrado a su casa. Y ella nunca me cuenta nada. Peeta y Madge son ambos parecidos en ese sentido.

Esa noche...

Peeta y yo estamos viendo la televisión cuando Camila pasa al salón.

-Katniss, Peeta. ¿Les interesarían dos entradas para ir al parque de atracciones? Todo el distrito está loco por ir a ver esa nueva atracción de la que todo el mundo habla. En la oficina sortearon dos boletos y yo los gané, pero si ustedes los quieren pueden usarlos.

\- ¡Me encantaría ir! Muchas gracias Camila. Toda la escuela está hablando de esa nueva atracción. Al parecer da mucho miedo.

\- Gracias mamá -dice Peeta-. Oye Katniss... ¿Tienes algo que hacer el domingo?

\- ¿Eh? No, no tengo nada que hacer.

\- Entonces está decidido. El domingo iremos tú y yo al parque de atracciones.

-D-de acuerdo -digo.

Ambos continuamos viendo la tele.

Peeta y yo solos en el parque de atracciones.

No puedo creerlo.

Acaso no estamos hablando de... ¿UNA CITA?

* * *

 **hola leijeh, ok, si tengo que hacer un descanso ya avisaré. :D Me voy de vacaciones en dos meses jeje. Por cierto he modernizado un poco, en el fic Katniss usa un cel pero en la serie utilizan un diario que se van pasando y un robotito.**

 **X, sí es posiiible que sí. :D**


	10. Reencuentro inesperado

El domingo amanece soleado y con buena temperatura. Sigo estando nerviosa, nunca he ido a una cita a solas con un chico, pero es sólo Peeta. No debería ponerme así.

Me pongo un suéter verde manzana y un pantalón vaquero, desayunamos y tomamos un taxi hasta el parque de atracciones.

Hay muchísima gente y Peeta insiste en ir primero a los carritos locos.

\- ¡Vamos, Katniss. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes manejar?! -dice mientras se choca contra mi carro. Yo trato de manejarlo para devolverle el golpe pero hay demasiada gente.

\- ¡Te atraparé! -grito.

Pero al final no consigo darle ni una vez mientras que él me golpea como cinco veces y por más que lo intento no consigo salir del atasco de niños gritones en el que me he metido.

Por supuesto, Peeta aprovecha para sacarme un poco de burla y yo me hago la molesta, pero todo se me pasa cuando veo un lindo osito marrón con un lazo rojo en una máquina de peluches.

\- Oh, mira qué lindo ese peluche de ahí. ¡Sería perfecto para Prim! Se puso muy triste cuando descubrió que no teníamos una entrada para ella. Voy a tratar de conseguirlo.

Saco una moneda de mi bolsillo, pero Peeta me detiene.

\- Déjame hacerlo a mí, soy un experto en este tipo de máquinas.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Lo conseguirás por mí? ¡Muchas gracias!

Le paso la moneda y él la introduce en la máquina. Ojalá siempre fuera así de dulce.

Peeta se concentra y comienza a manejar la garra mecánica mientras yo lo animo, la intenta colocar sobre el peluche y luego de un rato ajustándola bien presiona el botón para bajar la garra.

\- ¡Bien, ya lo tengo! -exclama.

\- ¡No! ¡Ese no! El que yo quiero es el osito marrón.

\- ¿Qué?

Peeta rueda los ojos a la vez que la garra se abre sobre el tubo y el peluche cae. Es un extraño ser verde, una especie de dinosaurio.

\- No se si este le gustará a Prim...

\- Deberías haber especificado.

\- Bueno, este también es lindo si lo miras bien. ¡Lo voy a llamar Buttercup!

\- Seguro que a Prim le gusta. ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora a la atracción nueva?

\- ¡Sí!

Al fin encontramos la nueva atracción "Ilusión espeluznante".

\- ¡Dos más para la expedición de ahora! ¡Sólo dos más o tendrán que esperar 15 minutos hasta la siguiente! -dice un hombre en la puerta.

\- ¡Dos más, Peeta! ¡Apresúrate antes de que alguien nos quite el sitio!

Comienzo a correr hasta el grupo de personas listas para entrar, y creyendo que Peeta va detrás de mí pasamos todos juntos a la oscura mansión.

 **Por su parte Peeta...**

Peeta se preparó para ir tras Katniss, pero en ese momento sintió que alguien lo agarraba del brazo.

\- Hola Peeta -dijo la chica suavemente.

\- Hola... hola Annie.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

\- La verdad es que sí.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra última cita juntos? También fue en este mismo parque.

Por un lado, Peeta se alegraba de volver a ver a Annie, pero por otro eso iba a complicar las cosas.

Él no quería hacerle más daño.

 **En la mansión...**

-¡Peeta! ¿Dónde estás? -grito.

Estoy perdida, y la "Condesa sin cabeza" me está persiguiendo. Todo está muy oscuro y se escuchan cuervos graznar y gritos. Más adelante paso por un cementerio, donde se puede escuchar una música de órgano muy tétrica y un enterrador con una pala está hablando con el fantasma de una doncella que no para de llorar.

Seguro que si Peeta estuviera aquí estaría riéndose de mí y preguntándome si tengo miedo, pero debo encontrarlo.

\- ¡PEETA! -vuelvo a gritar.

Nadie me responde.

Diez minutos más tarde veo la salida.

Ya esperaré a Peeta afuera. Ese sitio da un poco de miedo, aunque no pienso admitírselo.

Echo un vistazo alrededor, quizá él ya ha salido. Finalmente lo veo, pero cuando veo que está acompañado y por quién me quedo petrificada en el sitio. Es ella. La chica de la foto.

Es Peeta quien me ve a mí al final.

\- ¡Katniss! ¿Ya saliste? ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Peeta y la chica se acercan a mí y yo aún no soy capaz de reaccionar. Si en la foto era guapa, en la realidad lo es diez veces más. Su cabello rojo brilla al sol, también sus ojos verdes.

\- Te presento a Annie Cresta. Éramos compañeros de clase en mi antiguo instituto. Y Annie, ella es Katniss Everdeen la chica cuyos padres también se divorciaron e intercambiaron pareja con los míos.

-Hola Katniss. Encantada de conocerte -dice, sonriendo.

Cielos, qué sonrisa tan deslumbrante, dientes perfectos y labios tan bonitos.

-Mucho gusto -digo.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. ¿Podrías anotar en mi teléfono tu nuevo número y tu dirección, Peeta?

\- Por supuesto.

Annie le pasa su cel a Peeta y él comienza a teclear. Mientras lo hace, ella apoya una de sus manos en su brazo. ¿De dónde salen tantas confianzas?

\- ¿Ya estás lista Annie? ¡Ya van a traer el postre! -dice en voz alta un chico sentado en la mesa de un restaurante.

\- ¡Sólo un minutito más! ¡Ya voy!

Peeta termina de teclear y le pasa el cel de nuevo a Annie.

\- ¿Tienes novio? Eso está bien.

Annie frunce el ceño.

\- Ese chico no me dejaba en paz. Sólo estoy saliendo con él porque insistió mucho, pero planeo dejarlo un día de estos -luego ella roza con su mano la mejilla de Peeta-. Tú sigues siendo mejor que ninguno.

Agrega eso último con voz seductora y yo aprieto mucho los puños. ¿Qué se piensa esta chica?

\- ¡Annie! -vuelve a llamarla el chico a lo que ella rueda los ojos.

\- Nos vemos Peeta. Te llamaré un día de estos.

Cuando se aleja, Peeta suspira resignado.

\- No ha cambiado nada en absoluto.

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar delante de mí.

-Esa chica dijo que tú eras mejor que ninguno. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

\- Oh eso es porque nosotros estábamos saliendo juntos cuando estaba en mi antiguo instituto.

La confesión me deja en shock y enseguida comienzo a sentir cómo me sonrojo.

-Ya veo -murmuro.

\- Sólo fue durante tres meses, no fue demasiado tiempo, no fue nada serio. Sólo hicimos las cosas típicas que hacen los novios y ya.

Mi sonrojo va en aumento.

Cosas típicas que hacen los novios. ¿Qué clase de cosas típicas?

Salir juntos a citas... besarse... hacer... um... "ESO".

Me da tanta vergüenza que no puedo ni pensarlo. Me pongo una mano en la cara y noto lo caliente que está. Debo parecer un semáforo en rojo en éstos momentos.

Peeta lo nota.

\- Me refería a ir a cenar a sitios románticos, regalarnos cosas por San Valentín, celebrar nuestros cumpleaños juntos... todo eso.

-Oh, ya veo -digo. Y siento que me relajo un poco. Respiro hondo.

\- Pero tú estabas pensando en otra cosa. ¿Verdad? -dice con voz pícara.

\- ¡N-NO! ¡No estaba pensando en nada más!

\- ¿Seguro? No sabía que tenías una mente tan sucia, Katniss.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no estaba pensando en eso! -digo mientras aparto la cara, no quiero que vea cómo me sonrojo más.

En verdad sí que estaba pensando algo así.

\- ¿No te gustaría saber... hasta dónde llegamos en ese aspecto?

\- ¡No, no me interesaría, Peeta!

\- Bueno, te lo diré igualmente. No hicimos nada.

\- No te creo.

Un chico no podría estar saliendo con una chica tan guapa y simplemente no besarla ni una vez.

\- En serio. Mi primer beso fue contigo, Katniss.

El beso... ese beso de la enfermería, no fueron imaginaciones mías después de todo. Es la primera vez que hablamos abiertamente de ello. Peeta hasta ahora se ha comportado como si nada hubiese pasado, y ahora lo suelta así como así.

\- Te estabas haciendo la dormida... ¿Verdad?

\- Te diste cuenta... -digo. Yo traté con todas mis fuerzas de fingir estar durmiendo y no reaccionar.

-Al principio pensaba que estabas dormida, pero después sentí que reaccionaste un poco y eso me hizo dudar.

-Cuéntame por qué lo hiciste -le pido.

Peeta se queda pensativo un instante.

\- Bueno... no lo sé... es como si hubiera habido un pequeño diablito en mi hombro diciéndome que lo hiciera.

La respuesta me enoja. O sea que fue todo otra de sus bromas. Antes de que me de cuenta, lo estoy agarrando del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste?!

\- ¡No, no, no! Déjame explicarte. Lo hice porque tú me gustas, Katniss. Me gustas mucho.

¿Cómo puede decir algo así como si tal cosa?

Otra de sus bromas. Como cuando dijo que vino a verme entrenar pero en verdad estaba sólo de paso. Como cuando me pidió que fuéramos amigos y colocó un chicle usado en mi mano. Mi primer beso sucedió porque Peeta pensó que sería muy divertido ver mi reacción y averiguar si estaba durmiendo o despierta.

Le doy un empujón que casi se cae de espaldas.

-¡Eh! ¿A qué vino eso? -protesta.

\- ¡Ya estoy harta de tus bromas, Peeta Mellark! ¡Las he soportado todas hasta el momento pero te pasaste, con éstas cosas no se bromea! ¡Siempre me estás tomando el pelo, pero me duele que hayas decidido malgastar mi primer beso para reírte un poco. ¡No te lo perdonaré!

Me voy corriendo y él no intenta detenerme o ir detrás de mí.

Vuelvo a casa en autobús yo sola y me encierro en mi habitación el resto de la tarde, dando instrucciones para que nadie me moleste excepto Prim.

No quiero saber nada de nadie.

 **Al día siguiente en la escuela...**

\- ¡Buenos días Finnick! -dijo Madge-. ¡Te ves más moreno que de costumbre!

\- Buenos días Madge. Eso es porque fui a la playa a hacer surf.

-Oh vaya, no sabía que te gustaba el surf.

Pero la conversación murió cuando ambos escucharon el nombre de "Katniss" en la conversación que estaban teniendo dos compañeras de clase.

\- Sí, estaba con mi familia en el parque de atracciones y los vi. Katniss y Peeta estaban teniendo una cita -dijo una chica.

\- Ohh, así que los rumores son ciertos. Esos dos están saliendo juntos -contestó la otra-. ¡Qué bien! Me alegro mucho por ellos.

Finnick frunció el ceño.

\- Pensé que a Katniss no le gustaba esa nueva familia con la que se ha tenido que mudar. Estuvo muy triste al principio y ahora no para de quedar con ese Mellark. ¿Qué tiene de bueno de todos modos?

Eso enfureció a Madge, lo cual era muy raro que pasase. Madge siempre estaba calmada y solucionaba los conflictos razonando en lugar de discutiendo.

\- Para el carro, Finnick. No tienes ningún derecho en enfadarte. No tienes ningún derecho para decir algo así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Katniss no ha encontrado a nadie más desde aquel día en que tú la rechazaste. Pero siento como que poco a poco, a ella le está empezando a gustar Peeta. Quizá ni ella misma lo sepa aún, de hecho le he preguntado y ha dicho que no. Pero soy su mejor amiga y la conozco bien. Y lo sé. Simplemente lo sé. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que es algo maravilloso. Peeta puede parecer un chico que no se toma nada en serio, pero he hablado unas cuantas veces con él a solas cuando lo he visto en la biblioteca y he visto a través de esa fachada. En realidad es un chico tierno, dulce y maduro. Y si hay alguien que puede hacer feliz a Katniss, creo que es él. Estoy segura de que sí.

Madge hizo una pausa para ver si Finnick decía algo pero el chico se había quedado de piedra así que prosiguió.

\- Pareces muy preocupado últimamente, casualmente desde que Peeta se mudó a este instituto. Y déjame pedirte que no interfieras entre ellos. Estos dos últimos años desde que aquello pasó has tratado a Katniss como una amiga. Si querías reconquistarla podrías haberlo hecho pero ya es demasiado tarde. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a entrometerte entre ellos! ¿Entendiste, Finnick Odair?

* * *

 **Hola leihej! Si al principio pensé en poner a Ginta como Gale, pero estuve pensando en las parejas finales y no sabía a quién poner de Arimi, inicialmente pensé en Madge pero luego no sabía a quién poner de mejor amiga de Katniss. Otra opción era poner a Effie de Meiko pero era muy rara jajaja aunque los personajes conservan la personalidad de los de Wataru Yoshizumi, Meiko es demasiado madura para ser Effie. Katniss x Finnick es algo más raro, pero bueno Finnick es guapo y al final todo volverá a su lugar con tantas parejas canon como pueda. Y Gale saldrá pero seraaaa... ¡Miwa! XD Imaginé a un Peeta en chibi y morí. Awww.**

 **Hola dariot, la verdad es que al ser una adaptación estoy intentando ser lo más fiel posible a la esencia de la obra original. Miki respeta mucho a sus abuelos, y ellos ya dijeron que estaban de parte de la decisión de los padres, así que si Katniss se hubiera ido con sus abuelos, su abuela habría acabado convenciéndola. Para no dar pie a más confusiones acabo de agregar la historia a la categoría de "comedia". ¡Saludos!**


	11. Segundo beso

En nuestra escuela, somos los alumnos los que nos tenemos que encargar del mantenimiento del aula. Los limpiadores sólo se encargan de las zonas comunes. La directora cree que es una buena forma de disciplina para los alumnos, así que cada semana nos rotamos para limpiar por parejas. Barremos, fregamos el suelo, las mesas, las ventanas, sacudimos el borrador y escribimos un informe con las incidencias del día para nuestro tutor.

Las parejas son fijas. Cuando llegué al instituto por primera vez pensé en elegir a Madge, pero Finnick también me lo pidió y Madge sugirió que fuera con él. Así podríamos discutir sobre el club mientras limpiamos y recuperar nuestra confianza de antaño.

Esta semana es nuestro turno, así que tras las clases, una vez que todos los alumnos se han ido comenzamos a limpiar. Finnick sigue raro, muy serio y no bromea como él siempre hace, pero a él le gusta que le dejen su espacio. Cuando se sienta listo para contar qué le sucede, lo hará.

\- ¡Uf! ¡Estoy molida! -digo tras terminar de limpiar el cristal de la última ventana.

El sol está bajo en el cielo, mandando destellos cálidos y anaranjados a la clase. El cielo está muy bonito al atardecer. Es una de las cosas que me gustan de cuando me llega el turno de quedarme a limpiar. Durante el día no se pueden ver momentos así.

\- ¿Ya terminaste con las ventanas? -dice limpiando una silla con un trapo y poniéndola patas arriba sobre la mesa-. De acuerdo, dame un minuto y comenzamos con el informe.

\- No nos llevará mucho. Hoy nadie ha faltado aunque... ahora que lo recuerdo, Anna Reynolds ha llegado tarde a clase de literatura.

Anna...

Eso me hace recordar a Annie.

Llamó por teléfono a Peeta esta mañana, escuché la melodía de su celular desde mi habitación. Creo que quiere volver con Peeta. Me pregunto qué pensará él de todo esto. ¿Acaso tuvieron una pelea y cortaron? ¿O quizá se metieron otras personas de por medio?

Solo estuvieron saliendo tres meses, pero Peeta no parecía recordarlo con rencor. Y parecían seguir teniendo una buena amistad.

"Hicimos cosas típicas de novios..."

Mi cabeza se imagina a Peeta y Annie vestidos elegantemente cenando en un restaurante romántico. Luego acurrucados frente a la ventana mientras afuera nieva. Luego intercambiando regalos por San Valentín. Annie soplando velas en un pastel mientras Peeta le canta cumpleaños feliz y ambos se toman una foto del momento...

¡Agh, estoy furiosa! ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme a pensar en eso?

El informe. Debo centrarme en el informe.

Abro mi mochila y saco la bolsa de caramelos que compré ayer en el parque de atracciones, abro uno y me lo meto en la boca.

\- ¿Son los nuevos caramelos de moscatel del anuncio protagonizado por la famosa modelo Glimmer?

\- Así es. Están muy ricos. ¿Quieres uno, Finnick?

Saco otro y se lo paso.

\- Gracias. La verdad es que yo también iba a comprarlos. Ese anuncio me llamó la atención.

\- Sí, y Glimmer sale muy guapa en él. Ojalá yo tuviera un pelo tan largo y sedoso como ella...

En el anuncio ella sale paseando por un enorme y soleado viñedo, lleva una cesta en la mano en la que va recolectando los caramelos que crecen en las vids. "El sabor de un beso" ese es el lema de la publicidad.

-Es cierto, está muy bueno -dice Finnick-. Me pregunto si será realmente el sabor de un beso.

\- No lo sé -murmuro.

Aquel beso con Peeta, el sabor del beso era lo último en lo que estaba pensando. El shock era lo único que estaba en mi cabeza en ese momento.

-Deberíamos probar y averiguarlo -dice Finnick mirándome a los ojos.

-Q...

Finnick... me quedo petrificada pero después comprendo que él me debe estar tomando el pelo. Igual que Peeta ha estado haciendo últimamente. Pero no voy a caer. Espero que de un momento a otro Finnick comience a reírse de mí y a decir que he picado. Pero no lo hace.

Decido seguirle la corriente.

\- De acuerdo. Probemos.

Él se levanta, está muy serio. Sí que lo está llevando demasiado lejos. Luego se acerca a mí y me toma por los hombros.

\- Oye Finnick, sé que estás bromeando, ya déjalo, no me lo tragué ni por un m-

Y Finnick me besa. Tardo un momento en reaccionar, porque no puedo creer que esté sucediendo.

Luego de un par de segundos, me lo quito de encima, le doy una bofetada y comienzo a empujarlo lejos de mí.

\- ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!? ¿¡SE TE HA IDO LA CABEZA!?

Finnick masajea su mejilla dolorida.

-¡ME DIJISTE QUE DE ACUERDO!

\- ¡PENSÉ QUE ESTABAS BROMEANDO, IDIOTA! ¡NO HAY MANERA POSIBLE DE QUE PUDIERA ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO!

Sin darle tiempo a contestar agarro mi mochila y salgo de la clase dando un portazo. El sol ya se fue y está empezando a oscurecer. Mientras corro a casa, me limpio los labios en la manga del uniforme.

No puedo creerlo. ¿En qué estaría pensando ese cretino? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no sabe lo que es el respeto? ¡Estoy tan enfadada! ¡Jamás se lo perdonaré!

 **El martes...**

No iba a ir a clase. Iba a fingir estar enferma pero Peeta me sacó de la cama a empujones y me obligó a prepararme. Dijo que era delegada esta semana y que si no iba le tendría que pasar la responsabilidad a otro. Además, iba a dar mala imagen si llegaba tarde siendo delegada.

Al final llegué tarde. Y vi a Finnick hablando con Madge, ella me saludó como si nada y me invitó a unirme a la conversación pero yo pasé de largo. Por su expresión deduzco que aún no sabe nada de lo que pasó ayer.

En clase de arte, saco el cel disimuladamente y comienzo a contarle todo. Creo que el profesor Darius se da cuenta pero no me regaña. Al final de la clase me llega un mensaje de Madge.

"Parece que Finnick no soporta verte en los brazos de otro chico."

En cuanto Darius se despide de nosotros y se va, recojo todas mis cosas y tomo mi mochila, dispuesta a irme a casa, pero Madge me detiene.

\- ¡No puedes irte, Katniss! Recuerda que eres delegada esta semana.

\- Bueno pues ya no lo soy. Te nombro mi delegada sustituta.

-¿Q-qué? ¡Oye Katniss espera, yo...!

Me voy de la clase consciente de que Finnick me está mirando.

Cuando he avanzado unos metros por el pasillo exterior, oigo su voz.

\- ¡KATNISS! ¡Espera, tengo algo que decirte!

\- No quiero oírlo -digo sin girarme-. En estos momentos no quiero ni ver tu cara en pintura, Finnick. ¡Déjame en paz de una vez!

Y sigo andando rápido dejándolo ahí plantado.

 **Por su parte Peeta...**

-¡Déjame en paz de una vez!

Peeta vio a Katniss alejarse después de gritarle eso a Finnick. Todo el día había estado sospechando que algo pasaba entre esos dos pero ahora se hizo evidente.

\- ¿Qué pasó Odair? ¿Has discutido con Katniss?

\- No es asunto tuyo, Mellark -contestó Finnick echando a correr en la misma dirección que ella.

Madge se asomó también al pasillo sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Le dije que no tenía derecho a hacer nada a estas alturas... me pregunto si lo que le dije ayer lo ha incitado en lugar de detenerlo...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso que le dijiste?

\- Um... nada Peeta. Cosas mías. Olvídalo. Parece que me tocará limpiar hoy...

 **Una vez afuera...**

Sé que Finnick va a venir tras de mí. Lo conozco, debo alcanzar el autobús antes de que...

Una melena pelirroja hace que mi mirada se desvíe. Olvidando que estoy huyendo de Finnick, me detengo en seco y ella me ve.

\- ¡Hola Katniss! -dice agitando el brazo en mi dirección-. ¿Sabes si Peeta ha terminado ya? ¿Va a salir pronto?

-¡Katniss! -dice Finnick a lo lejos.

Sabía que estaba ahí.

-Oye, sígueme la corriente un momento. Por favor -susurro, y en voz alta agrego-. Me alegra mucho verte Annie, siento haberte hecho esperar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué vas? -contesta ella-. Es a Peeta a quien est-

Y yo me llevo el índice a los labios para hacerla entender.

\- Vamos, te voy a invitar a un pastel y una taza de té en la heladería Cinna's tal y como te dije. ¡Debemos ponernos al día!

Como predije, Finnick no se atreve a acercarse al verme con una desconocida, y yo me alejo de la escuela del brazo de Annie, como si fuéramos las mejores amigas del mundo.


	12. Annie

Miro para atrás por enésima vez. Creo que Finnick ya no nos sigue.

\- Me vas a romper el brazo -dice Annie.

Yo la suelto de inmediato.

-Lo siento. De veras lo siento pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de quitarme de encima a ese pesado. Muchísimas gracias por cierto, te debo una.

Annie se frota el brazo donde la estaba agarrando.

\- Bueno no importa dices que me vas a invitar a un pastel y a un té en Cinna's. ¿No? Con eso me doy por satisfecha. Además, me gustaría hablar un poco contigo.

En verdad lo dije solo para despistar... no pensaba invitar a Annie a nada. Abro mi bolso y me aseguro de que tengo suficiente dinero.

Adiós a mi paga semanal.

Annie se pide una tartaleta de fresas y nata flotando en sirope de caramelo y un jugo de naranja con hielo. Yo solo me pido una malteada de vainilla porque no me alcanza para más.

\- ¡Esto tiene una pinta deliciosa! -exclama Annie cuando el camarero pone el plato frente a ella-. ¿Por qué te perseguía aquel chico, por cierto? ¿Es algún admirador que te está molestando?

\- En realidad no. Es un amigo pero recientemente hemos discutido y no tengo ganas de verlo. Lamento haber estropeado tu cita con Peeta por involucrarte en mis asuntos. En serio.

\- No importa. No habíamos quedado, tan solo lo estaba esperando. Intenté quedar con él por teléfono pero dijo que estaba ocupado.

-Annie a ti... ¿Te gustaría volver con él? -pregunto, en el fondo estoy algo preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿A caso él te ha hablado de mí?

\- Bueno me dijo que ustedes dos estaban saliendo juntos en el pasado.

Ella abre mucho los ojos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ni la forma en que empezamos a salir ni la forma en que cortamos?

Sacudo la cabeza y ella baja la mirada. Es una mirada algo decaída, decepcionada.

\- Es algo muy propio de él. A Peeta no le gusta hablar de si mismo.

\- Cierto...

Eso es verdad. Annie lo conoce muy bien.

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente mi versión de la historia? Creo que es justo que tú lo sepas.

\- Está bien -digo. Me muero por saber la historia. No debería ser tan chismosa pero...

Annie bebe un trago de jugo de naranja y suspira.

\- Peeta y yo estábamos en la misma clase desde secundaria. Lo conocía de vista nada más. Peeta llamaba la atención pues era muy guapo y popular con las chicas. Pero a mí no me interesaba especialmente. No soy de las que se sienten atraídas sólo por el físico. Necesito algo más que eso. Un día, la profesora nos emparejó para un proyecto, lo que significaba que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con él estudiando. Ahí fue cuando comencé a conocerle mejor. Peeta era muy divertido y alegre, y tenía una sonrisa contagiosa y sincera. Creo que fue eso lo que me enamoró de él. Cuando entregamos el proyecto, me encontré a mí misma necesitando pasar tiempo con Peeta. Creía que podríamos hacer una buena pareja, así que un día le dije que me esperara al final de la clase y le pedí salir.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

 **Flashback del año anterior**

-Annie... tienes a la mayoría de los chicos de nuestra clase y de las demás colados por ti. Si lo que quieres es salir con alguien, no me necesitas.

\- Pero a mí los demás chicos no me interesan. Tienes que ser tú.

\- Me halagas, en serio -contestó Peeta-. Pero en estos...

-En estos momentos no me siento preparado para salir con nadie -terminó de decir Annie.

Peeta dio un paso atrás sorprendido.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que iba a decir?

\- Porque eso es lo que les dices a todas las chicas que te piden salir. Tantos corazones devastados por esa frase... no importa cuan bellas, o divertidas, o inteligentes eran. Todas acabaron víctimas de la misma frase.

\- Y si ya sabías lo que iba a decir... ¿Por qué me pediste salir?

-Porque... -Annie se acercó un poco más a Peeta-. Tengo mucha confianza en mí misma. Y estoy segura que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero te propongo algo. Tres meses. Sal conmigo durante tres meses. Y si después de ese tiempo sigues sin querer formalizar lo nuestro entonces puedes dejarme y yo me daré por vencida. ¿De acuerdo?

-Annie escucha...

\- Por favor Peeta dame tres meses. Es lo único que te pido. Sólo tres meses.

Peeta comienza a reír a carcajadas.

\- Si te digo la verdad es la primera vez que alguien me insiste tanto. De acuerdo, tú ganas. Saldré contigo.

Peeta y Annie comenzaron a salir juntos. Ambos se lo pasaban muy bien en compañía del otro. Solían quedar casi todos los días para estudiar juntos para el examen de acceso a bachillerato, o para dar una vuelta, y las horas hablando por teléfono se pasaban volando.

Sin embargo, los tres meses pasaron.

Annie siempre recordará ese día. Era una nevada tardía de finales de febrero y hacía mucho frío. Ella llevaba un vestido rojo que contrastaba con el blancor del lugar. Peeta un abrigo de ante forrado en lana. El viento desordenaba la melena rubia de Peeta en la cual habían caído unos cuantos copos.

\- Me lo he pasado muy bien éstos tres meses a tu lado, Annie. Eres una gran chica. Pero... sigo sin poder verte como algo más que una buena amiga. Lo siento.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Annie sintió un tremendo dolor en su pecho. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos a la vez que se giraba y comenzaba a correr. Peeta se sintió como la peor persona del mundo. Le había hecho daño. Era lo que menos quería en el mundo pues apreciaba mucho a Annie. Peeta sabía que había veces en la vida en que no se podía evitar herir a alguien, pero aún así se sintió mal.

\- ¡Annie, espera!

Ella se detuvo.

\- Si después de probar cómo se siente al salir con alguien que te quiere, no puedes corresponderle ni siquiera un poco, creo que tu caso no pinta muy bien. Nunca serás capaz de querer a nadie, Peeta -dijo sin girarse.

Aquellas palabras eran producto de su despecho pero estaba enfadada.

Cuando Annie desapareció en la distancia, Peeta se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar. Quizá lo que ella decía era verdad.

 **Fin del flashback**

\- Esa noche no pude dormir. Desde que Peeta me dejó... he estado intentando olvidarlo. Pensé que me olvidaría de él cuando se mudara de instituto pero no sucedió. He salido con un par de chicos pero ninguno de ellos le llega a Peeta a la suela del zapato. Y aquel día cuando les encontré en el parque de atracciones, algo se despertó en mí. No puedo olvidarme de él. Lo amo. Debe ser él.

La historia de Annie es tan triste... debe ser horrible que algo así te pase.

\- ¿Y tú? -dice mirándome a los ojos-. A ti también te gusta Peeta. ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A mí? N-no, a mí él no...

Mis mejillas se enciende y Annie me sonríe.

\- Recuerda esto Katniss. No perderé.

* * *

 **Hola abimedina, :D sii yo también prefiero Everlark ya estoy deseando llegar a esa parte, saludooos!**


	13. La confesión de Finnick

"No perderé."

De camino a casa, medito en todo lo que me ha dicho Annie. Dijo eso como si estuviéramos en competición por Peeta. Pero se equivoca. A mí no me gusta él. Es verdad que he estado pensando mucho en él últimamente pero eso es porque vivimos en la misma casa y en cierto modo sí me atrae, despierta mi curiosidad porque es un chico al que no entiendo del todo.

Pero eso no es amor... ¿Verdad? No creo que eso signifique... que me gusta.

Otra vez estoy sonrojada.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina que da a parar a mi calle, me paro en seco. Ahí delante de mí, esperando junto a la tapia de la puerta de entrada hasta mi casa, está Finnick.

Ha venido a esperarme. ¿Es que a caso no puede respetar mi decisión de no querer hablar con él?

Frunzo el ceño. De repente estoy enojada. Al verme, Finnick que estaba apoyado en el muro se incorpora y se pone enfrente de la puerta de entrada.

\- Apártate de ahí, Finnick -digo fríamente.

\- No.

Me enojo aún más.

\- ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ!? ¡VETE!

\- ¡NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO!

Aprieto los puños. Odio que sea así de insistente.

\- Está bien. Di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate.

\- Katniss... no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo.

\- ¿¡Que no te gusta!? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¿¡Ya no recuerdas de quién fue la culpa!?

\- Katniss...

\- ¡¿Acaso no somos amigos?! De acuerdo. ¡Tú me gustabas hace mucho, y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me rechazó. Por eso me di por vencida y al final fui capaz de dejar esos sentimientos de lado. Fui capaz de verte tan sólo como un amigo. Y ahora vas tú y haces algo horrible que podría arruinar nuestra amistad para siempre!.

\- No fue así...

\- Y no sólo me rechazaste. ¡Le enseñaste la carta de amor que te escribí a tus amigos!

\- ¡No es verdad! -grita Finnick- ¡Así no fue como sucedió, de hecho la culpa de que eso pasara fue tuya!

\- ¿¡Mía!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Y cómo querías que te lo dijera entonces!?

-Dime. ¿Recuerdas dónde pusiste la carta?

\- Um... -digo, tratando de calmarme-. Pues la puse en tu cartera, entre las páginas de una revista.

\- Exacto. Esa revista... no era mía.

Mi mandíbula se afloja.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo que no era tuya?

\- Ese día me quedé hablando con mis amigos después de las clases...

 **Flashback de dos años atrás**

\- Finnick ¿Leíste ya la revista que te presté?

\- Sí, ya la leí. Está en mi cartera, puedes cogerla tú mismo si quieres.

El chico abrió la cartera de Finnick y sacó la revista de su interior. Pero cuando la agarró, un sobre rosado con pegatinas en forma de corazón cayó al suelo. Finnick seguía hablando con el resto de los chicos, sin mirar a su amigo que había abierto el sobre y estaba leyendo la carta.

\- Finnick... mira esto.

\- ¿Qué es? -dijo Finnick girándose.

\- Una carta de amor. De Katniss.

 **Fin del flashback**

\- Traté corriendo de quitarle la carta. Le dije que era algo privado y él dijo que encontrándose en su propiedad era suya. No quería enemistarme con él pues le debía unos cuantos favores, así que tuve que actuar. Tuve que fingir que me daba igual aquella carta. Cuando la verdad era que estaba terriblemente feliz de haberla recibido.

Eso cambia las cosas. Sí que fue mi culpa. Me siento tan tonta...

\- Pero tú les dijiste que no me veías más que como una amiga. ¿Por qué?

\- Eso tampoco era verdad -de repente Finnick parece muy enfadado-. A uno de esos chicos le gustabas tú. Siempre me tuvo algo de envidia porque tú y yo estuviéramos tan unidos. Cuando se enteró de lo de la carta me fulminó con la mirada. Él siempre me preguntaba, siempre, si estábamos saliendo juntos, si tú me gustabas y yo siempre le decía que no. No quería herir sus sentimientos así que dije aquella mentira, pero planeaba leer tu carta en casa y haberte escrito yo otra en respuesta. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que tú podrías estar escuchando... ese día comprendí que no se puede contentar a todo el mundo. Si hubiera sido sincero, nada de eso habría pasado.

\- Finnick...

\- Y después. Ni siquiera podía acercarme a ti. Sentía tanta vergüenza... la única manera de pedirte perdón que se me ocurrió fue afeitarme la cabeza. Pensé que nuestra amistad habría terminado para siempre y no podía soportarlo. Fue un regalo del cielo el que volviéramos a hablar y recuperar la confianza de antaño. Y ésta vez no quise estropearlo. Pero la verdad es que tú me gustas. ¡Me gustaste todo este tiempo!.

Me fallan las palabras. De verdad no se me ocurre nada para decir. Es la primera vez que alguien se me declara en serio en toda mi vida. Lo que nunca me imaginé es que ese alguien sería Finnick.

\- Todo este tiempo me conformé con tener tu amistad, para mí era mejor eso que estar enfadados, haciéndonos el vacío. Pero después ese Mellark apareció y me di cuenta de una cosa. No quiero perderte, Katniss. No quiero perderte otra vez.

Y yo por mi parte, no puedo ver a Finnick como lo veía antes...

-Dime -prosigue, agarrándome del brazo-. ¿Te gusta Mellark? ¿Crees que él es mejor que yo?

\- ¡Finnick suéltame! -exclamo. Me intento soltar pero me tiene agarrada muy fuerte.

\- ¿Es demasiado tarde, Katniss? ¿Es demasiado tarde para mí?

\- ¡Me haces daño!

La puerta se abre y Peeta aparece en el umbral cruzado de brazos.

\- Menudo escándalo. Los vecinos se estarán llevando un buen espectáculo, debería darles vergüenza.

En el momento en que Finnick ve a Peeta, me suelta y yo miro al suelo, demasiado avergonzada. Peeta ha oído todo...

\- Yo que ustedes sería un poco más discreto -agrega.

La situación se vuelve demasiado violenta, y yo corro hacia la casa sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, subo las escaleras y me encierro en mi habitación. Últimamente lo he estado haciendo mucho. Oigo a Finnick gritarme que vuelva abajo, pero no pienso salir.

 **Por su parte Peeta...**

-Ahora lo entiendo todo -dice Peeta con indiferencia-. Nunca me pareciste la clase de persona que rechaza a una chica de esa manera tan terrible y cruel. Pero no fue intencionado. Y si lo hiciste no fue porque ella no te gustara sino porque ella le gustaba a tus amigos. Todo tiene sentido.

Peeta se gira sobre sus talones y va a cerrar la puerta de la casa tras de sí.

\- ¡Espera, Mellark! Te crees muy listo ¿Verdad? Espiándonos y apareciendo en el momento más propicio. ¡Me das asco!

Finnick estaba muy rojo, con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. Peeta lo miró como si mirara un envoltorio vacío tirado en la calle.

\- Sin embargo, tú no provocas en mí ninguna reacción -contesta Peeta-. No eres alguien que merezca si quiera la más mínima consideración.

Peeta cerró la puerta en la cara de Finnick, contó hasta tres y se cubrió los oídos con las manos.

-¡CRETINO!

Desde luego, Finnick era demasiado ruidoso.

* * *

 **Hola X yo también opino como Madge hahaha. ¡Saludos!**


	14. Dilemas

Me encierro en mi cuarto y comienzo a teclear en el teléfono contándole a Madge todo lo que ha pasado. Me tiemblan las manos y soy incapaz de escribir bien, cometiendo bastantes fallos.

Katniss (18:22): Y eso fue todo... jamás pensé que Finnick acabara diciéndome algo así.

Madge (18:24): Ya veo... así que eso fue lo que pasó exactamente hace dos años.

Katniss (18:25): Jamás había visto a Finnick con esa expresión en la cara, me dio hasta un poco de miedo. Ese no puede ser el Finnick que yo conozco.

Madge (18:25): ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

Katniss (18:26): Yo me quité de la cabeza la idea de salir con Finnick hace mucho tiempo... y ahora él quiere que lo tome en cuenta.

Madge (18:28): Y claro tú ahora tienes muy en cuenta a Peeta. :)

Katniss (18:28): ?

Madge (18:29): Te estás enamorando de Peeta. ¿No es cierto?

Katniss (18:30): ¡NO, ESO NO ES CIERTO, NO ES CIERTO!

Katniss (18:30): Sdfhjgkdl

Madge (18:30): ¿Estás segura? :)

Katniss (18:32): ...

Katniss (18:33): NO LO SÉ... no lo sé... estoy muy confundida... no lo entiendo...

Katniss (18:33): No entiendo lo que me pasa...

Madge (18:34): Oye, Katniss. ¿Por qué no le pides a Finnick un tiempo para pensarlo? Para poner en orden tu cabeza y tus sentimientos. ¿Qué te parece?

Katniss (18:35): ¡Eso voy a hacer! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Muchas gracias Madge. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Conecto el cel al cargador y salgo de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina. Peeta pasa por delante con una toalla en la mano.

\- ¿Te vas a duchar, antes de cenar? Ya casi debe estar lista la cena -digo.

\- Sí, necesito refrescarme hace demasiado calor. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo? -dice con voz seductora.

\- ¡TONTO! -digo notando como se me calientan las mejillas.

Peeta se va riendo a carcajadas. No menciona nada sobre lo que ha pasado antes con Finnick. Me pregunto qué es lo que está pensando al respecto.

 **Al día siguiente...**

Ignoro a Finnick al principio de la primera hora, aunque él me ha buscado la mirada y yo sé muy bien que debo aclarar las cosas con él pero algo me frena. Paso la clase de matemáticas pensando solo en eso y cuando por fin el profesor se va, Finnick va a la pizarra a borrar las ecuaciones que hay escritas. Es el momento.

Siento los nervios aflorar en mi estómago pero no podré huir de este momento por siempre.

\- Finnick -digo, aproximándome a él.

Él se gira y me mira algo sorprendido.

-Quisiera hablarte sobre lo de ayer -prosigo-. Todo pasó tan rápido que no supe qué hacer. Estaba muy confundida. Por eso yo... deja que lo piense durante un tiempo. Necesito pensar las cosas con calma antes de poder tomar una decisión... y me gustaría que durante ese tiempo sigamos siendo amigos como hasta ahora. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Está bien. De acuerdo -dice con una sonrisa-. Esperaré.

En cuanto las palabras salen de su boca siento como que me he quitado un enorme peso de encima. Suspiro aliviada.

\- ¡Gracias, Finnick! Hasta... hasta luego.

Salgo de la clase sintiéndome aún algo incómoda en su presencia. Después toca música en el aula de música y ambos sentimos aún esa incomodidad en la presencia del otro pero trato de centrarme. Luego llega el descanso y como hace muy buen día, Madge y yo salimos afuera a comer en el césped en lugar de quedarnos en el comedor.

\- ¿Ves? Al final no tenías que preocuparte tanto. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar -dice Madge.

\- Sí pero la situación es complicada. Finnick me gustaba mucho, después dejó de hacerlo pero los criterios por los que dejó de gustarme han resultado no ser ciertos. Él nunca enseñó mi carta y en verdad me correspondía, y dice que nunca dejé de gustarle pero no lo se. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Por otro lado Peeta me intriga, cuando está en modo tierno es el chico más dulce del mundo, pero nunca sé si me está tomando el pelo o no además a Annie también le gusta él. Haga lo que haga siento como que voy a equivocarme.

\- Tranquila. A ver dime... ¿Cuál beso te gustó más? ¿Con Peeta en la enfermería o con Finnick al terminar las clases?

\- ¡Por supuesto no me gustó ninguno de los dos! -exclamo, aplastando la lata de refresco vacía con el puño-. Porque ambos ignoraron mis sentimientos al respecto. ¡Ambos besos fueron robados!

\- Está bien, está bien Katniss. A veces tú también das miedo.

 **Al final de las clases...**

Lanzo la pelota al aire y la golpeo con la raqueta. El campeonato interescolar ya está aquí. No puedo descuidar mi saque. Por el rabillo del ojo vigilo a Finnick que está practicando con otro compañero. Él también se está entrenando al máximo, al menos estando ocupados no estamos tan centrados el uno en el otro, aunque de vez en cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran y ambos apartamos la mirada rápido.

\- ¡Escuchen todos, tengo algo importante que decir! - exclama el profesor Darius. Todos dejamos lo que estamos haciendo y nos juntamos a su alrededor. ¿Qué será? Debe ser algo serio. el profesor Darius nunca interrumpe las prácticas así-. Nuestro compañero Carlo de primer curso se ha caído de la bicicleta mientras venía esta mañana a la escuela y no podrá participar en el campeonato. No se preocupen, no es nada serio, tan solo se hizo un esguince. Como saben, Carlo era la pareja de Finnick para el partido de dobles parejas masculino de primer curso y me temo que no hay tiempo para sustituirlo.

\- ¿¡No se pondrá bien para el día del partido?! -grita Finnick preocupado-. ¿¡Estás seguro de que nadie más puede ir en su lugar!?

\- Solo hay tres chicos de primer curso en el club, y Neil ya está inscrito en individuales masculino... me temo que no podremos presentarnos en esa categoría.

\- ¡No! ¡Profesor Darius, por favor!... Hagamos pasar a un alumno de segundo o tercero por uno de primero, lo que sea.

Los ánimos de todos decaen. Finnick se ha estado preparando mucho para el partido y todos en los cursos superiores dicen que tiene mucho potencial. El profesor se ve consternado. Es una situación difícil también para él.

\- Es una pena que Peeta no quisiera apuntarse al club -le digo a Delly-. Me dijo que en su anterior escuela también estaba en el club de tenis.

Darius gira la cabeza lentamente hacia mí. En sus ojos hay un brillo extraño.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? -dice con exigencia.

\- S-sí, me lo dijo el primer día que llegó.

\- Tráiganme a Peeta Mellark ahora mismo -dice Darius.

Varios chicos se van corriendo, ya saben donde encontrarlo. En su santuario personal.

Siento como que me debería haber quedado callada.

\- ¿Peeta? ¿Yo jugando con él en dobles parejas? Darius...

\- Hace un rato estabas dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, Finnick.

\- Sí pero...

Entonces los chicos que se han ido vuelven con Peeta, agarrado de los brazos como si fuera un delincuente.

-¡Sólo quiero que me digan de qué va esto! -se queja Peeta-. Ya dije que no estaba interesado en unirme a ningún club además voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

\- Que alguien le preste un uniforme -ordena Darius.

\- ¡Yo tengo uno de repuesto! -grita un compañero.

Peeta se queja pero se va al vestuario y aparece vestido con el uniforme del club.

\- Que alguien le preste una raqueta.

Yo me apresuro a darle la mía.

\- Katniss... ¿Me has metido tú en esto?

\- Solo será un momentito, no te cuesta nada. ¿Sí? -le susurro.

\- ¿Preparado Peeta? Enfréntate a mí -dice el profesor Darius.

Cada uno se coloca a un lado de la pista y comienzan a jugar. Peeta es rápido y tiene reflejos magníficos. Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos de que tenga un juego tan bueno aún cuando no ha practicado desde que se mudó de instituto. Finnick levanta una ceja murmurando cosas que no entiendo. Peeta y el profesor golpean la pelota por turnos y al final Darius tiene un error y la pelota se estrella contra la valla.

\- Prueba superada -dice.

Darius entonces explica todo a Peeta, lo de la lesión de Carlo y cómo si no encuentran un sustituto la escuela no podrá presentarse al campeonato en la categoría de dobles masculinos.

\- Pero Odair no me soporta, no creo que sea buena idea jugar a dobles con una pareja que me odia.

Entonces Finnick hace algo que no me esperaba. Camina hacia Peeta y lo agarra de los hombros.

\- Ese partido es muy importante para mí, Mellark. Haré lo que sea que tenga que hacer para jugarlo. No puedo decepcionar a mis compañeros. Debo dejar el nombre de la escuela en alto.

El resto de los chicos del club se animan de repente, al final todo se arreglará.

\- ¿Nadie se va a molestar en preguntarme si quiero hacer esto o no en primer lugar? Me quitará tiempo.

\- Bah, no te preocupes por eso Peeta. Piénsalo de esta manera, si ganas te harás aún más popular -dice Darius dándole una palmada en la espalda sonriendo ampliamente.

El profesor se va y da por terminado el entrenamiento.

Peeta suspira.

\- Bajo esa sonrisa amable se esconde algo mucho más siniestro. Pero a la vez me siento mal rechazar el ofrecer mi ayuda. Es una de las estratagemas del profesor Darius ¿no? Ser tan amable que la gente no podrá negarle nada sin sentirse mal -dice Peeta.

\- Oh vamos, el profesor Darius es genial -digo-. Es mi profesor favorito.

Es el profesor más joven de la escuela, este es su segundo año como profesor, y el hecho de que sea pelirrojo lo hace aún destacar más.

\- De todos modos no sé qué pinto yo aquí. Esto es tu culpa Katniss -dice molesto.

-L-lo siento... yo solo comenté con Delly que tú pertenecías al club de tenis en tu antiguo instituto y Darius me oyó y...

\- Mellark, necesito hablar a solas contigo.

Es Finnick, suena mus serio.

Yo asiento, y recogiendo mi raqueta y mi bolsa de deporte, los dejo a solas y me voy hacia los vestuarios.

 **Por su parte Peeta...**

Ambos chicos esaban en silencio, estudiándose mutamente. Finalmente, Finnick habla.

\- Es cierto que no te quiero como pareja para el torneo.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, está bien, no era algo que estaba demasiado interesado en...

\- PERO, estoy dispuesto a soportarte. Sólo por esta vez. Nuestro oponente es alguien contra quien no debo perder. Bajo ningún concepto. Y si eso significa que tendrás que ser mi pareja, entonces que así sea.

* * *

 **Por cierto ya decidí quién será Gale, será Kei-kun y no Miwa.**


	15. El secreto de Madge

Durante toda la semana y parte de la siguiente, Finnick prácticamente obligó a Peeta a entrenar duro. Peeta no estaba contento, ya que aceptó el participar para ayudar al club pero pensaba que el acuerdo se limitaba solo al día del partido. Sin embargo, Finnick dijo que sin práctica lo más seguro es que no fuera una buena pareja para él, y por eso Peeta se tuvo que unir a los entrenamientos del club.

-Alegra esa cara -le digo en broma- normalmente siempre te ves muy serio pero hoy estás especialmente callado.

Peeta consulta su reloj.

\- Eso es porque tenía planes para hoy. Iba a repasar para el examen de mañana. Si saco notas mediocres será culpa vuestra.

\- ¿Y qué tal te estás llevando con Finnick?

\- Es una buena pareja. Cubre bien su parte de la pista y me permite moverme con autoridad.

\- ¡Tu juego es excepente, Peeta! -dice una de las chicas de tercer curso-. ¡Estoy segura de que nos llevarás a la victoria! Si alguna vez quieres unirte al club ya sabes que eres bienvenido.

Peeta se pone a conversar con ella, entonces me doy cuenta de que en la otra punta de la pista, Finnick me está mirando. Al hacer contacto visual con él, aparto la mirada.

A penas he hablado con él estos días. Ese tonto... ¿Por qué no me dijo que le gustaba antes? ¿Por qué tiene que esperarse hasta que sea demasiado tarde? Pensé que las cosas volverían a la normalidad pero no lo han hecho. Desde que Finnick me dijo aquello simplemente no es lo mismo. Nuestra amistad no es lo mismo. Todo se ha vuelto demasiado incómodo y tirante.

-Peeta. Me voy a casa, me duele la cabeza.

No espero a su contestación. Simplemente recojo mi raqueta y mis cosas y me voy de allí.

 **Por su parte Peeta...**

Sabía que no servía de nada intentar convencer a Katniss para quedarse. Cuando ella estaba en ese estado, entonces iba a aislarse del mundo no importa lo que uno dijera. Este mes que había convivido con ella le había hecho darse cuenta de esas cosas. Katniss necesitaba espacio de vez en cuando, e intentar obligarla a salir de su caparazón sólo haría que se encerrara ahí con más fuerza. Era ella quien finalmente íba a decidir cuando salir.

\- Cada vez que Katniss me ve, aparta la mirada -murmura Finnick acercándose-. Incluso cuando hablamos, ella mira al suelo. No debería haberle dicho nada... si sabía que las cosas se iban a poner tan feas...

\- Eso te pasa por tener la lengua más rápida que tu capacidad de razonamiento. La próxima vez no seas tan impulsivo -comentó Peeta.

Pensaba que eso haría a Finnick salirse de sus casillas, pero no. El chico bajó la cabeza y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Peeta pensó que era el momento perfecto para irse. Finnick estaba distraído y el profesor Darius no estaba por ninguna parte. Tenía cosas que hacer, cosas más importantes y Katniss ya no estaba ahí. No tenía ninguna razón para quedarse.

Así que disimuladamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dejó el equipamiento a un lado y corrió rumbo a la biblioteca.

\- ¡EH, MELLARK! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! -oyó decir a Finnick en la distancia.

Rápidamente Peeta dio la vuelta al edificio de la biblioteca, entronó una ventana abierta y se coló a través de ella. Espiando desde dentro, vio a Finnick pasar de largo. Bien.

Antes de salir a recoger sus libros para estudiar, Peeta decidió esperar un par de minutos más para asegurarse de que Finnick no seguía ahí pero de repente, la puerta se abrió.

Mierda... Finnick lo iba a pillar antes de lo esperado. Pero en ese pasillo estaba resguardado. Había una posibilidad de que Finnick no lo viera.

Peeta oyó la risa de una chica y la voz de un chico. ¿No era Finnick entonces?

\- Tranquilo. Este lugar casi siempre está vacío -dijo la chica-. Sé que estás ocupado, pero necesitaba verte tan solo un momento. Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Perfecto, dos enamorados que venían a la biblioteca a meterse mano. Justo lo que Peeta necesitaba.

Decidió salirse de nuevo por la ventana para darles algo de intimidad. Se sentía incómodo estando ahí escondido mientras ellos estaban ahí, confiados de que nadie más que ellos estaba en la biblioteca. Pero al incorporarse, vio por un hueco entre los libros de la estantería quién estaba al otro lado.

Jamás lo habría imaginado ni en cien años.

Madge y el profesor Darius estaban ahí abrazados, besándose. El shock lo paralizó. Katniss no le había contado nada, tal vez no lo sabía y con lo transparente que era, aunque no hubiera dicho nada se hubiera puesto nerviosa delante del profesor Darius. Ella no era buena disimulando.

\- Ahora debo irme. Los chicos del club sospecharán si ven que estoy ausente mucho rato.

\- Entiendo. Muchas gracias por venir a verme. Lo necesitaba.

\- De nada.

Peeta oyó el sonido de un último beso y después la puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar. Darius se había ido, pero Madge se había quedado ahí. Podía verla parada en medio del pasillo principal a través del hueco. Poco a poco fue caminando hacia la ventana. Acercó la mano al seguro, lo levantó y...

CLACK.

-¿¡Quién está ahí!?

Ahora sí que estaba acorralado. Quizá lo mejor era descubrirse, no tenía sentido tratar de huir por la ventana ahora que Madge sabía que alguien estaba ahí, así que caminó hacia el pasillo principal y se descubrió.

\- ¡PEETA!

Madge se cubrió la boca con las manos, parecía que iba a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

\- Lo siento. No era mi intención espiarles pero incidentalmente acabé ahí. Larga historia. La próxima vez sean más cuidadosos.

Sin mirar a Madge, Peeta pasó por su lado, rumbo a la puerta.

\- ¡Espera, Peeta! Por favor no se lo digas a nadie...

La expresión de Madge era de terror y preocupación. Sin duda sería un escándalo si algo así se supiera.

\- Puedes estar tranquila. No voy a decir nada a nadie.

Tras esas palabras, Madge se relajó visiblemente.

\- Gracias. Sabía que no lo harías. No pareces ese tipo de persona.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Sabe Katniss sobre esto?

\- No... no se lo he contado.

\- Ya veo.

Y sin más, se fue de allí, los planes para estudiar ahora descartados.

* * *

 **Bueno el episodio de hoy se centra en Peeta y Madge. El siguiente ya será el día del campeonato :D**

 **Hola X si Finnick se pasó de vergonzoso y ahora cuando vio a Peeta meterse en medio se pasó de arrojado jajaja.**


	16. Triángulo amoroso

_"¡Bienvenidos todos a nuestro programa semanal escolar. Dado que mañana es el campeonato de tenis, nuestro programa de hoy tratará sobre eso. Empecemos con una entrevista a la capitana del club de tenis, la alumna de 3º A..."_

\- ¡Estoy deseando que llegue mañana! ¡Va a ser un día estupendo! -digo antes de darle un trago a mi refresco.

En la cafetería de la escuela todos están hablando sobre el campeonato, se puede sentir que el ambiente está más animado que de costumbre.

\- ¿Va a abrir algún puesto de comida el club de tenis? -pregunta Madge.

\- Vamos a abrir un puesto de hamburguesas y papas. ¿Y el club de literatura?

\- Nosotros haremos un puesto de té -dice Madge-. También venderemos el fanzine del club. ¿Quieres que intercambiemos boletos?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Tenía guardado uno especialmente para ti. Lo tengo en mi cartera, luego te lo doy.

En nuestro instituto es tradición que todos los clubs abran un puesto de comida o bebida durante una jornada de puertas abiertas. Lo recaudado se reinvierte en el club para comprar más equipamiento o mejoras y a cada miembro involucrado en el puesto de comida se le dan dos boletos para repartir entre sus amigos para una comida gratis. Y siempre uno de los míos va para Madge.

 _"Y a continuación, entrevistaremos a alguien que ya ha pasado anteriormente por el programa. El ídolo de las chicas de la escuela... ¡Peeta Mellark de 1º B!"_

Todo mi refresco sale por mi nariz a la vez que me da un ataque de tos.

\- ¡Otra vez no!

"¡Hola a todos!" dice Peeta sonriente saludando a la cámara.

Todos en la cafetería están ahora muy atentos a la pantalla. Desde unas mesas más para atrás, Finnick y yo hacemos contacto visual. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que Peeta concedería otra entrevista.

"Tú no eres miembro del club de tenis. ¿No es así Peeta? Según los rumores, te vas a presentar como sustituto para el partido de dobles parejas del campeonato."

"Sí, parece ser que lo han decidido por mí" contesta Peeta.

"También hay rumores de que tú, tu pareja en el partido Finnick Odair de 1º B y Katniss Everdeen de 1º B están inmersos en lo que se denominaría un triángulo amoroso. ¿Es eso verdad?"

Me cubro la boca con las manos, por detrás de mí puedo oír el alboroto, la gente comentando. En la pantalla, Peeta ríe a carcajadas.

"¡Hey! Pensé que esta entrevista iba sobre tenis. De todos modos, cuanta más gente venga a animarnos mejor lo haremos así que ya saben. ¡Vengan a ver el partido!"

Peeta hace el signo de la victoria con los dedos y el presidente del club de periodismo lo despide.

Todos siguen alborotados.

\- ¡Así que era verdad! -oigo decir a alguien.

\- ¡Un triángulo! ¡Menuda noticia! -dice otra chica.

Odio ser el centro de atención. Ese Peeta... cuando lo vea... agarro la lata de refresco y la estrujo entre mis manos.

\- ¡Tranquila Katniss! ¡Cálmate! ¡Peeta no lo admitió, está bien!

Mientras tanto Finnick está rojo como un tomate, tratando de ocultar su cara al resto.

Madge sigue tratando de calmarme, y yo termino de comer sin prestar atención a los chismes de los demás.

 **Al terminar las clases...**

\- ¡Katniss espérame! ¡Volvamos juntos a casa! -dice Peeta.

Yo lo miro de reojo.

\- Peeta ¿Por qué no desmentiste lo del triángulo amoroso en la entrevista? ¡Toda la escuela está viniendo a mí a pedirme detalles!

\- Oh, eso. Bah, déjalos que digan lo que quieran.

\- ¿Es que no te importa nada lo que otros digan?

\- Nop.

Juro que esa actitud tan pasota a veces me pone de los nervios.

Finnick se cruza con nosotros y yo lo saludo con la mano.

\- ¡Hasta mañana, Finnick! -digo.

\- ¡Hasta mañana! -dice él.

\- ¡Hasta mañana Finnick! -dice Peeta imitando mi voz.

Finnick pone mala cara y yo le doy un codazo a Peeta para que se comporte. No es el mejor momento para gastar ese tipo de bromas, mi amistad con Finnick va de mal en peor últimamente.

Además, ya han pasado dos semanas y aún no he pensado a fondo por cual de los dos me voy a decidir... últimamente me llevo mucho mejor con Peeta que con Finnick. Me pregunto... ¿Qué es lo que Peeta piensa de mí? Finnick ya me ha confesado que le gusto, y Peeta dijo eso mismo cuando estuvimos en el parque de atracciones pero lo dijo de broma. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que bromea con cosas así?

\- ¡Por cierto, Peeta tengo algo para ti! -digo abriendo mi mochila-. Es uno de mis boletos para nuestro puesto de hamburguesas. El otro se lo he dado a Madge y pensé que...

\- Um... esto...

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan las hamburguesas?

\- No es eso, es que ya tengo demasiados... me voy a poner gordo -Peeta se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca como diez boletos diferentes-. Ya tengo boletos para el puesto de cupcakes del club de cocina, el puesto de sopas del club de ajedrez, el puesto de...

\- Ya veo -le corto-. Tranquilo, se lo daré a alguien más, no quiero que te pongas gordo por mi culpa.

Y acelero el paso, dejándolo atrás. Había olvidado lo popular que es entre las chicas, seguro que todos esos boletos se los han regalado otras chicas.

\- No pasa nada, lo tomaré -dice Peeta.

\- No tienes por qué aceptarlo solo para quedar bien. No quiero que acabe desperdiciado.

-Te he dicho que iré. ¡Katniss!

Lo ignoro. Estoy enojada.

A los pocos segundos lo veo adelantarme corriendo y apoyar la mano en la fachada del edificio cortándome el paso.

\- Dame ese boleto -dice con la mano extendida-. Iré a tu puesto, te prometo que iré.

\- Aquí tienes -digo, pasándoselo-. Pero si lo malgastas no te lo perdonaré.

\- Muchas gracias -dice al tomarlo, con la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida.

Me he dado cuenta que su sonrisa es mi debilidad. Quizá es Peeta.

Quizá es Peeta quien realmente me gusta...

 **¡Y llega el día del campeonato!**

\- Una hamburguesa sin cebolla y una limonada, por favor -dice una chica al otro lado del mostrador.

\- ¡Enseguida! -digo y corriendo me voy a poner kétchup en uno de los panecillos partidos por la mitad.

\- ¡Katniss, pásame dos raciones de papas fritas! -dice Delly.

Nuestro puesto de comida es un éxito es uno de los más llenos y la escuela está a rebosar de gente.

\- Hola Katniss, vine a comer tal y como te dije -dice una voz a mis espaldas.

\- Hola Peeta, te atiendo en un momento.

\- No pensé que te vería vestida de camarera. ¿No te verías mejor con la faldita del club?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Se ensuciaría y... -entonces la veo, Annie aparece y se pone junto a Peeta- Annie...

Lleva un hermoso vestido aguamarina con botones blancos. Está más guapa que nunca.

\- Hola Katniss. ¿Qué tal?

\- Me la encontré hace un momento. Nuestros rivales pertenecen a mi antigua escuela, así que casi todos los alumnos han venido a animar a su equipo -dice Peeta.

\- Pero yo no voy a animar a mi escuela por esta vez -dice Annie-. Por cierto Katniss, muchas gracias por invitarme a merendar el otro día. ¡Estába todo delicioso!

\- D-de nada... -murmuro.

Peeta y Annie piden comida y van a una mesa a sentarse. Mientras atiendo, no puedo parar de mirarlos de reojo de vez en cuando. Están conversando. Me pregunto qué estarán diciendo.

\- Oye Katniss. ¿Quién es esa chica que está con Peeta? ¿La conoces? -me pregunta Delly- ¡Es guapísima!

\- Es una compañera de clase de Peeta de su antiguo instituto -explico mientras echo más papas a la freidora.

\- ¡Parece una modelo o una actriz...! -agrega Twill-. Y también parece llevarse muy bien con Peeta. ¿Vas a permitírselo?

\- ¡No me importa! -espeto mientras me concentro en remover las papas.

Pero sí que me importa.

Peeta por qué... ¿Por qué tuviste que traerla a ella? TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, TONTO...

\- ¡Se te están quemando las papas, Katniss! -grita Delly.

* * *

Cuando se pasa la hora de la comida, cerramos, contamos la recaudación y se la damos a la presidenta y limpiamos.

Peeta y Annie me están esperando y los tres juntos salimos afuera. Por el camino van hablando de gente que yo no conozco y me siento algo desplazada, fuera de lugar.

\- Debería ir a cambiarme ya, Finnick quería ir calentando antes del partido, si ve que aún estoy vestido con ropa normal se enfadará.

\- ¿Sabes? Te veo muy calmado. ¿Ya hiciste las paces con tu enemigo mortal? -dice Annie.

Peeta se para en seco, su cara denota preocupación.

\- No me digas... que él ha venido...

\- Así es, será uno de tus rivales en el partido. No me digas que ni siquiera te molestaste en informarte.

\- ¿Quién es ese enemigo del que habla, Peeta? -pregunto yo-. ¿Qué pasa?

En ese momento Finnick se acerca dando voces.

\- ¡Los rivales acaban de llegar! ¡Rápido Mellark, ve a cambiarte de una vez! ¡Ya basta de hacer el vago!

Peeta suspira.

\- Saben si lo hubiera sabido no habría aceptado... verán, en el otro equipo hay un chico que me odia. Es un tipo muy conflictivo y maleducado y prefiero no juntarme con ese tipo de gente. Era un compañero de mi antiguo instituto, ambos estábamos en el club de tenis. Él se consideraba el mejor jugador de la escuela. Pero cada vez que nos enfrentábamos yo siempre le ganaba y acabó marcándome como su enemigo. La cosa empeoró cuando comencé a salir con una chica que a él le gustaba. Todo se volvió insoportable.

\- ¿Tenías novia en tu antigua escuela? Vaya... -dice Finnick.

\- Sí. De hecho, esta chica de aquí pero ya rompimos -dice Peeta señalando a Annie.

\- ¡Hola! Me llamo Annie Cresta, encantada.

Annie le tiende una mano a Finnick y él se la estrecha.

\- Um... igualmente... yo soy Finnick Odair.

Peeta vuelve a suspirar.

\- Así que ya ven... va a ser un momento muy violento cuando me vea y vea que tiene que enfrentarse a mí.

\- Mellark... -dice Finnick pensativo-. ¿Por casualidad ese tipo no se llamará...?

\- ¡CATO! -dicen ambos a la vez.

* * *

 **Hola Catnip1, me alegra que te guste la historia. Nunca antes habría imaginado adaptar un comic pero es divertido hahaha. La serie tiene también algunas escenas extra pero no las voy poniendo todas.**

 **X, sí lo harán y ya quiero llegar al partido, Tsutomu/Cato siempre me hizo mucha gracia xD**


	17. ¡Que comience el partido!

\- ¡¿Conoces a Cato, Finnick?! -pregunta Peeta asombrado- ¿¡Es ese el tipo contra el que no querías perder a toda costa?!

\- Ese es... de hecho, está viniendo hacia nosotros.

Un tipo alto, de pelo y ojos castaño claro flanqueado por otros dos chicos que parecen sus guardaespaldas se acerca. Ese debe ser el tal Cato.

\- Les estaba buscando -canturrea-. Tenía ganas de verte de nuevo Peeta, después de tanto tiempo.

Tiene pinta de creído. Inmediatamente me cae mal.

\- Pues yo no tenía ningunas ganas de verte de nuevo -contesta Peeta.

Cato sonríe.

\- He esperado con ansias... este reencuentro. Sobre todo desde que me enteré de que precisamente tú ibas a ser mi otro rival. Hoy mataré dos pájaros de un tiro. Les humillaré a ambos a la vez.

\- Tan simpático como siempre -dice Peeta-. No has cambiado nada.

\- Perro ladrador, poco mordedor -dice Annie cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces él parece fijarse por primera vez en ella.

\- Ah... bella Annie... ¿Viniste a animarnos?

\- En realidad no, he venido a animar a Peeta.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero pensé que ustedes dos ya rompieron! -dice Cato.

\- ¡No es asunto tuyo! -contesta Annie frunciendo el ceño- Y te agradecería que dejaras de piropearme. ¡Que esté soltera no significa que esté disponible para ti, deberías haber captado la indirecta la tercera vez que te dije que no quería salir contigo!

Cato aparta la mirada de ella, y por un instante se ve triste y abatido. Finnick comienza a reírse a carcajadas, tanto que se tiene que sujetar el estómago.

\- ¡Rechazado tres veces por la misma chica! ¡Eres patético, Cato!

\- Veremos quién es el patético cuando estemos en la pista.

\- ¡Seguirás siéndolo tú!

\- ¡Te pienso cerrar la boca!

El ambiente empieza a caldearse demasiado y eso hace que me preocupe.

-Peeta debemos hacer algo -susurro-. Estos dos podrían acabar peleándose a puñetazos ya sabes cómo es Finnick a veces.

\- Ejem... chicos -dice Peeta-. Siento interrumpir, pero... ¿De qué se conocen ustedes dos?

\- ¡Somos primos! -dicen Finnick y Cato a la vez.

\- Tenemos la misma edad -aclara Finnick-. Pero nunca nos hemos llevado bien, nuestras madres son hermanas y siempre competían por cual de los dos era mejor, parece que sin pretenderlo nos pasaron a nosotros esa competitividad...

\- Así que primos -dice Peeta-. Ya decía yo que eran idénticos.

\- ¡NO LO SOMOS! -gritan Finnick y Cato.

\- Sí, sí lo son. Solo piensan en ustedes mismos y no les importa meter a los demás en problemas. En eso son indistinguibles.

Primos... de repente una bombilla se enciende en mi cabeza. Aquel pin que me dio Finnick hace dos años...

 _"Mi primo ha ido a Wimbledon y me trajo dos pins de recuerdo, así que he decidido darte uno a ti."_

Ese fue el pin que me hizo decidir el confesarle mis sentimientos a Finnick.

\- ¡Ahora caigo! -digo-. Cato... ¿Eres tú el primo que fue al campeonato de Wimbledon hace dos años? ¿Aquel que trajo el pin para mí?

Cato levanta las cejas.

\- O sea que... ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú la chica a la que se lo regaló! ¿No?

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Así que tú eres la chica a la que este pedazo de idiota rechazó a pesar de que estaba loco por ti!

Mi cara se pone roja como un tomate y más cuando varios chicos que estaban por los alrededores se acercan a enterarse del chisme.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿¡Lo sabías!? -grita Finnick.

\- Recuerdo aquel incidente de la carta de amor -dice una chica de las que están mirando a otra-. Pero siempre pensé que Finnick no veía a Katniss mas que como una amiga.

\- ¡Siempre sospeché que ambos se gustaban! ¡Lo sabía! -contesta la otra.

\- Qué curioso que acabasen así a pesar de tener sentimientos el uno por el otro - dice alguien más.

\- Esperen. Me estoy perdiendo. ¿Pero Katniss no estaba saliendo con Peeta? -interviene otra persona.

\- ¡N-no! Yo no estoy... -digo.

\- ¡Váyanse todos! ¡Esto no es de su incumbencia! -grita Finnick.

Yo camino hacia él y le doy un empujón.

\- ¡Esto es tu culpa Finnick! ¿¡Por qué tuviste que decirle todo a tu primo!? ¿Y tú quieres salir conmigo? ¡Eres un bocazas! Y yo no salgo con bocazas.

Tras decir esto paso de largo y me voy del grupo, rumbo al interior de la escuela.

 **Por su parte Peeta...**

Peeta observó a Finnick seguir a Katniss con la vista, petrificado. Al ver que todo se había puesto serio, el resto de la gente comenzó a dispersarse. Cato era ahora quien reía a carcajadas.

\- ¡Te odiaaaa! ¡Katniss te odia Finnick! ¿Quién es el patético ahora?

Por un momento parecía que Finnick va a aceptar los insultos de su primo, pero luego se giró fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Al menos ella me correspondía. No como tú que Annie nunca te hizo caso. ¡Tú sigues siendo el patético!

Las manos se Cato se cerraron en un puño.

-Repite eso si tienes valor. Repítelo y verás qué pasa.

\- ¡Patético, patético, patético!

Peeta dio un suspiro.

\- Qué inmaduros son este par -murmura, solo Annie lo oye.

\- ¡Peeta tiene razón! -dice Annie-. Ya dejen de comportarse como niños de cinco años. Me están dando vergüenza ajena.

Al oír esto, ambos se calman.

\- Supongo que... ajustaremos cuentas en el partido -dice Cato-. Y contigo también ajustaré cuentas, Peeta Mellark. Hagamos algo, la pareja perdedora deberá postrarse ante la pareja ganadora y alabarlos por un minuto. ¿Les gusta como suena?

\- Tengo una idea mejor... -dice Finnick mirando a su primo con los ojos entrecerrados-. La pareja perdedora deberá tintarse el pelo de color rosa.

\- Acepto -dice Cato.

\- ¡Eh un momento! ¡No...! -comenzó a protestar Peeta.

\- Ve a cambiarte Mellark -dijo Finnick-. No quiero acabar con la cabeza rosa. Te quiero ver calentando en cinco minutos.

Peeta le hizo caso. Otra vez lo habían arrastrado a algo que no quería hacer. La idea de competir le pareció al principio curiosa, a pesar de que le quitaría un poco de tiempo. Pero si hubiera sabido que Cato estaba involucrado jamás habría aceptado. Ahora un inocente partido de tenis se había convertido en una competición más seria, y lo peor era que si perdía...

Peeta se visualizó a si mismo con el cabello de color rosa.

No. No podía dejar que eso pasase.

Se cambió rápido y cuando salió a la pista ya había bastantes espectadores al otro lado de la valla. Un alboroto de grititos femeninos se escuchó cuando lo vieron vestido con el uniforme del club.

\- ¡Mucha suerte, Peeta!

\- ¡Eres el mejor, Peeta!

\- ¡Vas a ganar, Peeta!

Peeta saludó a las chicas alzando un brazo y todas jalearon aún más fuerte. Finnick y Cato parecían molestos con eso, sobre todo Cato a quien le era especialmente doloroso ver a Annie animando a Peeta al otro lado de la valla. Mientras calentaban, la gente empezó a venir. Ya casi no había sitios vacíos en primera fila. Examinó los cuatro lados en busca de Katniss pero no la vio. ¿En serio iba a perderse el partido por su pelea con Finnick?

Calentaron por un rato, hasta que el profesor Darius entró y les ordenó prepararse. Lanzaron una moneda al aire, Finnick eligió cara y salió cruz, lo que significaba que Cato y su compañero sacarían primero. Ambas parejas se prepararon y Peeta volvió a mirar al público.

Katniss seguía sin venir.

* * *

 **Hola X si en verdad empece a shipear a Madge y Darius a partir de esto jaja. Creo que se ven muy bien juntos son muy guapos ambos.**

 **Hola Catnip, tranquila las respuestas a veces tardan unos días en aparecer, ya lo tengo comprobado :(**


	18. ¡Animo Finnick!

El aula vacía tiene vistas a la pista donde el partido está a punto de empezar. Desde aquí lo puedo ver todo, los jugadores calentando, el revuelo que causa Peeta cuando entra a la pista, Annie saludando a Peeta... todo. No puedo creer la cantidad de gente que hay ahí abajo, pero es normal, son los alumnos de dos escuelas en lugar de una.

Quizá no debería haberme ido, pero fue mi primera reacción. Me enfadé con Finnick por bocazas pero en verdad es normal que le contara a su primo que le gustase una chica. Yo también se lo conté a Madge.

En realidad la culpa no es de él, sino de Cato.

Veo al profesor Darius entrar en la pista, se hace el sorteo y los ganadores eligen el lado y el derecho a servir. Esos son Cato y su pareja. Ellos dos se ponen en sus puestos al igual que Peeta y Finnick.

Darius señala el comienzo del partido y Cato sirve. La pelota viene y va de un lado a otro, por supuesto me gustaría que ganase mi escuela, pero los otros dos no son malos. Finnick y Peeta no lo tienen fácil.

Entonces, Cato envía la pelota hacia Finnick y él calcula mal dejando que la pelota salga del área.

\- ¡Cero a quince! -dice el comentarista por megafonía.

Los gritos se intensifican.

Peeta se seca el sudor de la frente y Finnick le dice algo. Luego ambos se quedan un momento examinando los espectadores. ¿Me estarán buscando?

El juego se reanuda y tras unos cuantos pases Finnick vuelve a fallar. Un fallo muy tonto. Algo que normalmente él salvaría sin dificultad.

\- ¡Cero a treinta!

Finnick... ¿Qué te pasa hoy? ¿Por qué no estás en forma?

 **Por su parte Peeta...**

\- ¡Sexto juego y primer set para la escuela visitante! ¡Recuento de juegos uno a seis!

Peeta vio a Cato susurrarle algo a su pareja. Era obvio que ya se habían dado cuenta que Finnick era el eslabón débil y que ahí era donde tenían que atacar. Para él, también era ovio por qué Finnick estaba así. Había discutido con Katniss no hace ni una hora, y ella no estaba ahí animando, a pesar de pertenecer al club de tenis. Ahora Finnick debería estar sintiéndose culpable y eso estaba afectando a su juego.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que ayudaría que Katniss no fuera tan impulsiva. Ahora esa impulsividad estaba a punto de dejarlo en una situación comprometida. Porque si perdían su cabello lo iba a pagar.

Al final del primer set, los cuatro fueron a sentarse, cada uno en su lado.

\- ¡Eh, Peeta, Finnick! Si quieren les voy recomendando una buena marca de tinte.

Finnick ni siquiera contestó a eso. Dio un largo trago a su bebida isotónica y se limpió la frente empapada en sudor con una toalla. Luego volvió a examinar al público.

Se debatió entre consolarlo o no, Katniss decía muchas cosas cuanto estaba enfadada, cosas que no sentía y luego se arrepentía. Él ya debería saber eso. Lo que sintiera Finnick le daba igual, pero si perdían...

\- ¡Comienzo del segundo set!

Bueno, lo que fuera ya no importaba. Ahora el servicio era suyo. Cambiaron de pista y Finnick se preparó para sacar pero la pelota se estrelló contra la red. ¿Cómo pudo arruinar algo tan fácil? El público aulló, casi era doloroso.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento Mellark, no sé qué me pasa hoy -murmuró.

\- Tranquilo, todos tenemos días malos -mintió-. No te preocupes, yo sacaré. ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos se acercaron a la red a recoger la pelota y desde el otro lado de la red, Cato se les acercó, bostezando teatralmente.

\- ¡Qué aburrimiento! Pensé que me darían algo más de lucha. Esto está siendo incluso demasiado fácil... -dijo Cato con una media sonrisa- Y solo te hizo falta discutir un poco con Katniss para acabar en ese estado lamentable.

\- ¡ESCUCHA CATO! -todos giraron la cabeza para mirar a Annie- ¡COMO PEETA ACABE CON EL PELO ROSA POR TU CULPA NO TE LO PERDONARÉ! ¿¡ME OÍSTE!? ¡NO TE PIENSO VOLVER A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA EN LA VIDA!

Cato frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Mirando a Finnick a los ojos, prosiguió.

\- Mira Finnick... Annie puede tratar de herirme todo lo que quiera aprovechándose de que ella me gusta para provocarme dolor y que eso me haga perder. Pero mis sentimientos no afectan a mi juego. Yo sé controlarme muy bien. Si tú no puedes hacerlo perderás el partido. No le eches la culpa a Katniss porque el autocontrol también forma parte de las habilidades de un buen jugador de tenis. Si no eres capaz de comprenderlo vas a perder. Si no eres capaz de comprenderlo mereces perder, primo mío.

 **Más tarde...**

\- ¡Juego para la escuela visitante! ¡Cero a cuatro!

Nuestra escuela está camino a ser humillada y todo porque Finnick se ha vuelto peor que un principiante.

Igual no importa. Solo es un estúpido partido de tenis... no es el fin del mundo.

En ese mo mento, la puerta de la clase se abre de par en par. Annie está en la puerta, con el pelo alborotado y jadeando.

\- ¡Ahí estás! ¡Me llevó diez minutos encontrarte! ¡Vamos, tenemos que volver a animar a Peeta y Finnick antes de que pierdan el segundo set!

Annie me toma de la mano y me arrastra con ella hacia afuera.

\- Preferiría quedarme arriba si no te importa -digo mientras bajamos las escaleras.

\- Sí, sí que me importa porque los perdedores se van a tener que tintar el cabello rosa. ¡Y obviamente no quiero que Peeta acabe así!

\- ¿¡Q-QUÉ?! ¡¿Cabello rosa?!

\- Así es, y en estos momentos ese tal Finnick está siendo un lastre total para Peeta.

\- ¡Fuera! ¡Cero a treinta! -dicen por megafonía a la vez que nos hacemos hueco entre el público para estar en primera fila.

Annie suspira. En serio, Finnick está jugando muy mal.

\- Ay no, otra vez... -dice Annie.

\- ¡Fuera! ¡Cero a cuarenta!

\- Ya casi he perdido la esperanza... -murmura.

No puedo dejarlos perder. Si Finnick está así por mí, odiaría que perdieran y se tuvieran que enfrentar a esas consecuencias por mi culpa.

\- ¿¡QUÉ PASA CONTIGO FINNICK!? ¡VAMOS! ¡JUEGA COMO TÚ SABES! -grito.

En cuanto me oyó, pude sentir que algo en él se activaba. Finnick habló con Peeta y este le pasó la pelota. Cuando Finnick sacó, mis dudas se despejaron. Un minuto más tarde Cato falló a la pelota.

\- ¡Quince a cuarenta!

\- ¡Siii! -decimos yo y Annie a la vez.

Peeta y Finnick le dan la vuelta al juego, ganando el juego, y después otro más y otro más, empatando a cuatro y luego consiguiendo cinco y seis juegos.

\- ¡Seis a cuatro! ¡Segundo set para el equipo local!

Con un set cada uno, el partido se decidirá en el tercero.

-Ay no puedo de los nervios... -dice Annie.

Pero lo cierto es que la recuperación de nuestra escuela ha caldeado el ambiente, los alumnos de la otra escuela que se creían prácticamente vencedores, ahora ya no lo tienen tan claro. Cuando comienza el tercer set, los gritos son casi ensordecedores.

La acción nos mantiene en vilo. Peeta y Finnick ganan los dos primeros juegos, pero luego Cato gana tres seguidos, gracias a Peeta conseguimos ganar otro más, empatando. Cuatro a cuatro. Cinco a cuatro. Cinco a cinco.

Annie y yo no paramos de animarlos a gritos. Mi garganta duele pero no importa.

\- ¡Seis a cinco!

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Otro más! ¡Otro juego más!

\- ¡Seis a seis!

Se hace el silencio. Este será el juego que decida quién de los dos gana el set.

Cato hace botar la pelota varias veces, la alza al aire y saca...

\- ¡Cero a quince! -dicen por megafonía.

\- ¡No puedo mirar, Katniss! ¡No puedo!

Annie se cubre los ojos con las manos y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

Puedo ver la determinación en los ojos de Finnick. El juego se vuelve más agresivo. Puedo notar cómo Cato está tratando de usar todos sus trucos y Finnick también.

\- ¡Quince a quince!

Después del quince a quince viene el treinta a quince, cuarenta a quince, cuarenta a treinta... casi que yo tampoco puedo mirar. Los cuatro jugadores están muy cansados, empapados en sudor pero ninguno le da tregua al otro. Y entonces de repente, Cato lanza una bola difícil, Finnick se echa hacia la izquierda en el último momento y la golpea. La pelota rebota en el piso en el lado de la pista del equipo contrario y nadie alcanza a golpearla.

\- ¡Juego, set y partido para el equipo local!

Todos los alumnos de la escuela gritan de alegría, Annie aplaude y llama a Peeta. Él y Finnick se dan un apretón de manos. ¡Ganamos! Y lo mejor es que ambos han conservado su cabello intacto. En el otro lado de la pista, Cato se deja caer al suelo de rodillas. Él no ha tenido tanta suerte... pobre...

 **Por su parte Peeta...**

Finnick se bebió el resto de su bebida isotónica de un trago.

\- Es lo que más me gusta después de un partido. Cuando llega el momento de rehidratarte y recuperarte. Estuvo muy reñido. ¿No crees? Por un momento pensé que íbamos a acabar con la cabeza rosa

\- Yo también pensé lo mismo -contestó Peeta-. Sobre todo porque jugaste peor que un aficionado durante el primer set y parte del segundo... Pero conseguiste recuperarte y ganamos. ¡Eso es lo que importa!

Finnick se secó el cabello con una toalla.

\- Vaya. Creo que es la primera vez que me dices algo positivo, Mellark. Se siente raro viniendo de ti. Especialmente porque dijiste que yo no merecía ni la más mínima consideración por tu parte -le reprocha Finnick.

Peeta rió.

\- Era mentira.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No es verdad que yo piense que tú no seas digno de ser considerado. Katniss estaba enamorada de ti. Ella no se enamoraría de alguien que no merece consideración.

Mientras decía esto, Peeta arrugó su lata de refresco y la lanzó a una papelera que había a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba.

\- Oye... Mellark. A ti... ¿Te gusta Katniss?

La lata se encestó limpiamente en la papelera.

\- ¡Eh! Soy bueno. Tal vez también debería probar el basket.

\- ¡Responde a mi pregunta, Mellark!

Pero a Peeta no le gustaba hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas. Mucho menos con un chico que casi era un desconocido para él. Peeta simplemente le sonrió y se alejó de allí caminando despacio.

\- Me voy a darme una ducha, hasta luego.

\- ¡MELLARK!

Él no se giró.

* * *

 **¡Y ese fue el partido! La verdad sabía muy poco de tenis y fui a documentarme. Era algo complicado pero ya se me hizo más fácil. Un partido de tenis tiene tres sets, y se gana un set el primero que logre alcanzar los 6 juegos y si ambos empatan a 6 entonces se va subiendo. Para ganar un juego hay que conseguir cuatro puntos y la puntuación va como 1 punto: 15 2 puntos: 30 3 puntos: 40 y el cuarto punto te da el juego. Pero si se empata a 40 entonces se entra en una situación llamada Deuce. El siguiente en anotar se pone en "ventaja" y si anota otra vez gana el juego y si no se vuelve otra vez a deuce y así hasta que uno de los dos gane.**

 **Hola emybax, gracias por leer espero que te guste la continuación saludos!**


	19. La proposición

El sol ya está bajo en el cielo cuando veo a Peeta y Finnick salir juntos del vestuario de los chicos ambos ya con ropa normal.

\- ¡Felicidades! -digo poniéndome al lado de Peeta y caminando con ellos-. Estoy muy contenta de que ganaran ustedes. El club tendrá un trofeo más para presumir.

\- ¡Gracias! -dice Finnick.

Cuando salimos por la puerta principal, vemos que la escuela visitante está metiendo todo el equipaje en el autobús, en silencio y con los ánimos decaídos. Entre los estudiantes está Cato.

\- Mira, Finnick. ¿No es ese tu primo? -dice Peeta.

\- ¡Sí que es! ¡Eh Cato!

Peeta y Finnick corren hacia él.

\- No te olvides de la condición impuesta al perdedor -dice Peeta dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Finnick ríe y a Cato no parece hacerle ninguna gracia.

\- Qué guapo vas a estar todo rosado...

\- Tienes que mandarnos una foto en cuanto lo hagas.

\- ¡No me toquen! -dice quitándoselos de encima-. Tendrán su foto. Pero recuerden que algún día me vengaré de ustedes.

Los gritos llaman la atención de los estudiantes que ya están en el bus. En un asiento casi al final del mismo, Annie se pega mucho al cristal. Luego sonríe y se levanta. La veo caminar por el pasillo central hasta la salida, se baja del autobús y camina hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Hola Annie! -dice Cato.

¿Qué querrá? ¿Vendrá a hablar con Peeta?

"No perderé..." las palabras que me dijo aquel día resuenan en mi cabeza.

Sin embargo Annie pasa de largo junto a Peeta y agarra a Finnick del brazo.

Peeta, yo y Cato nos quedamos mirando la escena con los ojos como platos.

\- Hola Finnick, felicidades por esa victoria -dice seductoramente.

\- Um... eh... gracias... -contesta él.

\- ¿Tienes la tarde libre? Yo sí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos a tomar algo?

\- Bueno, la verdad es que...

\- Vamos, sólo será un ratito. ¿Sí?

Annie comienza a jalar del brazo de Finnick.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Espera! -protesta él.

Pero Annie hace caso omiso y ambos desaparecen al doblar la esquina.

Ninguno de los tres reacciona inmediatamente, Peeta me mira levantando una ceja y yo me encojo de hombros. Al cabo de unos segundos, Cato comienza a ponerse rojo.

-¡¿Qué significa esto!? Ese traidor... ¡Pensé que a Annie le gustabas tú, Peeta!

\- A mí no me preguntes, yo no sé nada.

\- Ya no se respetan las cosas ni entre primos... -murmura cerrando el compartimento para equipaje del bus y subiéndose al mismo.

Peeta y yo regresamos juntos a casa. No hablamos mucho porque ambos estamos muy cansados.

¿Podría ser que a Annie le haya empezado a gustar Finnick?

Hasta esta misma mañana parecía enamorada de Peeta?

No hay quien la entienda...

Cuando llego a casa le escribo a Madge todo lo que ha pasado y me voy a dar una ducha.

Esa Annie... qué rápido ha cambiado a Peeta por Finnick. Quizá ni le gustaba Peeta tanto después de todo.

 **El lunes siguiente...**

Peeta y yo entramos en la clase y encontramos a Finnick partiéndose de risa con su cel en la mano. Cuando nos ve, corre hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Cato lo hizo!

En la pantalla aparece Cato y el otro jugador con el pelo tintado de rosa. Peeta comienza a reírse.

\- ¡Lo hizo!

\- Mi primo nos ha retado a un partido de revancha. ¿Qué dices a eso Mellark?

\- Ni de broma. Yo y el tenis hemos terminado -contesta Peeta.

\- Oye, pues le queda mejor así, es una mejora -bromeo.

\- Sí, él dice que si eres atractivo como él no importa de qué color tengas el cabello, ayer lo estuvimos comentando yo y Annie y...

\- Oh. ¿Le diste tu número de teléfono?

\- Eh... no. Fuimos juntos al cine. L-lo siento...

Por alguna razón estoy decepcionada.

\- No tienes por qué pedirme perdón por nada, Finnick. Eres libre de salir con quien tú quieras.

\- Traté de negarme pero esa chica de verdad es insistente.

\- No tienes por qué justificarte ante mí. Voy a sentarme, el profesor Darius debe estar a punto de llegar.

Veo a Finnick caminar hacia mí, pero en cuanto me siento, Madge gira su silla hacia mi asiento y comienza a hablarme. Puede que fuera por no montar un espectáculo delante de ella, pero en cuanto nos vio, se dio la vuelta y fue a su sitio. Peeta se quedó un rato más de pie, mirando primero hacia mí y luego hacia él y finalmente fue hacia su sitio también.

\- ¡Leí tu mensaje de ayer! Perdón por no contestar, estuve muy ocupada.

\- No importa -digo-. Pero ahora no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso. ¿Tienes algo que hacer al salir? Podríamos ir a Cinna's.

\- De acuerdo -susurra a la vez que el profesor Darius entra al aula dando comienzo a la clase.

 **Esa misma tarde en Cinna's...**

\- De veras no sé lo que le pasa a Finnick. Hace unas semanas se me declara y me dice que ha estado enamorado de mí todo este tiempo y sólo ha faltado que le pida salir una chica bonita para olvidarse de todo eso. Y Annie... Annie también... me dijo que desde que cortó con Peeta no ha podido olvidarlo y el viernes mismo conoce a Finnick y esa misma tarde ya le está pidiendo salir.

\- Entiendo.

\- Sabes... cuando Annie me dijo aquel día en Cinna's que iba a seguir a su corazón a toda costa incluso la admiré un poco. Es una frase muy motivadora. Pero ya veo que era todo palabrería. Estoy tan decepcionada con ellos dos...

Madge moja en su té una pastita con forma de corazón y luego la muerde.

\- Katniss... ¿No has pensado que podrías estar celosa?

\- ¡No! ¡No lo estoy! Sólo decepcionada. Me molesta su falta de entrega. ¡Eso es todo!

\- ¿Tan solo eso?

Respiro hondo. No quiero alzar tanto la voz aquí en Cinna's pero lo que ha dicho Madge me ha pillado desprevenida.

\- Por supuesto. No puede ser que yo esté celosa. Cuando Finnick se me declaró, estuve confundida y le pedí un tiempo, pero me gusta como las cosas están ahora, me gusta tenerlo como amigo. En verdad, he llegado a la conclusión de que quien me gusta de los dos es Peeta...

-Aha. Pero sin embargo, no te gusta que haya otra chica cercana a Finnick que no seas tú.

-Mmmh... me incomoda un poco.

\- ¿No es eso estar celoso?

No me da tiempo a contestarle, pues Madge se acaba su té apresuradamente y se levanta.

\- Bueno Katniss, un gusto hablar contigo. Perdón por irme así pero olvidé algo importante. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

\- Hasta mañana -murmuro.

Una vez a solas me quedo mirando el líquido color ámbar de mi infusión. Madge cree que estoy celosa de Annie... ¿En serio lo estoy? Finnick tan sólo es mi amigo.

 **Por su parte Madge...**

\- ¡Profesor Darius! -dijo Madge con una amplia sonrisa en su cara- Te vi pasar por enfrente de la puerta de Cinna's.

\- Madge... -murmura él.

Nervioso, Darius mira hacia todos lados.

\- Está bien, no es algo raro que un profesor se encuentre con una alumna por la calle al salir de clase. ¿O sí? No es como si te fuera a tomar de la mano ni nada de eso... aunque la verdad, me gustaría hacerlo.

El hombre sonrió. A él también le gustaría tomarla de la mano. Era la chica más inteligente y madura que había conocido. Nunca se había sentido así por nadie más.

\- Cuando te gradúes dentro de dos años podrás hacerlo. Mientras tanto, esperemos.

Madge sonrió aún más.

\- Sí...

 **A esa misma ahora en la otra punta de la ciudad...**

Annie le dio un trago a su refresco mirando por la ventana.

\- Estamos casi en diciembre y ni siquiera hace frío. ¿Crees que este año nevará?

\- No lo sé... dicen que cuando el frío tarda en entrar se queda por más tiempo -contestó Finnick.

\- Aunque a ti supongo que no te hará ninguna gracia que haya frío, no debe ser divertido entrenar con el club de tenis a cinco grados bajo cero.

\- Ciertamente no lo es.

\- Por cierto me gusta mucho el uniforme de tu escuela. ¡Te sienta muy bien!

\- Gracias por el cumplido.

Annie se cruzó de brazos.

\- No tienes por qué ser tan formal al hablar conmigo. Es raro que me hables como si fuera una abuela. ¡Habla normal!

\- Mis disculpas... eh... quiero decir, lo siento.

\- Olvídalo -dice rodando los ojos.

Finnick pensó que Annie tenía mucho carácter, pero no podía seguir dejando que ella lo arrastrase a citas como si fuera un peluche. ¡Tenía que dejárselo claro!

\- Escucha Annie. Voy a ser completamente claro y honesto contigo. Sé que tú ya sabes esto pero a mí me gusta otra chica, y por eso no puedo seguir quedando contigo.

\- No te has enterado de nada, Finnick. A mí quien únicamente me interesa es Peeta.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Mellark? ¿Y entonces por qué...?

\- Dime una cosa -le cortó Annie-. ¿Sabe Katniss sobre nuestras citas?

\- Sí. No quería decírselo pero hoy hablábamos y se me escapó y...

\- ¿Y cómo reaccionó ella?

\- Pues, creo que se molestó un poco. Aunque ella dijo que no. Y por eso es por lo que no podemos quedar más. No quiero

Annie sonrió.

\- ¡Se molestó! ¡Eso es estupendo, Finnick!

El chico no estaba entendiendo nada.

\- ¿Por qué lo es?

\- Pensé que quizá podría suceder algo así. Te explicaré lo que pasa. Katniss está muerta de celos.

¿Katniss? ¿Celosa? ¿Sería verdad?

\- Si se molestó significa que lo está -prosiguió Annie-. Y eso significa que en mayor o menor medida está interesada en ti. Si no le interesaras no se enojaría. ¿Correcto?

\- Hmm... bueno, tiene sentido.

\- Y esta es mi teoría. A Katniss le atrae Peeta. Pero también es verdad que estaba enamorada de ti en el pasado. Sin embargo se olvidó de ti después de escuchar a escondidas tu supuesta opinión de ella y por ver que le habías enseñado su carta a tus amigos. Pero... entonces tú aclaraste cómo pasó todo, y esas cosas que la hicieron olvidarse de ti han resultado ser falsas. Así que es posible que eso que sentía por ti se haya reavivado. Además, hasta ahora ninguna otra muchacha se te había acercado, pero de repente yo entro en escena y... ¡Bam! ella se irita. Dicen que no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos. Y eso es sin duda lo que le está pasando a Katniss.

\- Entiendes mucho sobre el tema, Annie.

La chica sonríe.

\- Por tanto, te quiero proponer una cosa Finnick. Finjamos que somos novios por un tiempo.

Finnick parpadeó incapaz de contestar a eso, tomado por sorpresa. Annie rió.

\- Fingir que somos novios... ¿Crees que eso funcionaría?

\- No lo sé, pero sí vale la pena intentarlo.

Tenía sentido. Finnick pensó que era verdad lo que Annie le decía. Tenía que hacer algo para ganarse a Katniss. Peeta vivía con ella, por ese lado le llevaba ventaja, y si encima se quedaba de brazos cruzados él se la iba a llevar.

\- Me parece buena idea. Además, si Peeta nos ve juntos podría también ponerse celoso.

Annie perdió la sonrisa y comenzó a juguetear distraídamente con la cañita de su refresco.

\- Eso no pasará nunca -murmuró-. Peeta no se complica la vida con las cosas... él no sentirá celos...

Al ver a Annie tan triste, a Finnick le despertó algo de ternura. Pensó que la chica era guapísima y que Cato tenía buen gusto. Le pareció curioso no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes. ¿Cómo pudo Mellark cortar con una chica tan guapa? Supuso que ser popular te hace tener el listón muy alto.

\- Pero por eso mismo que Peeta nunca siente celos, me conviene que tú y Katniss estén juntos -dice Annie animándose-. Si ella te elige a ti estoy segura que él no seguirá insistiendo y yo tendría el camino libre. Entonces qué dices. ¿Aceptas mi proposición?

\- La acepto -contestó Finnick.

Y el acuerdo se selló con un apretón de manos.


	20. Comienzan las vacaciones de navidad

El día uno de diciembre como por arte de magia, el frío se intensifica. El día anterior llovió y por la mañana, los charcos se habían congelado. Peeta y yo sacamos el equipamiento de invierno, los abrigos gruesos y las botas anti deslizamientos. En la escuela se está muy bien porque hay calefacción, pero al comenzar el entrenamiento del club hace tanto frío que en lugar de cambiarme me pongo la sudadera y los pantalones por encima de mi uniforme. Aún así es casi insoportable.

\- Profesor Darius. ¿Por qué no terminamos la sesión de hoy antes de tiempo? -se queja Delly tiritando.

Yo la verdad es que no me opondría.

\- Hm... sí podríamos hacer media hora en lugar de una. ¡Eh, Katniss! ¿No es esa la chica con la que estabas mirando el partido?

\- ¿Chica?

Me giro hacia donde el profesor Darius señala, tras la valla metálica está Annie vestida con un bonito abrigo verde.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, Katniss! -dice cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran.

\- Buenas tardes, Annie. ¿Qué haces en nuestro instituto? ¿Ocurre algo? -digo acercándome.

\- ¿Podrías decirle a Finnick que se acerque un momento?

\- Oh... de acuerdo.

Pero al final no tengo que llamarlo, porque todos en el club se han dado cuenta de que está ahí. Finnick avanza hacia nosotras y yo vuelvo con Delly y Twill de donde no les quito los ojos de encima.

\- Está haciendo mucho frío así que pasé por Cinna's y te traje un chocolate caliente y un donut -le dice Annie a Finnick.

\- Muchas gracias por tu consideración, Annie -responde Finnick.

Él se inclina y ella parece que le dice algo al oído. Me muero por saber qué es. Luego él pega su mano a la valla y Annie se la agarra desde el otro lado.

Sin querer, dejo escapar un grito ahogado. Se ven tan unidos... Tenía mis sospechas pero esto lo confirma, ambos parecen estar saliendo juntos. La forma en que se miran y se agarran de las manos, y ella trayéndole comida...

\- Vaya... esos dos se ven tan acaramelados -dice Twill.

\- Pero Katniss. ¿Esa no era la ex de Peeta que vino al campeonato? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ahora sale con Finnick? -dice Delly.

Yo me encojo de hombros y me voy a practicar contra la pared para pasar de ellos. Lo que me enoja no es que estén saliendo. Lo que me enoja es que Finnick haya decidido buscarse una novia antes de que yo le diera una respuesta. ¿Acaso he pasado de importarle mucho a no importarle nada? Tonto...

 _En las siguientes semanas Annie siguió visitando a Finnick con frecuencia. Todo entre nosotros se enfrió bastante. Yo no podía verlo sin sentirme mal, sin recordar que hubo un tiempo en que él y yo compartíamos todo... y ahora somos como un par de extraños. Mi única esperanza eran las vacaciones de navidad. Las esperé con impaciencia. Así podría tomarme un tiempo sin verlo y olvidarme de todo._

 _Hasta que un día por fin llegaron._

\- Katniss. ¿Oíste lo que dije? -dice mamá.

\- ¿Qué? Uh... no. Lo siento. ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Siempre estás en la luna Katniss -dice Prim.

\- Dije que aprovechando que hoy fue su último día de escuela, mañana tenemos algo planeado y nos gustaría que ustedes también vinieran.

\- ¿Algo planeado? ¿Y eso?

\- Porque han pasado ya tres meses desde el divorcio y eso significa que podemos volver a casarnos. Mañana vamos a ir al juzgado a registrar ambos matrimonios. No vamos a organizar una boda, queremos algo simple. Después del registro podemos ir todos a celebrarlo en familia a algún restaurante -dice Camila.

-¿Les parece bien? -agrega mamá.

-A mí sí -dice Peeta.

-¡Y a mí! -dice Prim.

-¡Claro! -digo sonriendo.

Así que eso es...

Ha llegado el día de ir al juzgado a registrar ambas familias.

Ahora sí que es real.

 **Al día siguiente...**

Mamá y el señor Mellark firman la hoja y después lo hacen papá y Camila. Romy Mellark, Camila Everdeen.

Suena tan raro...

Mientras salimos afuera, los cuatro tienen una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! -dice Peeta.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! -repito yo.

Ellos nos dan las gracias y ambos vamos al restaurante.

Pero tras llevar sentada en la mesa un rato después de pedir los entremeses me empiezo a sentir mal. Es un malestar emocional. Me pongo a hacer recuento sobre mi vida, y cómo ha cambiado todo en estos tres últimos meses. Y mentiría si dijera que no extraño cómo eran las cosas antes. Sencillas. Tranquilas. Convencionales.

\- Vuelvo en un rato -digo, levantándome.

\- ¿Estás bien, Katniss? -dice Camila.

Asiento.

\- Sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco. Eso es todo.

A dos calles del restaurante encuentro un pequeño parque en el que hay niños jugando. Me siento en uno de los bancos observando cómo se mecen en los balancines. Poco a poco me voy calmando aunque el sentimiento permanece.

Es uno de esos momentos en los que me gustaría tener a alguien que me consuele. Pero no puedo de hablar con esto con cualquiera... no puedo decepcionar a mi familia, se ven tan felices...

\- ¿Vas a estar así siempre?

Me giro. Apoyado en el banco mirándome está Peeta. Hasta a él lo he molestado, haciéndolo venir a buscarme.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vuelve al restaurante Peeta, todos te esperan!

\- Me fui prácticamente detrás de ti, y he estado aquí desde que te sentaste pero no te has dado cuenta.

-Así que espiándome... -digo rodando los ojos.

Peeta salta por encima del banco y se sienta a mi lado.

\- Aún no te haces a la idea... ¿Verdad? Sobre el cambio de parejas.

\- No es eso exactamente. Ya me he acostumbrado. Pero cuando lo pienso detenidamente y mi cerebro procesa que hasta hace tres meses no te conocía a ti, ni a Ian ni a Camila, y ahora estamos viviendo juntos... y a partir de ahora Camila será legalmente mi madre, y mi madre legalmente ya no lo será... no sé... es raro. Y me entristece un poco.

-Mmm...

Peeta no hizo ningún comentario. Sólo escuchó mis palabras y ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, con las risas de los niños escuchándose de fondo.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor ya? ¿Quieres que volvamos?

\- De acuerdo -digo.

\- Espero que no vayamos a llegar tarde para pedir el primer plato, he echado un vistazo a la carta y tenían varias cosas interesantes. Si eso ocurre será culpa tuya, Katniss.

Yo río.

Y sin embargo está aquí conmigo, pasando frío y dispuesto a perderse la cena porque yo me sentía mal. Y a pesar de que tiene hambre, no se va.

Peeta eres tan dulce... a veces te metes conmigo, pero a estas alturas ya te voy conociendo.

\- Gracias, Peeta... -murmuro, mientras ambos caminamos de vuelta al restaurante.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -pregunta él.

Y yo sacudo la cabeza, sin poder parar de sonreír.

-Nada.

Al día siguiente...

\- ¡KATNISS! ¡PEETA! ¡VENGAN ABAJO AHORA!

Los gritos me despiertan de repente, y como siempre que me despierto bruscamente estoy de mal humor.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa ahora!? ¡Estamos de vacaciones! ¡Un respeto! -grito.

Peeta está en el pasillo despeinado, con ojeras y en pijama.

-¿¡A quién se le ocurre ir dando esos gritos a estas horas?!

Cuando bajamos a la planta de abajo, nuestros padres y Prim ya están vestidos y hay varias maletas a su alrededor.

-¡Nos vamos de luna de miel! -dice mamá.

-Por favor, cuídense y cuiden de la casa, les hemos dejado una tarjeta de crédito con algo de dinero para que compren comida.

-¿Prim también va con ustedes?

-Oh no, ella se queda en casa de la abuela -dice papá-. Ustedes casi no pueden cuidar de sí mismos. ¿Cómo van a cuidar de una niña pequeña por dos semanas?

-¿¡Dos semanas!? -exclamo.

-¿A dónde van? -pregunta Peeta.

-Al Distrito 4. Allí fue donde nos conocimos. ¿Qué mejor lugar que ese? -dice Ian.

-¿¡Y NOS LO DICEN AHORA?! -digo.

No puedo creerlo.

-Ya te lo dijimos -dice mamá-. Otra cosa es que tú no lo recuerdes. De todos modos. ¡Hasta pronto!

-Volveremos a principios de año -dice Camila-. ¡Y les traeremos recuerdos!

-¡Hasta pronto, Katniss! ¡Adiós Peeta! -dice Prim.

-¡Esperen! -digo viendo como se van-. ¿Cómo vamos a...?

Pero la puerta se cierra tras ellos y me quedo ahí plantada en el recibidor.

Están de broma...

Dos semanas...

Dos semanas en las que estaré sola en casa...

¡CON PEETA!

* * *

 **Hola Catnip1! Cato sí cumplió haha en la original ellos se afeitan pero me pareció más divertido tintarlo.**

 **Hola x! Yo no digo nada que es spoileeerrr ;D**


	21. Cocinando para Peeta

-No estamos aún soñando. ¿No? De veras se fueron... -murmuro, aún mirando la puerta de entrada por la que se acaban de ir nuestros padres.

\- Aha... Bueno... y ¿Ahora qué hacemos? -dice Peeta-. ¿Sabes cocinar?

Yo sacudo la cabeza.

No tengo paciencia para la cocina, lo único que se preparar son sándwiches.

\- No. ¿Y tú?

\- Sé hacer algunos postres, pero comida...

\- Um... podemos mirar recetas en internet. Y podemos turnarnos para hacer de comer -sugiero.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal si yo cocino los días pares y tú los impares?

\- Vale, hagámoslo así.

\- Pues como hoy es 23, te toca a ti. Me vuelvo a la cama. ¡Hasta luego!

\- ¡Oye! ¡Peeta esto no es justo!

Pero él ya ha subido las escaleras y se ha metido en su cuarto. Quizá debería volver a la cama yo también. Aunque pensándolo bien ya no tengo tanto sueño.

Me siento en el sofá, agarro el control remoto y pongo un canal de cocina. Tal vez aprenda algo...

 **Más tarde...**

\- Kaaaaatniss... tengo hambreee... -canturrea Peeta apoyado en el sofá detrás de mí.

Lo ignoro, tratando de concentrarme en la película que estoy viendo.

\- Kaaaatniss... haz algo de comeeer, es tu turnoooooo...

\- Deberíamos empezar mañana con el trato en lugar de hoy. ¿Qué tal si cada uno se hace su propia cena hoy?

\- Vamos, no seas así. Deberías haber pensado mejor la propuesta si no querías cocinar hoy.

Vuelvo a ignorarlo.

\- Kaaaatniss... Kaaaatniss... Kaaaatniss...

Cada vez que dice mi nombre me da un pequeño tirón de la trenza.

Al final se hace insoportable.

\- De acuerdo. Haré de cenar.

Voy a la cocina y me pongo a buscar algo en una App de recetas fáciles que me he descargado. Por fin encuentro una, arroz tres delicias. Tan solo hay que cocer el arroz y agregarle guisantes, zanahoria y jamón.

-¡Manos a la obra!

Me pongo a buscar los ingredientes y seguir la receta. La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa. Peeta se va a comer algo preparado por mí y quiero impresionarlo, aunque a mí nunca me ha gustado cocinar. Deberíamos pedir comida a domicilio o algo, para eso nos han dejado la tarjeta de crédito.

Después de media hora he terminado de cocinar, Peeta ha puesto la mesa, ha colocado dos platos con sus correspondientes cubiertos, vasos y agua fresca.

No puedo evitar pensar que parecemos una pareja. Y entonces comienzo a sonrojarme.

Una parejita que cena todos los días juntos después de un día de duro trabajo y se cuentan todo lo que han hecho durante el día mientras cenan.

Nos sentamos a comer una vez servida la comida. Mientras Peeta se lleva la primera cucharada a la boca, yo lo observo.

Peeta mastica. No se ha muerto lo que significa que lo que he preparado no es venenoso.

\- Um... -dice, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Le falta un poco de sal, y el arroz se ha apelmazado, pero tampoco está tan horrible. No eres muy buena en la cocina. ¿No Katniss?

\- Entonces la próxima vez cocinas tú -digo molesta-. Y no es que no sea buena, es que no he practicado nunca, hay una gran diferencia. ¡Estoy segura que tú no lo harías mejor que yo!

\- En verdad mañana iba a preparar una lasaña. Mi madre me enseñó a hacerla hace un par de años y no me sale mal. Pero como dudas de mis capacidades culinarias se me quitan las ganas de hacerla.

\- Pues que se te quiten.

\- Si lo piensas bien, debe ser algo hereditario. Romy tampoco es muy buena en la cocina.

\- ¡Callate! -grito.

Peeta comienza a reír a carcajadas, aunque a estas alturas sé que le gusta provocarme con esos comentarios. El arroz no me ha salido tan mal como esperaba a pesar de los fallos, tengo que averiguar cómo hacer que no se apelmace para la próxima vez. Peeta se come hasta el último grano a pesar de sus protestas, y eso me hace feliz.

Cuando terminamos de comer toca fregar los platos, la arrocera y limpiar la cocina. Como es algo de lo que siempre se ha ocupado mi madre y Camila no me había alcanzado a darme cuenta lo pesadas que son las tareas domésticas de este tipo. Todos los días hay que cocinar, luego limpiarlo todo. Es tan tedioso...

¿Cómo se les ocurre irse de luna de miel y dejarnos solos, tan jóvenes?

Nuestros padres son tan irresponsables...

Soy consciente de que algún día me tocará a mí hacer todo esto y me sorprendo pensando que ojalá fuera una adolescente por siempre. Hay días en los que pedimos comida a domicilio o vamos a un restaurante, pero eso no te salva de tener que hacer tareas domésticas. Encima soy tan mala... y Peeta se mete conmigo... y lo peor es que no puedo replicarle porque tiene razón...

\- Mi comida es tan mala que ni yo misma me la comería... -murmuro mientras le paso un plato para que él lo seque y lo meta en la alacena.

\- No seas tan dura contigo misma, quiero decir, hay lugar para mejoras, para muchas mejoras pero aún se puede comer.

\- ¿Podrías cocinar tú a partir de ahora? Yo puedo hacer otra cosa. De veras lo odio. Odio tener que hacerlo.

\- Pero te ves tan linda con ese delantal, esforzándote tanto para hacer la cena...

Cuando se da cuenta que me he sonrojado, Peeta ríe. Ahora ya no puedo negarme. Debo seguir mejorando y practicando para Peeta...

¿Se habrá dado cuenta ya de lo que siento por él?

Nunca hace comentarios sobre eso, es difícil saberlo.

Pasamos el resto del día mirando libros de cocina y decidiendo qué es lo que él iba a hacer mañana en su turno. Me dijo que me dejaba elegir a mí, así que dije que quería que me hiciera esa lasaña de la que tanto ha presumido.

Quedamos para ir a hacer la compra los dos juntitos. Cuando se lo diga a Madge no se lo va a creer.

Al día siguiente...

Hoy es nochebuena. Se supone que es una fecha para celebrar en familia y mis padres nos han abandonado a nuestra suerte. Ni siquiera se han molestado en poner la decoración de navidad. Nos han dejado todo el trabajo a nosotros.

Me levanto antes que Peeta para ir a buscar al desván, pero abro todas las cajas y no hay ni rastro de las decoraciones de navidad ni del árbol.

Cuando termino de poner todo patas arriba, oigo a Peeta subir las escaleras del desván y asomar la cabeza por la trampilla.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Estoy buscando el árbol y las decoraciones de navidad, deberían estar aquí en alguna de estas cajas.

\- Hmm... debieron perderse durante la mudanza -dice Peeta-. Mis padres dijeron que iban a tirar todas sus decoraciones porque de seguro ustedes tenían las propias y no querían llevar tanto peso. Quizá tus padres pensaron la misma cosa.

Suspiro.

-Sí, eso es muy propio de mis padres, seguramente es lo que haya pasado... ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Celebrar la navidad sin espíritu navideño es tan soso...

\- Bueno, agreguemos eso a la lista de la compra. Desayunemos y vayamos al centro comercial. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¡Sí!

Estoy muy entusiasmada por salir con Peeta al centro comercial. Es como si fuera una cita. No puedo creerlo.

Termino mi cereal con leche en un tiempo record y voy a cambiarme. Me estiro el cabello con la plancha de mamá y me pongo mi ropa nueva. Regalo de la abuela. Luego voy al armario a por mi abrigo favorito y nos vamos.

El centro comercial está precioso con luces de navidad por todas partes. De veras se puede sentir el espíritu de la navidad. Peeta y yo vamos a la sección navideña donde tienen árboles de plástico de todos los tamaños y después elegimos las decoraciones.

Peeta quiere un árbol pequeño pero yo lo quiero tamaño mediano, así lo podremos usar todos los años.

-Compremos la tira de luces -digo, echándola al carrito-. Oh, y guirnaldas, esas no pueden faltar.

\- De acuerdo...

\- Y este ángel. Teníamos uno igual y a Prim le encantaba... ¿Compramos velas?

\- ¿Velas? ¿Para qué?

\- Para navidad. Creo que se quedarán muy bien si las encendemos sobre la mesa. ¿Y qué te parece este incienso con aroma a canela y manzana?

Salimos de la tienda con dos bolsas llenas después de apuntarnos para el envío del árbol a domicilio para más tarde.

Peeta no parece muy contento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Alegra esa cara. ¡Es navidad!

\- Creo que te pasaste un poco con las compras. Pesan demasiado.

\- Oh, bueno míralo por el lado bueno así no tendremos que comprar más el año que viene.

A nuestro alrededor no paran de salir parejitas de novios agarrados de la mano. Se ven tan felices...

Quizá ellos también piensen que yo y Peeta somos novios.

Seguro que lo piensan.

Me río para mis adentros y entonces recuerdo a Finnick y Annie.

¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos? Seguro que están en una cita.

Madge me ha dicho que no debo pensar en ellos durante las vacaciones, que es lo mejor para mi salud mental pero no puedo evitar que vengan a mi memoria de vez en cuando.

Entonces de repente, Peeta me da un tirón del brazo.

\- ¡Eh! ¿No ves que está en rojo? Estás en la luna, Katniss.

\- Ups... lo siento -digo.

Esto me pasa por ponerme a pensar en lo que no debo.

Mientras esperamos a que se ponga en verde, Peeta deja las bolsas en el suelo.

\- No deberías haber comprado tanto -dice.

\- Ay Peeta, ya deja de quejarte. Estás todo el rato igual. Quizá las bolsas no pensan tanto, tal vez eres tú que eres un debilucho.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? No dirías lo mismo si tuvieras que cargar tú con ellas.

\- Peeta el debiluchooo -canturreo.

Él siempre se mete conmigo ahora es mi turno de devolvérsela.

\- No te rías de mi fuerza, ahora mismo te voy a demostrar lo fuerte que soy.

\- ¿Ah sí? -me burlo-. ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

Peeta me pasa un brazo por la espalda y otro por detrás de las rodillas. Un segundo después, estoy en el aire en sus brazos sin poder ser capaz de reaccionar. ¡Me está tomando en brazos!

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Retiras lo que dijiste sobre mi fuerza?

\- ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! -grito mientras trato de librarme de él.

A nuestro lado, la gente que hay esperando a que se ponga en verde nos miran y comienzan a reír. Cuando Peeta finalmente me deja en el suelo, todos siguen mirándonos.

\- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Todo el mundo se está riendo de nosotros!

Unos segundos después se pone en verde y Peeta y yo cruzamos.

\- Por cierto -dice-. Después de las vacaciones de navidad voy a comenzar un trabajo a tiempo parcial en Cinna's.

\- ¿En Cinna's, en serio? Yo voy ahí mucho con Madge. ¿Nos harás descuentos?

\- Ya veremos -dice-. En verdad, el dueño me llamó esta mañana y me pidió que empezase ya, pero yo rechacé su propuesta. No quería dejarte sola en casa tanto tiempo.

Él... rechazó comenzar a trabajar inmediatamente por mí... Peeta de verdad se preocupa por mí.

-G-gracias. Te lo agradezco mucho pero de verdad no tenías por qué.

\- ¿Y si entra un ladrón? ¿Cómo vas a enfrentarte a él tú sola?

\- ¡No me da ningún miedo! ¡Soy completamente capaz de enfrentarme a un ladrón yo sola!

Discutimos sobre eso un rato más. Pero es una discusión divertida. Al volver a casa pasamos por el supermercado a hacer la compra y luego Peeta hace su lasaña. Me sorprende ver que le ha salido tan bien.

Ha sido un día estupendo. Quizá debería dar las gracias a mis irresponsables padres por haber podido vivir este momento con Peeta...

* * *

 **Hola, siento el hiatus, estoy de exámenes y con muy poco tiempo. Perdón. Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más gracias por leer a todos.**


	22. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Tras hacer la cena nos ponemos a montar y decorar el árbol y la casa.

-¿Ves? ¿No queda todo así mucho mejor? -digo al terminar.

Hemos colocado el árbol en un rincón del salón y hemos repartido las figuritas. Me hubiera gustado comprar también una corona de acebo para la puerta, pero no quedaban, es lo que tiene ir tan tarde. En las compras de última hora hay que aguantarse con lo que queda.

\- No está mal. Al menos se te da bien esto de decorar.

\- ¿¡Cómo que al menos!? -digo en voz alta.

\- Tranquila Katniss, es casi navidad. Si no te portas bien no tendrás regalos -bromea Peeta.

\- Entonces vayámonos a dormir. Estoy cansadísima.

\- Buena idea.

Ambos nos despedimos y nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones. Mientras espero a que Peeta se duerma y todo esté en silencio me pongo a pensar lo diferente que es esta navidad de todas las anteriores. Solíamos celebrarla los cuatro juntos, a veces los abuelos también venían y la abuela hacía su receta de cordero al horno bañado en salsa de trufas. Abríamos los regalos juntos y después jugábamos a algún juego de mesa.

Ya no volverán esas navidades porque ahora nuestra vida es totalmente distinta. Ya no sólo están mis padres yo y Prim, también están Peeta y sus padres. Es un gran cambio.

Esta vez sin embargo estoy sola con él. Es un poco triste pero me alegra tenerlo ahí. Me pregunto qué estará pensando él de que el resto de nuestra familia haya decidido irse de luna de miel en unas fechas tan señaladas.

Dan las doce de la noche, entonces con cuidado saco los paquetes que he estado escondiendo en mi armario. Un disco de la cantante Effie Trinket para papá, una blusa para mamá, un libro para Prim, una caja de música joyero para Camila, una colección de películas para Ian y una gorra y unas gafas de sol nuevas para Peeta.

Tuve que ahorrar mi semanada durante mucho tiempo para poder permitírmelo todo. Con una familia tan grande comprar regalos para todos es caro.

Echo dos viajes para poner los regalos debajo del árbol. Veo que Peeta ya ha colocado los suyos. El que lleva mi nombre es pequeño y cuadrado. Siento la tentación de abrirlo y ver que hay dentro pero la resisto y me voy a dormir.

 **En la mañana de navidad...**

Un villancico me despierta, cuando miro el reloj, veo que son casi las diez de la mañana voy a vestirme corriendo. Al abrir la puerta, el aroma del chocolate invade mi nariz.

\- ¡Feliz navidad! -dice Peeta con su nueva gorra y gafas de sol puestas.

Lleva una taza de chocolate en las manos, me la ofrece y yo la tomo.

\- Te quedan bien -digo.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando en comprarme unas gafas de sol nuevas?

\- Es posible que Prim me lo haya dicho, bueno. ¿Y qué me ha traído a mí Santa Claus?

El paquete blanco con un lazo azul sigue en el mismo lugar de ayer bajo el árbol. Me siento en el suelo y comienzo a abrirlo. Resulta ser un frasco de perfume. Un regalo de Peeta... mi primer regalo de él si no contamos a Buttercup el dinosaurio. Aunque ese es más bien de Prim.

\- Muchas gracias Peeta -digo, echándome un poco de perfume en la muñeca y oliéndolo.

Tiene un aroma muy dulce y especiado, como a maranjas y vainilla.

\- ¿Te gusta? -dice Peeta.

\- Me gusta mucho. Es el primer perfume que tengo. Mamá no suele comprar muchos.

\- Bien.

Peeta parece estar de muy buen humor hoy. Está sonriendo mucho cosa de la que no me estoy quejando en absoluto.

Empezamos temprano a preparar la cena, como es Navidad queremos hacer algo especial. Haremos ternera asada y un pastel para el que ayer compramos los ingredientes. Mientras la carne se asa en el horno comenzamos a preparar el bizcocho. Peeta y yo malgastamos la mitad de la masa. Él comienza a hundir el dedo en la masa y pasármelo por la cara y yo hago lo mismo. Al final nos toca hacer más y cuando termina de hornearse lo decoramos con nata, dulces y una pequeña casita de jengibre que compramos el día anterior. Queda precioso, como si lo hubiéramos comprado en una pastelería.

Acordamos que yo me ducho primero para quitarme la harina y la masa reseca del cuerpo, y mientras Peeta prepara la mesa hasta y después en su turno yo preparo lo demás.

La idea de que hemos cocinado algo nosotros solos y ahora vamos a cenar juntos hace que me entusiasme y mientras me arreglo, no puedo parar de fantasear con ello. Elijo mi mejor ropa e incluso le robo un poco de maquillaje a mamá y me pongo el perfume que me acaba de regalar Peeta. Mientras estoy en mi cuarto terminando de arreglarme lo oigo meterse en el baño.

Tengo que ser rápida.

Bajo al salón, saco las velas y las enciendo. Pongo la carne en una bandeja y la dejo en la mesa así como el pastel. Peeta baja algo más tarde, cuando lo oigo llegar apago las luces, para que la luz de las velas sea la principal fuente de iluminación.

-Vaya... qué ambiente tan...

\- Tan ¿Qué?

\- Um... ¿Romántico?

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- No pasa nada. En verdad me gusta mucho la luz de las velas. Es úna luz cálida y acogedora.

Quizá sí lo he puesto todo demasiado romántico, las velas, los platos uno frente al otro, el vestido y el maquillaje... me pregunto si Peeta lo encuentra raro pero no parece disgustarle a él tampoco. Soy incapaz de decir nada, toda la sangre se me ha subido a las mejillas de la vergüenza y por unos segundos sólo nos miramos y Peeta sonríe...

Y en ese momento suena el timbre...

Me siento algo enojada. ¿Quién diablos osa interrumpir este momento?

\- Iré a abrir -digo secamente.

No se quién iba a venir a visitarnos el día de navidad...

Cuando abro me encuentro cara a cara con Annie y Finnick.

\- ¡Feliz navidad! -dice Annie, ella se ve entusiasmada mientras que Finnick permanece serio- Buenas noches Katniss. ¿Te sorprendimos?

\- ¿Quién es? -dice Peeta asomándose al recibidor-. Oh... ¿Qué están haciendo aquí ustedes dos?

\- Bueno, hoy decidí presentarles a Finnick a mis padres así que hicimos cena de navidad en casa y después nos fuimos a dar una vuelta para sentir el espíritu navideño en el ambiente. Traemos refrescos para todos.

¿Annie le ha presentado ya a Finnick a sus padres? Eso sí que es formalizar...

\- Pues la verdad es que no podrían haber llegado en un momento más oportuno -dice Peeta-. Ibamos a empezar a cenar, si quieren pueden unirse a nosotros. Creo que hicimos demasiada comida para los dos.

\- ¿Para los dos? -dice Finnick- ¿Dónde están vuestros padres? ¿Y Prim?

Así que toca traer más cubiertos para ellos dos mientras le explicamos toda la historia de la boda y la luna de miel en el Distrito 4.

\- Se han ido... al Distrito 4 por dos semanas en navidad... ¿Y les han dejado a ustedes dos solos? -dice Annie incrédula.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes dos están prácticamente viviendo solos en estos momentos?

Finnick y Annie comparten una mirada de complicidad y ambos se sonrojan.

\- Eh ¿Qué están pensando? ¡Pervertidos! -grito-. Peeta y yo no hemos hecho nada raro.

Sin responder a eso, Finnick se levanta bruscamente.

-Mellark, tenemos que hablar.

Y agarrando a Peeta del brazo lo medio arrastra al pasillo ante la mirada perpleja de las dos.

 **Por su parte Peeta...**

Todo pasó tan rápido que a Peeta no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Unos segundos atrás estaba sentado a la mesa hablando con todos y ahora estaba en el pasillo después de ser arrastrado de la manga de su camisa por aquel chico.

\- ¡Eh! La camisa es nueva. ¿Sabes? -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Finnick no pareció darle importancia a eso.

\- Escúchame, payaso. Si me entero que has hecho algo con Katniss... si me entero que ustedes dos...

Peeta sabía exactamente a qué se refería Finnick, pero decidió tomarle el pelo un poco.

\- ¿Hacer el qué con Katniss? Lo siento, si no especificas no puedo saber lo que no debo hacer.

El chico no tardó en sonrojarse.

\- S-sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero Mellark, deja de hacerte el tonto.

\- Bueno, si no especificas no puedo confirmar mi teoría. Vamos, dímelo Finnick. ¿Qué es lo que no debo hacer con Katniss? -dijo con voz seductora.

\- Escucha, sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando así que dilo. ¡Prométeme que no vas a hacerle nada! ¡Dame tu palabra de hombre, Mellark!

"Tal y como lo predije" pensó Peeta con una media sonrisa.

 **Por su parte Annie...**

\- ¡Buen provecho!

El objetivo de aquella visita era de presumir de lo felices que son juntos delante de Katniss y Peeta pero mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne y se lo echaba a la boca, Annie pensó que no podían haber llegado en mejor momento.

¡Imagina qué hubiera pasado si hubieran estado un poco más de tiempo juntos!

\- Esta carne está deliciosa. ¿La ha cocinado Peeta? -dijo Annie.

\- La hemos hecho entre los dos, me alegra que te guste... ¿Y qué tal fue la comida familiar?

Bueno, al menos Katniss parecía interesada. Eso era bueno.

\- ¡Estupendamente! A mis padres les encantó Ginta. Todos se llevaron muy bien. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

-Aha...

Annie estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en sonar entusiasmada. Y parecía que Katniss se lo estaba creyendo. En verdad nada de eso había pasado. Cada uno había cenado con sus respectivas familias y habían quedado en visitar a Peeta y Katniss para que ellos dos no se olvidaran durante las vacaciones sobre su noviazgo.

En ese instante, el timbre volvió a sonar.

Definitivamente iba a ser una noche llena de sorpresas.


	23. Una decisión difícil

\- ¡CATO! -exclamo sorprendida al abrir la puerta.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!? -dice Annie escandalizada.

\- Buenas noches -dice.

Su cabello ha perdido el rosa chillón de cuando se lo tintó aunque aún se torna algo rosado, el nuevo pelo rubio se puede ver en la raíz. Al oír la campana, Peeta y Finnick se acercan.

\- ¿Más invitados? -dice Peeta.

\- ¡¿Cato?! ¿¡Qué rayos...!? -grita Finnick.

\- ¿¡Cómo que qué rayos?! ¿¡Qué forma es esa de recibir a tu primo!? No puedo creer que organizaran una fiesta y no me invitaran.

\- Lo siento, se nos pasó -dice Peeta.

\- Cato. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -dice Finnick.

-Lo estaba, pero el otro día cuando mis padres y yo fuimos a tu casa vi que habías recibido un mensaje de Annie y tuve que leerlo. Vi que ella te proponía ir hoy a casa de Katniss a esta hora así que hoy estuve atento y les seguí. Pensé que Katniss habría organizado una fiesta y les había invitado y para no venir con las manos vacías compré una botella de champán de camino aquí... no puedo creer que no me dijeran nada... ¿¡Por qué no me invitaron!?

\- Verás, en verdad yo no organicé ninguna fiesta ni invité a nadie -digo.

La fiesta que organicé era sólo para mí y Peeta. Nadie más...

\- Nunca habría pensado que tú querrías estar en una fiesta en la que yo también estuviera, Cato -dice Peeta.

\- Eso es cosa del pasado. Ya no tienes nada que ver con Annie por eso no tengo nada contra ti.

Suspiro. Este chico...

\- Bueno vamos adentro, se va a escapar la calefacción.

Cato pasa y yo cierro la puerta tras él.

\- Voy a traer platos y cubiertos para Cato -dice Peeta adelantándose a la cocina.

\- Eh... pero esta es la casa de Katniss ¿No? ¿Cómo se toma Peeta esas confianzas?

\- ¿No miraste los nombres del buzón, Cato? Pone casa Everdeen-Mellark. Yo también vivo aquí.

\- ¿¡C-CÓMO!? ¿¡USTEDES DOS... ESTÁN VIVIENDO JUNTOS LOS DOS SOLOS!?

Annie y Finnick le dedican una mirada asesina.

\- ¡Cierra la bocota, Cato! -dice Annie.

\- ¡No digas estupideces, viven aquí con sus padres! -dice Finnick.

Cato aún se ve más confundido que antes. Normalmente cuando la gente se entera de nuestra situación reacciona más o menos así.

\- ¿Dos familias viviendo juntas? ¿Y eso a qué se debe? ¿Son parientes?

\- Bueno sucede que... -comienza a decir Peeta pero luego hace una pausa-. Bah, ya estoy cansado de explicar siempre la misma cosa, que te lo explique Finnick.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Y qué quieres que yo le diga, Mellark?! ¡Yo tampoco quiero explicárselo!

\- Además Cato esto no es nada de tu incumbencia, aprende a no meterte en asuntos de otras personas. Tonto -le regaña Annie.

\- ¡Yo solo quiero ser parte del grupo! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe menos yo! ¿Por qué me tienen que dejar de lado así?

Los dejo discutiendo y me voy a buscar las copas para el champán. Peeta y yo nos miramos, él parece algo decepcionado y yo también lo estoy. Tenía tanta fe en pasar la cena de navidad con él...

-Me están dando dolor de cabeza -murmura.

\- A mí también -digo.

Pero en cuanto sirvo la comida todos se calman y tras comer hacemos un brindis todos juntos.

\- Katniss ¿Por qué no traes el monopoly y jugamos todos un rato? -dice Peeta.

\- ¡Buena idea! Espérenme un minuto.

Los juegos de mesa están en una caja bajo mi cama. No los quise subir al desván porque a veces a mis padres les gusta jugar a alguno. Subo a mi habitación, saco la caja y me pongo a buscar el juego.

\- Así que esta es tu habitación. Es menos femenina de lo que la imaginé siempre.

Es la voz de Finnick. Al mirar hacia atrás lo veo ahí en medio plantado, mirando en todas direcciones.

Me sonrojo. La habitación está hecha un desastre y Finnick está aquí viéndolo todo. Camina hacia la estantería, coge el peluche de Buttercup y comienza a examinarlo.

\- ¡Finnick! ¿Qué haces aquí?

No contesta. Deja a Buttercup donde estaba y coge el frasco de perfume que me ha regalado Peeta.

\- ¡Finnick te estoy hablando! ¡Es de mala educación entrar en las habitaciones de otros sin permiso!

Lo empujo hasta sacarlo fuera a pesar de sus protestas.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? Sólo quería echar un vistazo.

\- El problema es que es MI cuarto. Y está desordenado.

\- ¿Y Mellark?

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Seguro que él si ha entrado a tu habitación.

\- Bueno él vive aquí, es normal que alguna vez lo haya hecho. ¿No crees?

\- Entiendo. Entonces voy a volver a entrar, no voy a ser menos que él.

Finnick trata de apartarme pero yo lo empujo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a entrar sin tener mi permiso! Si tanto quieres ver habitaciones de chicas lo que deberías hacer es pedirle a Annie que te enseñe la suya.

\- Annie no significa nada para mí -dice.

Y yo no le creo.

\- ¡Mentiroso! Han estado yendo a citas, ella te trae comida a los entrenamientos. ¡Incluso has comido en su casa y has conocido a su padres!

\- Si me pides que rompa con ella en este mismo momento, iré abajo ahora mismo a decirle que lo nuestro se ha terminado.

Abro mucho los ojos, incapaz de decir nada.

\- Si me eliges a mí, cortaré con Annie. Pero si prefieres a Peeta renunciaré a ti y seguiré saliendo con ella. Puedes darme la respuesta el día que la escuela comience. Piénsalo.

Y girándose sobre sus talones Finnick vuelve abajo y todos jugamos Monopoly como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Al día siguiente...**

Madge (11:08): Entonces... ¿Tus padres de verdad han pasado la navidad en el Distrito 4?

Katniss (11:09): Sí, y también planean quedarse para año nuevo. Peeta y yo habíamos quedado para ver los fuegos artificiales juntos pero ahora Annie, Finnick y Cato quieren venir también. Parece que lo hacen a propósito para que no nos quedemos solos. ¬¬

Madge (11:09): ¿Y qué vas a hacer con respecto a Finnick?

Katniss (11:10): He estado pensando... tengo que hablar con él. Creo que he llegado a la conclusión de que me gustan los dos. Me gusta Finnick, pero también me gusta Peeta.

Madge (11:11): Vaya. Sí que eres ambiciosa. :) ¡Pero no puedes salir con ambos!

Katniss (11:13): Por eso, tengo que tomar una decisión y tengo que tomarla ya. Le pedí a Finnick tiempo para aclararme, al principio no me aclaré pero ahora lo he hecho. Por eso mismo que me gusta creo que él merece ser feliz. Ahora mismo está saliendo con Annie y hacen una linda pareja. Peeta está soltero, si Finnick también lo estuviera todo sería más difícil para mí. Pero él ha encontrado a otra chica y no puedo interponerme entre ellos.

Madge (11:14): ¡Bravo! Qué maduro suena eso jajaja.

Katniss (11:15): Pero ya paremos de hablar de mí. ¿Cómo fueron tus navidades?

Madge (11:16): Umm... aquí las navidades no son nada del otro mundo. Papá faltó, y mamá se pasó el día criticándolo.

Katniss (11:17): Podrías haber venido. Al final los planes de cenar con Peeta a solas no salieron como esperaba, tenerte aquí me habría animado. Aunque quizá te habrían emparejado con Cato.

Madge (11:18): Jajajaja, noooo. ¡Cato no! Y ni lo conozco pero por la forma en que me hablaste de él... yo con el primo de Finnick... jajajaja.

Katniss (11:18): Bueno, algún día tendrás que tener tú también un novio. ;)

\- ¡Katniss! ¿Me ayudas a fregar los platos de ayer? -oigo a Peeta decir desde la cocina.

\- ¡Ya voy!

Katniss (11:19): Voy a limpiar un poco. Tendrías que ver la cocina y el salón cómo quedaron. No llevo bien esto de hacer de adulta responsable.

Madge (11:20): ¡Que te sea leve!

 **El 2 de enero...**

Finnick y Annie han estado visitándonos mucho. También Cato. En Noche Vieja fuimos a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales juntos y al día siguiente Annie arregló todo para que fuéramos los cinco a comer a un restaurante.

Y ahora...

Vuelta a la rutina...

En cuanto paso a la clase, Madge me hace señas desde su sitio.

\- ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Katniss! ¿Han venido ya tus padres?

\- Aún no. Todavía se quedan unos días más.

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Y Finnick? ¿Has hablado ya con él?

\- No, no lo he visto. ¿Dónde está?

El sitio de Finnick está vacío. Pero en ese mismo instante lo veo entrando al aula. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y él se vuelve a salir.

\- ¡Y ahí lo tienes! Es tu oportunidad -dice Madge.

Asiento y voy a buscar a Finnick. Tengo algo de miedo. Pero no puedo huir más de esto. Él merece una respuesta...

 **Por su parte Finnick...**

El chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Temía el momento en que se encontrase otra vez con Katniss. La había puesto entre la espada y la pared al decirle eso, pero debía decidirse ya, había esperado esa respuesta por mucho tiempo.

Pero... ¿Y si Katniss elegía a Peeta? De pensar eso, el pulso le empezó a temblar.

 _Cálmate, Finnick._

Bueno, fuera como fuera había que forzar un desenlace. No podía seguir viviendo con esa incertidumbre. Si Katniss elegía a Peeta sería un golpe duro, uno del que no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en recuperarse, pero al final lo haría. No le quedaba más remedio.

Lo duro iba a ser tener que verles la cara a ambos todos los días, pues los tres iban a la misma clase.

\- Finnick.

Al ver a Katniss a su lado, Finnick dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa.

\- H-hola Katniss. Buenos días. ¿Qué tal?

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Ambos tomaron la escalera pasaron por la segunda planta de los alumnos de segundo, por la tercera de los alumnos de tercero y finalmente a la planta donde estaban los laboratorios y la azotea. Hacía una buena mañana. Fría porque era invierno pero no hacía mal tiempo.

\- Finnick... si te digo la verdad... me gustas... me gustas mucho...

\- ¡¿D-de verdad!? -dijo, a penas podía articular palabra de la felicidad.

\- Pero también me gusta Peeta.

La felicidad se marchitó, dando paso a la confusión.

\- Me gustan mucho ambos. Y como aún así tengo que escoger solo a uno... he decidido que no puedo escogerte a ti, Finnick. ¿Te gustaría salir con alguien que tiene a otro chico en la cabeza?

\- ¡No me importa! ¡No me importa en absoluto! Si sales conmigo haré que te olvides de Mellark. En unos meses ni siquiera recordarás que te gustaba.

\- Yo... no estoy tan segura. Vivimos en la misma casa. Incluso si quisiera evitarlo no podría. Está demasiado involucrado en mi vida. Por eso Finnick, te pido por favor que intentemos olvidarnos el uno del otro. Sigue saliendo con Annie. Ella es una chica estupenda, no puedo arrancarte de sus brazos así como así. Sin embargo Peeta está soltero. Por supuesto, esto me hace sentir celos de ella. Pero no puedo seguir siendo tan inmadura y egoísta. ¡Por eso mismo que me gustas quiero que seas feliz!

Oh no... Katniss de veras pensaba que él estaba saliendo con Annie.

\- Katniss, no. No es lo que tu piensas Annie y yo...

Pero algo le impidió seguir. Finnick se imaginó el futuro, se imaginó a una Katniss muy enojada por saber que era todo una farsa para ponerla celosa.

 _"¿¡QUE ERA MENTIRA!? ¡ERES IDIOTA, FINNICK! ¡NO ME HABLES NUNCA MÁS!"_

\- Eh... quiero decir... Annie y yo tampoco vamos tan, tan en serio. Solo salimos juntos por diversión.

Katniss sonrió tristemente, mirando al horizonte.

\- Finnick. Que te guste me hace feliz. Fuiste mi amor platónico por mucho tiempo. Igualmente, me gustaría que sigamos siendo amigos, aunque tengas novia. Y por supuesto también me gustaría ser amiga de Annie. Incluso si yo a Peeta no le gusto es lo mejor. No puedo tratarte como un plato de segunda mesa. No mereces eso. Nos vemos en clase.

\- ¡Katniss espera!

Pero ella no se giró, y Finnick no fue tras ella.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo tal y como él y Annie las habían planeado. Finnick se arrepintió de haber empezado aquel montaje. Las mentiras nunca llegan a ninguna parte. Quizá sin el plan Katniss lo hubiera escogido a él.

Tenía que decírselo. Las cosas ya no podían ir peor de todos modos...


	24. La verdad sale a la luz

**Por su parte Madge...**

No había visto a Darius ni una sola vez durante las vacaciones de navidad. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba tanto...

Tampoco tenían arte en lunes, por lo que en clase tampoco lo había visto.

Madge le había mandado un mensaje con el celular citándolo en la biblioteca en los cinco últimos minutos del segundo descanso. A esa hora nadie solía ir por ahí.

Estaba nerviosa, los segundos se le hacían horas mientras esperaba a que Darius acudiera a su cita.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió. Madge sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron de la alegría. Pero su gozo no duró ni un segudo, pues quien había abierto la puerta no era el profesor Darius.

\- Vaya... te ves tan decepcionada. Doy por hecho de que no era a mí a quien esperabas encontrar. ¿A quién esperabas pues?

Conocía a aquel chico. Era un alumno de tercero, el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Decían que era algún tipo de genio y encima su cabello rubio dorado y sus ojos azules lo hacían popular entre las chicas. Pero a ella no le resultaba atractivo. No era su tipo.

Y encima era un creído.

\- No es asunto tuyo -dijo con brusquedad.

\- ¿Ah no? Oye, yo te conozco. Eres Madge Undersee la bella alumna de primero del club de literatura. Si hubiese sabido que te iba a encontrar aquí habría venido más a menudo.

Y encima ahora intentaba ligar con ella.

\- ¿Te importa? Estoy estudiando.

Madge fijó su vista en la libreta e hizo como que leía, pero eso no detuvo al chico, que se sentó a su lado y comenzó a mirar el contenido de su libreta.

\- ¿Qué estudias?

\- Matemáticas.

\- Matemáticas, qué aburrido. Si quieres te puedo mostrar algo más divertido. ¿Quieres que nos saltemos el resto de las clases y vayamos a Cinna's a tomar algo?

\- No gracias -dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la salida.

\- ¡Hey, no te vayas! ¿No te gusta el té? ¿Quieres que en su lugar vayamos a...?

Pero Madge no oyó el final de la frase, cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella.

 **Más tarde...**

\- El pastel de chocolate de Cinna's está hoy el doble de rico que de costumbre. ¿No? -digo a Madge.

Estoy tratando de sonar normal, aunque en verdad me está saliendo muy forzado. No soy buena escondiendo mis sentimientos.

Tras hablar con Finnick quedé mentalmente agotada.

\- Katniss, no tienes buena cara. Deberías desahogarte. Después te sentirás mejor -dice Madge, ella siempre tan comprensiva.

\- Te has dado cuenta... ¿Verdad? -suspiro.

\- Aha. Ahora cuéntame por qué estás preocupada.

\- Bueno, ya no tiene vuelta atrás. He tomado una decisión. He escogido a Peeta. Incluso sin saber si él quiere salir conmigo o no y creo que es la decisión correcta.

\- Es una decisión valiente. Y la verdad a mí me gustaría mucho verte saliendo con Peeta. Aunque también hacías una linda pareja con Finnick.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Bueno, él siempre estuvo ahí para ti, ustedes dos se conocen bien desde secundaria y a Peeta lo conociste hace menos de un año, es buen chico pero como tú misma dices es un misterio. ¿No se te pasó por la cabeza que tal vez no te gusta sino que lo encuentras enigmático y novedoso?

\- Mmm... bueno ya no importa. ¿O sí?

Pero el punto de Madge es muy válido. Tal vez de Peeta sólo me interese eso...

\- ¡Hey chicas! ¿Todo bien?

Peeta nos saluda desde detrás de la barra con su nuevo uniforme de Cinna's. Ambas lo saludamos de vuelta y él se va a llevar un frapuccino a un cliente en una bandeja.

Madge y yo nos ponemos a hablar de otras cosas. Ella me cuenta algo sobre un tipo que ha estado molestándola, cosa que pasa a veces. Madge es muy guapa y muchos chicos le piden salir y ella los rechaza a todos. Incluso a los más guapos.

Después la acompaño a casa y comienzo a ir a la mía, pero por el camino me doy la vuelta. Estoy inusualmente triste. Desde que le dije eso a Finnick mi ánimo ha dado un bajón. Y encima Madge que siempre consigue levantarme el ánimo, sólo ha hecho que me sienta peor.

Voy al centro comercial y comienzo a mirar en diferentes tiendas. No voy a comprarme nada pero es algo que me distrae. Paso en el centro comercial una hora más o menos. Peeta debe estar a punto de terminar su jornada. Tal vez sea mejor que vaya a casa para no dejarlo allí solo.

A mí también me hará bien un poco de compañía.

Voy a la parada de autobús y comienzo a esperar. Cuando llevo un rato esperando veo a Annie pasar por la acera de enfrente con una gran bolsa de tela. Es difícil no verla, su cabello rojo resalta mucho.

 **Por su parte Annie...**

Annie casi no reconoce a Katniss. No estaba acostumbrada a verla sin la trenza, con el cabello suelto por eso no se fijó hasta que ella no la llamó agitando la mano. Tenía algo de prisa pero igualmente cruzó la acera para saludarla.

\- ¡Katniss! ¿Qué tal? Te queda mucho mejor el cabello suelto.

\- Oh, a veces en invierno me lo dejo suelto para que no se me enfríen las orejas -contestó la chica.

Annie rió.

\- Pensé que lo hacías para cambiar de look y verte más linda. Para que no se te enfríen las orejas, suena chistoso. ¿Estás volviendo a casa?

\- Sí. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo volví directa a casa desde la escuela, me cambié y me preparé. No voy a pasar la noche en casa así que preparé el neceser y la ropa de mañana. ¿Sabes en casa de quién me voy a quedar? -dijo intentando sonar misteriosa.

La cara de Katniss cambió completamente, se puso muy tensa y se sonrojó un poco. Annie lo encontró divertido.

\- ¿En casa de Finnick?

\- Así es, en casa de Finnick. Me dijo que sus padres estaban fuera y que podía ir a pasar la noche con él. Es la primera vez que paso la noche en casa de un chico, estoy taaaan nerviosa.

Pero al terminar de decir eso, Annie pensó que se había pasado, así que se puso a reir.

\- ¡No seas tonta. Es broma, Katniss! -prosiguió-. Tan solo me quedo en casa de una compañera de clase. ¿Eh? ¿Katniss?

Katniss había comenzado a andar rápido, alejándose de allí.

\- Oh no... se lo ha creído... -murmuró Annie-. Katniss es tan ingenua... bah... ya se lo aclararé la próxima vez que la vea.

 **Katniss...**

No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír.

Finnick me juró que no había nada serio entre ellos, que solo estaban saliendo por diversión. Hoy mismo me estaba diciendo que no le importaría salir conmigo y no ha pasado ni un día cuando ya está invitando a dormir a su casa a Annie. ¿Tan lejos han llegado ya?

Y yo hoy he contribuído a alejarlo de mí... Finnick y yo hemos sido amigos por muchos años. ¿Por qué siento como que lo estoy perdiendo?

Comienzo a sentirme cada vez más triste, con ganas de llorar... pero al doblar la esquina a mi calle, veo a Finnick en la puerta de casa.

\- ¡Katniss! Por fin apareces.

\- Finnick... ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto.

Recuerdo la otra vez que Finnick vino a esperarme. Fue cuando me besó por sorpresa y estuve días sin hablar con él. ¿Ha venido a insistirme más para que salga con él? Sería propio de él. Finnick es muy tozudo.

\- Vengo a disculparme y a confesar algo. Todo este tiempo... te he estado mintiendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y no se iba a quedar Annie a dormir en tu casa? Debes ir rápido antes de que encuentre la casa vacía.

Sus ojos se abren mucho.

\- ¿Qué Annie VA A HACER QUÉ? -grita.

\- Se va a quedar a dormi en tu casa -repito.

\- ¡¿De dónde has sacado eso?!

\- La acabo de encontrar en la parada del autobús, ella misma me lo dijo.

Finnick se cubre la cara con una mano y suspira.

\- Katniss eso no es verdad. ¡Annie te ha tomado el pelo! Ahora escucha, y por favor no te enfades conmigo... Annie y yo no estamos saliendo juntos. Fue todo una farsa, una mentira para ponerte celosa a ti y a Peeta. A Annie le sigue gustando Peeta, así que no. Nada de lo que has estado viendo o oyendo es verdad. Al principio pensé en seguirle el juego porque pensé que era una buena idea pero cada vez me siento más culpable. Perdóname por favor...

La confesión de Finnick me deja sin palabras. Todo fue un acto... todo fue mentira.

Todo este tiempo...

La cabeza me da vueltas, y me apoyo en el muro para evitar caerme.

\- ¡Katniss! ¿Estás bien? ¿Me odias?

\- Es tan propio de ti. Siempre te ha gustado salirte con la tuya.

\- Entonces... ¿Me perdonas?

\- Claro -digo-. Ya no quiero más dramas entre nosotros dos. Quiero que todo vaya bien.

Finnick se acerca más y me aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara.

\- Katniss... sal conmigo.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¡Espera un minuto! -digo dando un paso atrás-. ¿A qué viene esto? Pensé que te di mi respuesta esta mañana.

\- Pero fue una respuesta teniendo en cuenta que Annie y yo estábamos juntos. Dijiste que si estuviera soltero tu respuesta habría sido distinta.

\- ¡Finnick yo nunca dije nada así!

\- Dijiste que no querías interponerte entre yo y Annie. Y ahora que sabes la verdad nada te impide decirme que sí.

Él se acerca aún más e intenta abrazarme. Yo doy otro paso atrás.

\- ¡Espera!

\- No voy a esperar. Ya estoy cansado de esperar.

Finnick me agarra de los brazos y me jala hacia él. Luego acerca su rostro al mío y yo echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Debería darle dos bofetadas e irme a casa pero mi cuerpo está paralizado.

De repente, un delantal en el que pone Cinna's aterriza en la cabeza de Finnick cubriéndolo como si fuera un fantasma, a la vez que Peeta a mis espaldas me cubre la boca con una de sus manos.

Peeta mira a Finnick con una expresión aburrida, como un padre harto de decirle a su hijo que deje de portarse mal.

\- Mira que no aprendes la lección. ¿No te dije que no montaras estos numeritos justo en la puerta de casa? Los vecinos se van a pensar que Katniss es un pendón. Menos mal que salí de trabajar a tiempo. Deberías meditar sobre tu forma de hacer las cosas. No es la más apropiada.

Finnick se quita el delantal de encima y Peeta lo toma.

\- Vuelve a tu casa. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Sin quitar la mano de mi boca, Peeta me conduce al interior de la casa mientras Finnick lo insulta a sus espaldas. Peeta ríe y a mí me empieza a faltar el aire. Cuando Peeta y yo pasamos adentro y por fin me suelta, comienzo a aspirar aire en bocanadas.

\- Finnick siempre será Finnick... -murmura.

Y sin decir nada más, saca un libro de su mochila y comienza a subir las escaleras.

\- ¡Peeta! Gracias por lo de antes...

Él no contesta, solo sonríe y sigue subiendo las escaleras.

¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Tal vez está celoso?

Antes de perderlo de vista trato de ver la portada del libro.

"Pintura modernista, por Haymitch Abernathy"

¿Pintura modernista?

¿Ha mandado el profesor Darius algún trabajo sobre eso? Pero si hoy no hemos tenido clase con él...

Por más que trato de entenderlo, Peeta sigue siendo un misterio.

* * *

 **Hola X si esa escena fue un cortee de rollo impresionante. Pobrecillos, que los dejen en paz de una vez. jajaja.**


	25. Él nunca será tuyo

**Al día siguiente...**

No pude quitarme lo que pasó ayer con Finnick de la cabeza. Hoy no hemos hablado, aunque me ha mandado una nota de papel en medio de la clase pidiendo perdón. Yo le he contestado en otra nota que no pasa nada, que todo está bien... ¿Pero lo está?

Sin embargo ahora, estoy desfogándome lanzando la pelota de tenis contra la pared una y otra vez. Finnick hoy no se ha quedado al entrenamiento del club. Estoy segura de que me está evitando, pero así es mejor.

\- ¡Katniss!

La voz de Annie hace que pierda el ritmo y no consiga darle a la pelota.

\- Annie... -digo, deteniendo mi entrenamiento.

Ella está al otro lado de la valla, lleva puesto su abrigo azul. Su pelo está algo alborotado y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

Salgo de la cancha y me aproximo a ella.

\- ¿A quién has venido a ver hoy, a Finnick o Peeta? -digo, mi tono algo sarcástico después de saber lo del montaje.

\- A ti. He venido a verte a ti Katniss, es que Finnick me dijo que ya te lo había confesado todo -suspira, y su aliento se vuelve blanco al contacto con el frío aire de enero-. Ese chico es tan débil de carácter.

\- ¡Él hizo lo correcto! -exclamo.

\- Bueno ya no tiene caso. ¿Si? Solo vine a disculparme contigo por haberte mentido de esa manera. Lo siento -dice, pero su tono de voz suena indiferente y despreocupado.

\- No suena como una disculpa muy sincera -digo.

\- Es que... si lo piensas un poco quizá deberías darme las gracias.

\- ¿Y por qué debería dártelas?

\- Porque gracias a mí ahora ya sabes qué es lo que quieres.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No sé lo que quiero, ahora estoy incluso más confundida que antes!

\- Me refiero a que ahora sabes que te gustan los dos. Finnick y Peeta -comienzo a sonrojarme y Annie sonríe-. Ha. Y parecías tonta. De todos modos... estoy segura de que Peeta te corresponde.

\- ¿Tú crees? -pregunto.

Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando la oigo decir eso. A veces parece que sí, pero otras...

\- No se el motivo. Pero Peeta nunca abre su corazón a los demás. Es cierto que es amable y extrovertido, pero siempre manteniendo las distancias. Tiene muchos conocidos pero no tiene amigos cercanos, también conoce a muchas chicas pero ninguna le interesa... siempre ha sido igual y eso no ha cambiado. Entonces llegaste tú. Y por alguna razón tú pareces ser especial para él. No sé explicarlo... pero... cuando está contigo parece sentirse mucho más relajado.

Annie aprieta muy fuerte los puños y su voz se vuelve algo triste.

\- Algo así no había ocurrido jamás -añade.

-Eso no significa nada. Peeta y yo somos familia y...

\- ¡¿Familia?! ¡Eso no es verdad! Solo viven juntos pero no les une ningún lazo de sangre, incluso en el registro no están registrados como familia.

\- Bueno eso es cierto pero en la práctica...

\- Es posible que tú le gustes a Peeta pero yo no pienso aceptarlo -me interrumpe-. Porque tú Katniss no eres lo suficientemente buena para él.

Annie aprieta más los puños y yo siento como si mi autoestima se arrastrara por el suelo.

\- Bueno no había necesidad de ser tan brusca... yo ya se que no soy tan bella como tú, y que no me veo bien al lado de alguien tan guapo como Peeta y...

\- ¡No es eso a lo que me refiero! -me vuelve a interrumpir-. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo lo quiero solo a él. Y de eso he estado siempre segura. Pero tú te mueves en un mar de dudas entre Finnick y Peeta. Y él es demasiado especial y único para alguien que ni siquiera lo considera como su primera opción.

Annie comienza a llorar y yo saco un pañuelo de papel de mi bolsillo y se lo doy, demasiado en shock como para reaccionar por sus palabras. Ella me da las gracias y se limpia las lágrimas. Hasta llorando se ve linda. Me pregunto cómo lo hace.

\- Incluso si a Peeta le gustas... nunca lo aceptaré. Nunca permitiré que sea tuyo. ¡No te lo mereces! -grita entre lágrimas, yéndose corriendo.

-Diablos... -murmuro-. Qué conversación más deprimente.

Mi ánimo ha decaído hasta el punto que yo también quiero llorar. Noto como mis ojos se humedecen, pero consigo controlar mis emociones. Annie está equivocada. Finnick y Peeta son muy diferentes y me gustan por cosas muy distintas. Finnick me gusta porque lo conozco bien y tenemos muchas cosas en común. Estoy segura que sería muy feliz siendo su novia. Peeta es más agridulce, al principio me hacía enojar pero ahora han pasado varios meses y me he acostumbrado a su forma de ser, puedo sentir que se preocupa por mí, es un chico sensible aunque no lo aparente y le está yendo muy bien en clase de arte. El profesor Darius está encantado con él y a mí también me gustan sus dibujos. Son muy buenos.

Estoy segura que también sería muy feliz siendo su novia.

Aunque Annie... tiene razón en algunas cosas. Pero debería tratar de comprenderme más y ponerse en mi lugar.

Soy yo la primera que no quiere tener estas dudas.

 **Por su parte Peeta...**

Peeta salió de la biblioteca tras despedirse de Madge. La chica andaba de mal humor, diciendo que había un chico de tercero que había tomado la costumbre de venir todos los días a verla e invitarla salir y ella siempre lo rechazaba. Mientras estudiaba, esperó con curiosidad para ver si tal chico venía pero ese día no lo hizo.

Miró su reloj. Aún quedaba veinte minutos para que Katniss terminase el entrenamiento del club. Hoy se iría a casa sin esperarla. Estaba cansado.

Pero entonces entre los estudiantes que iban y venían vio aquella melena pelirroja que conocía tan bien. Se la veía agitada y nerviosa. ¿Se habría enterado ya que su chico había tratado de besar a Katniss ayer mismo?

-¿Annie?

Ella se giró, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas.

\- ¡Peeta! -exclamó sollozando.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Al parecer sí se había enterado...

Annie corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, rompiendo a llorar más fuerte que antes.

Todos los estudiantes de los alrededores estaban ahora pendientes de ellos dos.

\- ¿Cortaste con Finnick? -dijo.

\- Entre Finnick y yo nunca hubo nada. Tan sólo fingíamos para poner celosa a Katniss y tú lo sabías. ¡Se que lo sabes!

\- Bueno, tenía un ligero presentimiento de que era todo un montaje pero...

Annie se abrazó aún más fuerte a él.

-Te quiero. Te amo con todo mi ser, Peeta. No consigo olvidarme de ti. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo? Haz algo... Ayúdame Peeta...

Él la dejó llorar apoyada en su pecho hasta que se calmó. Era lo único que se le ocurría, dejarla desahogarse. Peeta se sentía horrible por dentro. Odiaba que la gente se sintiera mal por su culpa.

Y ahora sucedió de nuevo, lo que él estaba tratando de evitar.

La había hecho llorar otra vez.

Le había hecho daño otra vez.

 **Más tarde...**

Nuestros padres llegan mañana de sus vacaciones y Peeta aún no ha llegado. El sol ya hace rato que se ha puesto y está empezando a oscurecer.

¿Dónde estará?

¿Tendrá esto algo que ver con Annie?

Lo espero hasta que se hace completamente de noche, entonces me voy a mi cuarto, hago los deberes y me pongo el pijama.

Necesito contarle lo que ha pasado a alguien sino explotaré.

Tomo el celular y comienzo a escribirle un mensaje a Madge.

Katniss (21:13): _Annie vino hoy a verme mientras entrenaba. Nunca adivinarás lo que me dijo._

Madge normalmente contesta enseguida, pero los minutos pasan y pasan y no recibo su mensaje.

A los diez minutos reviso de nuevo el teléfono. Quizá ha contestado y no lo he oído.

 _Visto a las: 21:18._

Lo ha leído pero no ha contestado. ¿Será que está ocupada?

Espero un poco más antes de meterme en la cama.

No puedo dormir.

Son cerca de las doce cuando Peeta llega. Lo oigo un rato hacer ruido en la cocina, luego sube y se mete en su habitación.

Estiro la mano, agarro a Buttercup y lo abrazo. Se que estoy grande para dormir con peluches, pero me siento tan sola...

 **Por su parte Madge...**

Desde su cuarto, Madge oyó el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose en el piso de abajo. Su padre había vuelto tras una semana sin aparecer y su madre estaba borracha. Y eso no era nunca una buena combinación.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! -oyó decir a su madre.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar bebiendo? -gritó su padre.

\- ¿¡Siempre!? ¡Siempre que estás en casa, que es dos veces al año! ¿¡Qué es lo que sucedió ahora!?

\- ¿¡Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Qué sucedió con esa mujer con la que estabas? ¿Ya se cansó de ti también?

El celular había sonado hace rato. Lo revisó y vio que era Katniss. Algo había pasado con Annie pero ella no estaba de humor para hablar de esas cosas en ese instante. Odiaba vivir en aquella casa con todo su corazón. Odiaba a su padre y a su madre. Odiaba los constantes gritos, reproches y peleas.

Cuando se asomó al pasillo tras otro golpe sordo, vio al amante de su madre salir sigilosamente por la puerta principal, y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Necesitaba verlo. Es cierto que habían acordado no verse fuera de la escuela, pero lo necesitaba.

Así que Madge huyó de la casa y atravesó corriendo las calles del distrito rumbo a la casa de su amado. El profesor Darius.

* * *

 **Hola Catnip, si en la serie de televisión hay más escenas de ellos dos solos en navidad, pero solo puse las del comic y alguna nueva porque hay una en que ella le da una bofetada a él y no me gusta, se nota que eso no lo escribió el autor sino el guionista de la serieeee. Y si Finnick hace muchas tonteras pero una de las cosas que más me frustraron es la indecisión de Katniss. Ahora parece que lo tiene claro, ahora no hahaha, es divertido revivirlo todo. Un saludo!**


	26. Un lugar especial

-¡Katniss, Katniss!

En cuanto pongo un pie en la clase, Delly y Twill me secuestran. Me agarran de los brazos y me llevan a un rincón. Todo esto es muy raro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Recuerdas la chica que iba con Peeta el día del partido? Ayer vino corriendo cuando Peeta salía de su sesión de estudio y le abrazó deante de todos. ¡Iba llorando a mares! ¿Sabes algo de lo que ha pasado? Tú vives con él.

\- ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! -consigo articular.

\- ¿Así que tú tampoco sabes nada? -dice Twill.

\- Me acabo de enterar, ayer vi a Annie y recuerdo que se fue llorando pero no sabía que fue a buscar a Peeta...

\- Y Peeta trató de consolarla lo mejor que pudo, poco a poco se calmó. Dejó de llorar y ambos se fueron juntos. La mitad de la escuela estaba allí. ¡Todos lo vieron! -dice Delly.

\- Parecía una telenovela.

Así que por eso Peeta llegó tan tarde... ¿De veras estuvo todo ese rato con Annie? Él aún no ha llegado así que no puedo preguntarle. No estaba de humor y no lo esperé para venir juntos como siempre.

"Peeta no abre su corazón a los demás." eso es lo que dijo Annie.

Todo lo que dijo ella de él es cierto. Es muy popular, pero no tiene amigos cercanos. Antes se llevaba mal con Finnick, pero ahora eso parece ir mejorando...

Miro al asiento de Madge pero está vacío. Qué raro. Ella es de las primeras en llegar.

Katniss (21:13): _Annie vino hoy a verme mientras entrenaba. Nunca adivinarás lo que me dijo._

 _Visto a las: 21:18._

Katniss (07:47): _¿Hola?_

 _Última conexión: 02:31._

¿Qué hacía Madge conectada tan tarde? Y no ha respondido en toda la noche.

Tengo tanto que contarle... me pregunto si le ha sucedido algo.

Alguien toca mi hombro. Cuando me volteo, veo a Finnick.

\- ¿Tienes un momento?

Miro mi reloj, aún quedan cinco minutos para las nueve así que accedo a ir con él. Subimos hasta la terraza como la otra vez.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? -digo una vez estamos allí.

\- He decidido seguirte esperando, Katniss. No voy a presionarte más, no es justo contigo. Te esperaré hasta que te des cuenta de que yo soy mejor para ti que Peeta. Trataré de esperar todo lo que pueda... pero ya sabes que no soy una persona muy paciente. ¡Así que date cuenta rápido!

Finnick sube la voz de repente, eso me pilla desprevenida y comienzo a sonrojarme.

\- Escucha -dice-. Serás mucho más feliz conmigo que con él. Peeta es frío como el hielo y uno nunca sabe lo que está pensando. ¡Además yo no ando por ahí abrazando a mis ex novias en público!

Hablar de esto con Finnick me da mucha vergüenza, me sonrojo más y él también lo hace. Hay un silencio muy incómodo que dura varios segundos que parecen tornarse horas. Y lo peor es que no se como romperlo. Es él quien lo hace.

-P-por cierto, Katniss... los chicos del club andan diciendo...

\- ¿Qué andan diciendo?

\- Que se te están poniendo las piernas muy blancas.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? -Me miro las piernas que asoman entre la falda de mi uniforme y las medias dejando mis rodillas al descubierto-. ¡POR QUE ES INVIERNO IDIOTAS! ¿CÓMO ESPERAN QUE ME PONGA MORENA EN ESTA ÉPOCA DEL AÑO?

\- ¡Cálmate! Yo sólo soy el mensajero. Son los demás chicos los que lo dijeron.

\- Menudos inútiles. Por eso el equipo masculino va tan mal, porque en lugar de tomarse en serio el entrenamiento están mirando donde no deben. Menos mirar a las chicas y más entrenar. ¡Pervertidos!

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo soy mejor jugador que tú, podría vencerte con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no decidimos eso en la cancha? -bromeo.

\- Cuando quieras.

\- Hoy mismo a la hora del entrenamiento.

\- Me parece bien. Y me apuesto un pedazo de pastel y un café en Cinna's a que gano yo.

\- Si hay pastel de por medio entonces ten por seguro que me voy a emplear al máximo.

Finnick y yo cerramos nuestro trato con un apretón de manos, luego volvemos de nuevo a clase.

\- Hacía mucho que no hablaba contigo de ese modo -dice Finnick-. Lo extrañaba.

\- Yo también -confieso-. Tomémonos las cosas un poco más a la ligera. Hemos tenido muchos dramas últimamente. No me quejaría si todo se calma por fin.

\- Yo tampoco. Hagamos eso. No vale la pena sufrir tanto. Ahora corramos, son las nueve y cinco minutos, el profesor Darius nos va a matar.

\- No podría visualizar al profesor Darius matando a nadie ni en un millón de años.

Y con una sonrisa entramos a clase.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y el profesor Darius? -digo.

\- Aún no ha llegado -dice Twill-. Debe ser la primera vez en la historia que llega tarde.

\- ¿Y Madge?

Su asiento sigue vacío.

\- No la he visto hoy...

\- ¡Aquí estoy!

Me giro hacia la puerta, apoyada en el marco y sonriente está Madge.

\- ¡Madge! -digo reuniéndome con ella-. No sabes la suerte que tienes, el profesor Darius aún no ha llegado.

\- Oh, qué bien. Me voy a librar de un buen regaño.

\- Aunque no creo que él te regañase. Él sabe que tú siempre eres muy puntual y que si alguna vez llegas tarde debe ser por una causa de fuerza mayor... ¿Qué pasó? Te mandé dos mensajes y...

\- Siento no haberlos contestado, no estaba de humor, ayer hubo pelea en casa. Mi padre volvió y mi madre...

\- Vaya... lo siento mucho.

\- No pasa nada. En verdad ya estoy acostumbrada. ¿Qué querías?

\- Nada importante -de repente lo de Annie se ve estúpido en comparación con los problemas de Annie.

\- ¿Qué hacen hablando en la puerta? ¡Vamos, a su asiento todo el mundo! -nos regaña el profesor Darius, aunque se nota que está bromeando.

Madge y yo volvemos a nuestros asientos y el profesor se va hacia la mesa, entre comentarios en voz alta sobre su puntualidad.

\- Hoy vamos a hablar sobre materias que saldrán en el examen de fin de curso. No les puedo decir exactamente lo que va a salir, pero quizá, o quizá no esto salga fijo en el examen.

Eso pone a todos de buen humor.

\- El profesor Darius nos ayuda tanto... -comento-. Creo que es mi profesor favorito.

A mi lado Madge sonríe.

Tres clases pasan sin novedad y llega la hora del recreo, cuando me voy a dar cuenta Madge ha desaparecido otra vez sin decir nada. Está muy rara hoy, aunque seguro está preocupada por el examen y se ha ido a estudiar.

\- Delly, Twill. ¿Puedo comer con ustedes hoy? -digo revolviendo en mi mochila en busca de mi almuerzo.- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde está mi almuerzo?

\- Te lo dejaste sobre la mesa de la cocina, lo vi esta mañana -dice Peeta.

\- ¡Ay no! ¿Y ahora q...?

\- Por suerte para ti decidí traértelo. ¿Qué pensabas comer sino?

Peeta mete la mano en su mochila y saca mi fiambrera amarilla de lunares rosas.

\- Gracias -digo tomándola.

\- De nada, despistada.

Él me sonríe y vuelve con los demás chicos mientras yo me reuno con Delly y Twill con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Me siento algo culpable. Después de todo si la olvidé fue por no esperarlo. Pero me gusta que sea tan atento conmigo. Y aunque no puedo parar de pensar que podría haber pasado toda la tarde con Annie ayer, me decido a dejar de pensar en eso.

 **Por su parte Madge...**

Se había ido de casa en mitad de la noche y estaba segura que sus padres ni se habían dado cuenta. Había atravesado la ciudad de noche y sola hacia la casa del profesor Darius. Había presionado el botón del comunicador por diez largos segundos hasta que él le abrió y en cuanto lo hizo ella subió las escaleras y se echó a sus brazos llorando. Harta de todo.

Es verdad que habían decidido no verse fuera de la escuela, pero no podía pasar un minuto más en esa casa.

Darius la escuchó. La abrazó hasta que se calmó y le dijo que podía pasar la noche allí. En la mañana, se fueron juntos en el coche de él y para que no los vieran aparecer en la escuela, la dejó a unas calles de allí.

Y ahora estaba ahí en la biblioteca esperándolo a que viniera a su encuentro diario.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, pero una vez más no era quien ella esperaba, era aquel chico rubio de tercero que tanto la había estado incordiando.

Él se acercó a ella.

\- Todos los días te veo mirando a la puerta con alegría y anhelo. Y todos los días cuando me ves eso se congela en tu cara y entonces sólo hay decepción. Dime. ¿A quién esperas chica misteriosa? ¿Es a alguna amiga, o tal vez a un chico?

\- Creo que voy a dejarte con la duda -contesta sonriendo.

\- Vamos... no seas mala...

\- Oh, pero es tan divertido ser mala...

Madge dejó la biblioteca. Aunque Darius viniera, no quería encontrarlo con el presidente del consejo estudiantil ahí merodeando.

 **A la hora del entrenamiento del club...**

\- Hoy vamos a hacer algo especial -anuncia el profesor Darius-. Katniss Everdeen se enfrentará a un partido de tenis contra Finnick Odair por el fabuloso premio de un pedazo de pastel y un café en Cinna's.

\- Y la satisfacción de haber ganado, no te olvides de eso profesor.

\- Oh, eso también, la satisfacción de haber ganado.

\- Buena suerte Katniss, la vas a necesitar -dice Finnick.

\- Buena suerte a ti -replico.

Nos ponemos en nuestros puestos tras lanzar la moneda que dictó que yo iba a servir primero mientras todos los demás vitorean y nos animan. Hay incluso chicos que no pertenecen al club. Cuando le contamos al profesor Darius lo que queríamos hacer la voz se corrió.

\- ¡Preparados... listos...!

"Profesor Darius McFrey, profesor Darius McFrey, preséntese en la oficina del director." dice la voz de la subdirectora por megafonía.

\- Parece que les salvó el anuncio -dice el profesor Darius-. Vuelvo en un momento. ¡No empiecen sin mí!

Todos parecemos algo decepcionados, pero nada serio. Los miembros del club nos reunimos en un círculo y comenzamos a conversar.

\- Te pusiste pantalones de deporte -susurra Finnick-. ¿Es por lo que dije antes sobre tus piernas?

\- ¡No, no es por eso tonto! Hoy hace más frío que de costumbre no puedo jugármela llevando falda en nuestro partido.

Finnick ríe y vemos que de la escuela sale alguien y se dirige hacia nosotros. No es el profesor Darius sino la subdirectora.

\- El entrenamiento queda suspendido.

Todos protestamos.

-¿Cómo así? ¿Y el profesor Darius?

\- Al profesor Darius le ha surgido un inconveniente y no podrá seguir por hoy. Váyanse a sus casas.

\- ¿¡Está de broma!? ¡Estabamos a punto de comenzar el partido! -explota Finnick.

\- Odair, que sea la última vez que me levanta la voz.

Protestando, todos nos vamos a cambiarnos y volvemos a casa.

Vuelvo sola, porque Madge no tenía reunión con su club hoy y no sé dónde estará Peeta. Mamá me ha mandado un mensaje para decirme que se han retrasado y llegarán en la noche. Cuando llego a casa descubro que Peeta no está y lo primero que pienso es que seguro que está con Annie.

Necesito a Madge cuando cojo el teléfono veo que tengo un mensaje suyo de hace un rato.

Madge (18:05): _A estas alturas supongo que te habrás hecho con la victoria. :) ¿Qué tal fue el partido?_

Katniss (18:36): _Al final Finnick y yo no nos enfrentamos. T_T_

Madge (18:38): _¿Qué pasó?_

Katniss (18:39): _Cuando íbamos a empezar llamaron al profesor Darius al despacho del director, y como diez minutos después la subdirectora salió, nos dijo que se iba a suspender y nos mandó para nuestra casa. ¡Deberías haber visto lo enfadado que estaba Finnick!_

 _Visto a las: 18:40_

Así queda la conversación y Madge no vuelve a contestar.

Últimamente está muy rara, pero quiero pensar que es por su situación en casa. Ella no gusta de hablar de sus problemas, me da tantos quebraderos de cabeza como Peeta...

Voy a la cocina a hacerme un sándwich y vuelvo al sofá a ver la televisión. La casa está desierta y yo me siento sola. Ya quiero que todos vuelvan. ¿Quién iba a decir que acabaría extrañándolos.

Luego escucho la puerta de la calle abrirse y Peeta aparece en el salón, lleva puesto el uniforme de camarero. Así que ha estado trabajando...

\- ¿Qué haces ahí tirada abrazada al cojín? -dice.

-Nada.

-No tienes buena cara. ¿Qué ha pasado? No me digas. ¿Finnick ganó?

\- No hubo partido. Al profesor Darius le surgió un imprevisto y el entrenamiento fue cancelado.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y eso es todo o hay algo más que te preocupa?

\- Eso es todo -miento.

\- Bueno si solo es eso alegra esa cara entonces. No te sienta bien estar triste.

Y yo estoy tan decaída que ni siquiera le respondo a eso.

\- Decidido -dice otra vez-. Te vienes conmigo. Ponte el abrigo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

\- Ya lo verás.

\- ¡Pero aún no me he quitado el uniforme! ¡Peeta!

No espera a que me cambie, agarra mi abrigo de la percha y me lo tira al vuelo, luego me agarra del brazo y me arrastra hasta el garaje, me pasa un casco y él se pone otro. Se monta en la moto y me indica que me suba detrás de él.

\- No sabía que tenías el carnet.

\- Me lo saqué en cuanto cumplí los 16. ¡Agárrate fuerte!

La puerta automática del garaje se abre y Peeta acelera. En cuanto lo hace, me abrazo muy fuerte a su cintura dando un grito.

\- ¡Lo he pensado mejor Peeta, bájame!

\- No iremos muy lejos, te lo prometo.

\- ¡Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte! -grito, pero él no me escucha y cuando comienza a descender una calle cuesta abajo yo grito aún más fuerte.

Este chico nos va a matar a los dos.

Dejamos atrás la ciudad y comenzamos a circular por las afueras hasta que Peeta detiene la moto a orillas del río.

\- Ya llegamos.

\- ¡Gracias a dios porque eres un bruto conduciendo! ¿Lo sabías?

Peeta ríe y me señala a algo, al mirar veo el paisaje más bonito que me pueda imaginar.

El sol está poniéndose, parece que se está introduciendo en el agua del río la cual se ve de un bonito color dorado, el mismo que el cielo.

\- ¡Oh, qué hermoso! -digo acercándome al agua que resplandece, en un segundo me he olvidado de todos mis problemas.

Peeta agarra una piedra y la tira al agua haciendo que rebote varias veces antes de hundirse.

\- Ahora inténtalo tú.

\- No se hacerlo. Seguro que quieres reírte de mí cuando falle.

Pero él no me escucha. Toma otra piedra y me la coloca en la mano. Tal y como predije, la piedra se hunde y él se ríe. Lo intento otra vez, y otra y otra y con cada piedra que se hunde Peeta se ríe aún más fuerte.

\- Deja que te enseñe. Debes colocar tu mano así de lado.

Él pone otra piedra en mi mano y mueve mi codo hasta ponerlo en la posición adecuada, me sonrojo un poco pero trato de que él no lo note. Al tirar esta vez sí que lo consigo.

\- ¡Bien hecho! -dice-. ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

\- Oye Peeta... ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar tan bonito?

\- Muy sencillo, cuando nos mudamos a este barrio me recorrí todos los alrededores y un día pasaba por aquí al atardecer y me di cuenta de que el sol estaba tocando el agua, y eso hacía que se volviera de un color dorado por unos minutos. Desde entonces, siempre que tengo un problema o me siento mal vengo aquí y todo se va.

La confesión me llena de asombro.

"Peeta es frío como el hielo." dijo Finnick hoy, pero se equivoca. Peeta no es frío como el hielo. Solo su imagen externa lo parece.

\- ¿Así que tú también tienes problemas? Pensé que no te importaba nada.

\- Todo el mundo tiene problemas. Ayer por ejemplo estuve aquí un buen rato meditando, se me hizo de noche por eso volví tarde a casa, pero tú ya estabas durmiendo cuando eso pasó.

En verdad no lo estaba. Y yo pensando que se fue con Annie...

Peeta y yo miramos cómo se pone el sol y luego volvemos a casa en moto.

 _Ahora entiendo todo. Me trajiste aquí para animarme, para hacerme sentir mejor._

-Gracias, Peeta -murmuro, abrazada a su espalda.

Él no me escucha.

* * *

 **Hola Catnip, son muy diferentes estos dos, yo cuando empecé a ver la serie le iba a "Finnick" pero ahora he madurado hahaha y la verdad es que le voy a "Peeta". :D**


	27. Palabras que duelen como mazazos

**Al día siguiente...**

Mi paseo con Peeta me dejó de buen humor para el resto del día y parte de la mañana. Pero otro nuevo problema estaba a punto de suceder. Peeta y yo vamos juntos al instituto y en cuanto pasamos a clase...

\- ¡Katniss! -gritan Delly y Twill a la vez.

Ambas me secuestran como el día anterior y me llevan a un rincón. La clase entera está revolucionada, algo ha pasado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

\- ¡No! -dice Finnick uniéndose a nosotras-. Dejen que yo le de la noticia.

Entonces no me cabe la menor duda de que sea lo que sea es algo muy malo.

\- ¡Es un escándalo! -dice Twill.

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ocurre? Finnick...

\- Madge... ¿No sabes lo de Madge? ¡Ella y el profesor Darius estaban saliendo juntos! -dice él.

Ante tal revelación, no soy capaz de reaccionar.

\- Pero eso es imposible. Madge y el profesor... no puede ser. Deben estar bromeando.

\- No Katniss al parecer es cierto -dice Delly-. Al parecer Madge pasó la otra noche en el apartamento del profesor Darius. La madre de un alumno que vive en el edificio de enfrente los vio salir juntos en la mañana.

Es cierto que Madge ha estado rara últimamente pero... ¿Ha sido por eso? Me dijo que tuvo una pelea en casa. ¿A caso me mintió?

\- Ya había oído rumores de antes sobre que ellos se encontraban en la biblioteca, pero nunca los creí. Nunca -dice Twill.

\- La asociación de padres de alumnos se reunió urgentemente para hablar sobre esto -agrega Bonnie.

\- Y llamaron a Madge al despacho del director ahora mismo están todos ahí -dice Twill.

Miro al sitio donde Madge se sienta. Su mochila color burdeos está ahí. No puede ser. Es mentira. Tiene que serlo. Nunca vi nada ni sospeché nada.

Madge nunca me dijo nada.

En ese instante la puerta de la clase se abre y Madge aparece en el umbral. Se hace el más absoluto de los silencios mientras ella avanza hasta su asiento y toma su mochila.

\- ¡MADGE! -soy yo la primera en hablar.

Ella no me responde, solo se gira y camina de nuevo hacia la puerta. Una vez ahí se detiene y se dirige a todos sin girarse.

\- He sido expulsada. No... no vendré a la escuela en unos cuantos días. ¡Nos vemos!

Madge sale de la clase y aún nadie reacciona. Yo corro detrás de ella, llamándola pero me detengo en la puerta. Quiero hablar con ella, lo necesito, pero no quiero que toda la escuela esté escuchando por eso me doy media vuelta y vuelvo adentro. Peeta está sentado en su asiento leyendo en el libro de historia y subrayando con un bolígrafo. Al contrario del resto él no ha sucumbido al morbo de la situación.

 **Por su parte Madge...**

Era inevitable.

Muchas veces había pensado qué pasaría si todo se descubriera. Iba a ser un escándalo. Pero había sido cuidadosa, ambos lo habían sido. Ahora Darius iba a perder su empleo y todo por su culpa. Todo porque no pudo aguantar un poco de drama en casa.

Se sintió como un ser despreciable.

Madge oyó a Katniss llamarla, pero estaba tan consternada que no se giró. Odiaba que se hubiera tenido que enterar así. Más de una vez pensó en decírselo pero al final nunca lo hizo. Y ahora ella tendría miles de preguntas en la cabeza.

Bajó las escaleras rumbo a la planta baja y por el camino se encontró a aquel enigmático rubio de tercero apoyado en la pared.

\- ¿Comprendes ahora? -dijo Madge, de seguro él ya sabía lo que había pasado. Toda la escuela lo sabía.

Él asintió.

\- Sí. Ahora lo entiendo. Yo nunca tuve ni la más mínima posibilidad.

\- Así es.

Y siguió su camino sin volver la vista.

 **Al salir de clases...**

Soy la primera en levantarse en cuanto suena la campana. Recojo todo en un santiamén y salgo por la puerta antes de que a nadie le de tiempo si quiera a levantarse.

\- ¡Katniss! ¿Vas a ir a casa de Madge? Yo te acompaño después de todo ha sido mi compañera de clase por muchos años -dice Finnick.

\- Gracias, pero prefiero ir sola. Creo que es lo mejor. Por favor.

\- De acuerdo -murmura-. Envíale ánimos de mi parte.

Me despido de él y salgo de la escuela. Atravieso el patio de la entrada y la alameda que hay junto a las pistas de gimnasia antes de llegar a la verja exterior. Por alguna razón miro hacia atrás y veo a Peeta asomado a la ventana de nuestra clase, mirándome. No hemos hablado al respecto de lo de Madge, pero puede ser que él también esté preocupado.

Madge vive en una gran mansión rodeada de árboles y una valla de metal. Tiene dos pisos y más habitaciones de las que pueda contar. Cada vez que la veo me siento intimidada, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo al presionar el botón del intercomunicador...

Al final no tengo que hacerlo. Porque Madge abre la puerta de casa y comienza a caminar hacia mí. Lleva un precioso vestido de mezclilla y el pelo recogido. Hacía mucho que no la veía tan guapa.

\- ¡Madge! -la saludo, una sonrisa de repente en mi cara. Estoy contenta de verla.

\- Te vi venir desde mi ventana. Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte preocupado. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

Ella abre la puerta exterior y sale a la calle conmigo. Decidimos ir a un parque cercano donde hay un lago y algunos árboles y jardines.

\- Todos dicen que estabas saliendo con el profesor Darius... ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Sí. Lo es.

Y sus palabras causan una punzada de dolor en mi pecho.

\- Todo el mundo está diciendo que pasaste la noche en su apartamento y...

\- Eso también es cierto. Pero no es lo que todo el mundo piensa. No sucedió nada. Esa noche mi padre volvió a casa después de muchos días sin aparecer. Mi padre estaba borracha y discutieron. La peor pelea que habían tenido en meses. Su relación en general es fría y distante pero de vez en cuando estallan. Pierden el control. Yo... no pude resistirlo más y salí corriendo rumbo a su casa. Él me acogió sin reprocharme nada, me escuchó, me dio de cenar y finalmente caí rendida por el sueño después de pasar horas llorando. Él se pasó la noche a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano.

\- ¡¿Sólo eso!? ¿Le explicaste eso al director? ¿Es que a caso no te creyó?

\- Él dijo que me creía, pero que también era cierto que salíamos juntos y que una situación así causaría un escándalo así que tenía que sancionarla de algún modo.

Nos sentamos en un banco y Madge comienza a llorar.

\- A mí no me importa si soy expulsada pero... ¿Qué voy a hacer si por mi culpa despiden al profesor Darius? Tener que vivir pensando que le he ocasionado tantas molestias, todo por mi imprudencia... pero de verdad no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde acudir. Solo a él... -dice cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

\- Madge... -murmuro.

"Pudiste haber venido a casa. Mis padres y los de Peeta te habrían acogido con los brazos abiertos. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no viniste a mí?" es lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero no lo hago.

Mientras ella llora desconsoladamente yo la abrazo, saco un pañuelo de papel de mi cartera y le limpio las lágrimas. Al cabo de media hora o así, ella se calma.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo juntos? -digo.

\- Lo conocí en el último curso de secundaria, en la biblioteca municipal. Él estaba recién graduado de la universidad preparando las oposiciones para profesor y yo iba ahí todos los días a estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a bachillerato. Nos hicimos amigos y al poco tiempo descubrimos que estábamos empezando a sentir algo el uno por el otro.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Tanto tiempo? Y yo todo este rato sin saber nada. Ha sido todo un shock. Lo que pasa es que no entiendo por qué no confiaste en mí. Yo te habría apoyado. Sé que no es algo fácil pero yo jamás se lo habría contado a nadie. Nunca habría hecho algo así.

Madge se levanta.

\- ¿Qué seamos amigas significa que deba contártelo todo?

Su enojo repentino me pilla desprevenida.

\- ¿Entonces piensas que nuestra amistad solo se basa en contarse chismes amorosos la una a la otra?

\- Madge yo...

\- Pues déjame decirte que una amistad así no me hace falta.

Y en cuanto esa frase termina de salir de su boca yo estoy abandonando el lugar a toda prisa. Algunas palabras duelen como mazazos.

\- ¡KATNISS! -la oigo gritar en la distancia, pero yo no me detengo.

Llego a casa corriendo sin parar, paso junto a Peeta que está en el salón viendo TV con Prim y me meto en mi cuarto. Las lágrimas no tardan mucho en llegar.

"Una amistad así no me hace falta."

No es eso. Para mí la amistad con Madge no es eso.

"¿Nuestra amistad solo se basa en contarse chismes amorosos la una a la otra?"

Quizá yo a ella tampoco le importe tanto después de todo.

\- Katniss. ¿Todo bien? -dice Peeta al otro lado de la puerta.

No le contesto. Solo lloro más fuerte.

\- ¡Katniss!

Esta vez es Prim.

Echo el cerrojo y me tiro a la cama, llorando.

"Una amistad así no me hace falta."

\- Peeta... ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a mi hermana?

\- Tengo una ligera idea -dice-. Pero quizá nosotros no podemos prestarle el tipo de consuelo que necesita en estos momentos.

Peeta dice eso muy flojo, como si no quisiera que yo lo oyera.

Al cabo de un rato se van y yo me quedo ahí hasta que Camila me llama a cenar.

Al día siguiente no voy a la escuela, no me apetece ir y le digo a todos que no me encuentro bien así que nadie me molesta demasiado. Es viernes de todos modos, tendré dos días más para recomponerme.

El sábado sin embargo nos toca desayunar todos juntos y se empiezan a oler que algo me pasa.

Conocí a Madge en la fiesta de inauguración de secundaria. Era mi primer día y estaba nerviosa, porque todas mis amigas de primaria iban a ir a otra escuela. Me fijé en ella desde el primer momento que la vi. Ella destacaba entre el resto, era una chica muy guapa y tenía un aura de madurez y elegancia alrededor de ella. Es difícil de explicar pero inmediatamente quise ser amiga de ella.

En el discurso de bienvenida que dio la directora en el salón de actos me senté a su lado premeditadamente y luego cuando descubrí que me tocó en la misma clase que ella me alegré mucho y fui a sentarme a su lado.

Con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos buenas amigas, nos gustaban las mismas cosas y pensábamos parecido. Ella sin embargo nunca hablaba sobre sí misma, pero siempre me dio consejos con respecto a mis problemas. Siempre sentí como que pasase lo que pasase podía confiar en ella. Que nunca me defraudaría.

Ella siempre estaba sonriente, siempre era amable.

Me pregunto si era todo fachada. Si en el fondo ella pensaba que yo no era más que una niñata molesta y llorona que no sabe ni lo que quiere.

Una lágrima se resbala por mi rostro, y mamá lo nota.

\- Katniss... no estás enferma. ¿Verdad? Te pasa algo.

\- No. No me pasa nada.

\- Vamos, eso no se lo cree nadie -dice Ian-. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Si hay algo que te preocupa quizá deberías desahogarte y hablar con nosotros -dice Camila-. Tal vez te podamos ayudar.

\- Eso es -dice papá-. Todos nos sentimos mal a veces, pero hablarlo quizá te haga sentir mejor.

Y aquello me conmueve tanto que comienzo a contarles la historia entera.

Diez minutos después...

\- ¿¡Queeeeeee?! ¿Madge y el profesor Darius? -dice mamá-. Darius es tu tutor. ¿Verdad? Aquel profesor jovencito con el que hablé a principios de curso. El pelirrojo.

\- Madge no tiene nada de tonta. Él manejó todo el traslado de Peeta a la nueva escuela, fue muy amable y pensé que era muy atractivo -dice Camila.

Papá entra a la página web de la escuela con su celular y comienza a buscarlo en la sección de fotos de los profesores.

\- Pues a mí me parece un mequetrefe. Madge puede tener al hombre que quiera. ¿Por qué se conforma con un tipo como él? -dice papá.

Comienzo a arrepentirme de haberles contado nada.

\- Siempre me encantaron las historias de amor prohibido -dice mamá, y en sus ojos hay un brillo extraño-. Me gustaría haber vivido algo así pero todos mis profesores eran viejos o feos.

\- Mi fantasía oculta siempre fue ser profesora y tener un amorío clandestino con uno de mis alumnos -dice Camila.

Ella y mamá comienzan a reír como locas.

\- Cuando estaba en secundaria estaba enamorado secretamente de mi profesora de gimnasia -dice Ian a papá.

\- Ustedes sí que no se toman nada en serio -protesto-. Esto es un tema muy serio para mí no deberían...

Pero nadie me escucha.

\- Me sorprendes Katniss -dice Peeta echándose una cucharada de cereal a la boca-. Aún no aprendiste nada. Ya deberías saber que es imposible contar con estos cuatro para algo serio.

\- Me voy a mi cuarto -digo, levantándome a medio comer y llevándome mi comida conmigo.

Cuando llego al piso de arriba noto que Peeta me ha seguido.

\- Katniss, escucha -dice Peeta, y de repente suena muy solemne-. Todas las personas tenemos algo demasiado íntimo. Algo que no podemos contar a los demás porque hacerlo causaría mucho dolor y traería muchos problemas. No seas dura con Madge. Estoy seguro que no quería decir algo así en realidad. Estoy seguro de que le importas. Por cierto, me cobraré mis servicios de consejero con el resto de tu jugo.

Peeta me quita el vaso de jugo de naranja de las manos, se lo bebe y me lo devuelve vacío antes de ir abajo. Y yo me quedo ahí plantada, incecisa sobre si darle las gracias con lágrimas en los ojos, porque es lo que llevo esperando oír todo el día, o recriminarle el haberse bebido mi desayuno.

Siento como si ahora él la esté comprendiendo mejor que yo, su mejor amiga. Y a veces tuve la sensación de que eran parecidos. ¿Será que Peeta también tiene un secreto así?

Me da miedo pensar qué pueda ser.

* * *

 **Hola Mari-Mellark me alegra que te guste la historia jajaj lo de Cinna's a mi también me gusta, siento como que Cinna mismo es el dueño del local y jefe de Peeta jajaja, ojala algún dia salga. Este capítulo se centra más en la relación con Madge que con los chicos pero igual espero que te guste saludos.**


	28. Triste despedida

**El lunes por la mañana...**

No me he comunicado con Madge en el resto del fin de semana, y cuando llego a clase con Peeta el lunes no me sorprende ver su sitio vacío. Finnick, Delly y Twill están conversando y los dos nos unimos a ellos. Como era de esperar están hablando del tema, igual que toda la escuela.

\- Me pregunto por qué está tan mal visto que un profesor salga con un alumno -dice Finnick-. Si ellos están enamorados... ¿Qué problema hay?

\- Al parecer no hay manera de probar que no está siendo parcial con las calificaciones y todo eso -contesta Twill.

\- Pues mis padres me han dicho que pasa más de lo que uno espera, solo que se mantiene en secreto hasta la graduación. Supongo que ellos han tenido mala suerte -dice Delly.

\- Katniss -dice Finnick girándose hacia mí-. ¿Fuiste a casa de Madge al final? ¿Cómo está ella?

 _"Una amistad así, no me hace falta."_

\- B-bien -murmuro apartando la vista.

Finnick frunce el ceño y la puerta se abre. Todos nos sobresaltamos al ver ahí al profesor Darius.

\- La clase va a empezar. Tomen asiento por favor.

\- ¡Profesor Darius! -exclama un compañero.

\- Profesor Darius ¿Está bien? -dice Twill-. ¿No lo van a despedir?

Él sonríe tristemente.

\- No señorita Johnson, el director ha expresado su deseo de que siga impartiendo clase en este centro. Yo sin embargo he presentado mi dimisión. Hoy será mi último día.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Van a transferirte a otro instituto?! -grita Finnick.

\- En realidad no. He decidido poner fin a mi carrera docente. Volveré al Distrito 2, mi lugar natal. Como único hijo varón de mi padre, un alto rango militar, él siempre expresó su deseo de que me inscribiera en el cuerpo de Agentes de la Paz y siguiera sus pasos, yo sin embargo estaba más interesado en ser profesor. Pero quizá lo que deba hacer es lo que él siempre quiso que yo hiciera.

\- ¡NO! -grita Finnick rompiendo el silencio-. Usted tiene un don para ser profesor, todos aquí le queremos y apreciamos. ¡Ser Agente de la Paz no va con usted!

\- ¡Finnick tiene razón, por favor no se vaya! -grito.

\- ¡Por favor, profesor, quédese con nosotros! -dice Delly.

Él vuelve a sonreir.

\- Me hacen muy feliz oírles decir eso. Pero ya he tomado mi decisión. Por mi culpa ustedes han sufrido muchos inconvenientes, han perdido horas de clase y han tenido que vivir todo este drama innecesario. Una de las cosas que más ilusión me hacía era verlos crecer, verlos aprender, verlos madurar y prepararse para la siguiente etapa de su vida. Verlos graduarse. Pero no va a poder ser. Buena suerte a todos en el futuro con lo que quiera que sean sus sueños.

Detrás de mí, una chica comienza a llorar, y yo tengo que contenerme mucho para no hacerlo también.

 **Por su parte Madge...**

Sus padres se habían callado después de una discusión de una hora echándose la culpa el uno al otro sobre lo que había pasado con ella. Para su padre, haber tenido una hija así no era sino algo lógico viendo el ejemplo que tenía con su propia madre. Para su madre, una niña que ha crecido viendo como su padre viene y va no podría haber acabado en el buen camino.

Le dolía pero estaba acostumbrada. Lo que más le afectaba era haber herido a Katniss, su mejor amiga... y ahora quien sabe si ella querrá volver a dirigirle la palabra. Había perdido tanto en tan solo un día...

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- Señorita Madge. Señorita.

Era Sae la asistenta. Madge le abrió.

\- Ya se que sus padres le han confiscado el celular, pero no para de sonar y no podía dejarlo así.

Sae le pasa a Madge el celular y ella le da las gracias a lo que la mujer responde con una sonrisa.

Al mirar la pantalla una vez sola en su cuarto de nuevo, ve que hay casi veinte llamadas perdidas del profesor Darius. Corriendo, marca su número. Los segundos pasan y para Madge se vuelven horas hasta que Darius contesta al otro lado de la línea.

"Madge"

\- ¡Profesor! -dice ella.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, haciéndolos más brillantes, estaba contenta de oír su voz una vez más. Lo necesitaba.

"Me alegra oír tu voz" dice él.

-Estaba pensando precisamente lo mismo. Lo siento profesor, todo esto es mi culpa...

"No es tu culpa. Es mía. No pude protegerte. Pero tu expulsión terminará pronto."

-Solo espero que tu castigo no haya sido tan malo.

"He renunciado a mi empleo. Voy a volver al Distrito 2 esta noche mismo a enrolarme en el cuerpo de Agentes de la Paz."

Madge se quedó petrificada. No podía ser verdad lo que acababa de oír.

-¡No! ¡El Distrito 2 está en la otra parte del país! Por favor Darius no...

"Madge, escúchame. Te amo, y lo digo en serio. Pero no puedo hacerte feliz, no poseo esa facultad. Aún eres una chica brillante, y una señorita de buena familia. Encontrarás a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz. Un chico más digno de ti que yo."

-¡Pero yo no quiero a esos otros chicos, te quiero a ti! Yo..

"Aún así, has sido alguien que ha marcado mi vida. Y rezaré por tu felicidad cada día. Será mejor que no mantengamos contacto o todo se hará más duro para ambos. Adiós, Madge."

-¡Profesor!

Y la comunicación se cortó ahí. Madge estaba tan desconcertada que no era capaz ni de llorar. Se sentó en la cama a meditar sobre todo lo que había pasado, pensando en que el profesor Darius solo quería quitársela de encima.

Lo que no sabía es que en la otra parte de la ciudad en su apartamento, un hombre lanzaba su celular a la pared con todas sus fuerzas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Esa misma tarde...**

¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros ahora? Voy a extrañar tanto al profesor Darius... él hacía las clases mucho más amenas así como el entrenamiento del club. Nadie podrá llegarle a la suela del zapato jamás.

¿Y Madge? Si él se va al Distrito 2 todo se va a poner difícil para ellos. Dicen que las relaciones a distancia están condenadas al fracaso...

Agarro el peluche de Buttercup y comienzo a torturarlo un poco mientras le doy vueltas al asunto.

Encima los padres de Madge se deben de estar oponiendo a los sentimientos de su hija. No los he tratado mucho, pero ella me ha dicho muchas veces que le dan importancia a las apariencias. Espero que le esté siendo leve...

 _DING DONG..._

El timbre suena y yo ni siquiera tengo ganas de moverme. Espero que Prim o Peeta vayan a abrir...

Me pregunto si Madge y el profesor Darius van a cortar ahora que él se va.

 _Toc, toc, toc._

-¡Katniss! -oigo decir a Peeta- ¿Estás despierta? Tienes visita. Madge está aquí.

Madge... ella está aquí. Por un segundo me alegro, pero luego recuerdo que no me siento preparada para enfrentarla.

"Una amistad así, no me hace falta."

No se me dan nada bien estas cosas.

 _BAM, BAM, BAM._

\- ¡Katniss! ¿Me oíste?

\- Está bien Peeta -dice Madge-. Deja que hable yo. Katniss... no tienes por qué salir si no quieres. Solo te pido que me escuches.

\- Bueno, yo me voy -dice Peeta-. Las dejo solas.

\- No, por favor. Quédate, Peeta. Katniss. Lo que te dije el otro día fue cruel y horrible. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Estaba al límite y me desquité contigo. Lo siento. Ahora te contaré lo que te debí haber contado hace mucho. De principio a fin. Conocí al profesor Darius en la biblioteca. Yo estaba estudiando para el examen de ingreso a bachiller, y él recién había terminado la universidad, preparando las oposiciones para profesor. Era una linda tarde de primavera. Yo me sentaba junto a la ventana porque me gustaba la imagen del jardín, las nuevas hojas brotando de los árboles, las flores abriéndose camino. Él se sentó en esa mesa por la misma razón. Recuerdo que me llamó mucho la atención su cabello, y su sonrisa era la más linda que había visto jamás. Me solía ayudar con los apuntes de arte, y siempre tenía algo interesante que añadir al respecto. Algo que no estaba en los libros. Mi idea era ir a la biblioteca un par de veces por semana, pero desde ese día comencé a ir a diario. Necesitaba verlo. Se me pasaba el tiempo volando hablando con él y cuando aprobé el examen de acceso, seguí yendo con la excusa de leer libros. Pero mi objetivo en realidad era estar con él. El día de su examen le deseé suerte y al despedirnos esa fue la última vez que le vi. Seguí yendo todos los días pero él no volvió y un día justo a la semana de su examen, volvió.

"¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí! Solo pensé que te interesaría esto, ya que has sido prácticamente mi compañera de estudio durante estas últimas semanas. ¡He aprobado las oposiciones!"

-Yo no contesté, aún estaba en shock, dándole las gracias al cielo por permitirme verlo una última vez. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a pensar en evitarlo, estaba llorando a mares. Él no lo entendió y me preguntó qué me pasaba. "Creo que me he enamorado de usted." Eso fue lo que le dije, y seguí llorando. Él me abrazó y me acarició el cabello. Era como estar en el paraíso.

"Madge dime. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Quince"

"Soy ocho años mayor que tú... Cielos... ¿Qué vamos a parecer juntos?"

-Yo me eché a reír y él bromeó, diciendo que no le veía la gracia por ningún lado. Le pedí que me esperara. En tres años sería mayor de edad y podríamos estar juntos. He estado manteniendo todo esto en secreto hasta ahora y te pido perdón. No es porque tú no me importes, ni porque no confíe en ti, pero me cuesta abrir mi corazón a los demás, revelar algo así a alguien no es algo con lo que yo me siento cómoda, no importa cuan importante sea esa persona para mí. No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa, no me gusta ser así pero no puedo evitar ser como soy. Iba a contártelo en cuanto estuviese lista para ello, pero ese momento nunca llegó. Quizá también me asustaba que si supieras que estaba saliendo con nuestro profesor, tú pensaras que estaba mal y me rechazaras. Tú no eres como yo, tú siempre me contaste hasta el más pequeño de tus problemas, a decir verdad siempre me hizo feliz eso, me hacías sentirme necesaria. Eres franca y directa y me gusta eso de ti. Te quiero mucho, y te aprecio como amiga y como persona. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Para ese momento yo ya casi no puedo respirar de la congestión nasal que había generado mi llanto silencioso. Oír hablar así a Madge sobre mí me provocó un sinfín de emociones. Me siento bien, contenta, feliz de haber solucionado las cosas. Me gustaría salir y darle un abrazo ahora mismo, pero por alguna razón no puedo parar de llorar.

No me siento capaz de salir en este momento.

Por su parte Peeta...

\- Me siento mucho mejor ahora -dice Madge.

Peeta sonríe. Madge había sido muy valiente para enfrentar el tema de cara y disculparse y la admiraba por ello. En ese instante miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba ya prácticamente oscuro.

\- Es tarde -dice-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Madge sacude la cabeza y saca su celular de una gran bolsa de deporte que ha traído con ella.

-Te lo agradezco, pero voy a llamar un taxi, no quiero ser una molestia -dice mientras teclea algo en la aplicación de taxis-. Debería llegar en unos minutos.

A Peeta algo empezó a olerle mal, pero no sabía exactamente lo que era. A decir verdad, el comportamiento de Madge era algo extraño. El chico la acompañó a la puerta de la entrada y conversaron un poco hasta que el taxi apareció.

\- Peeta, por favor. Cuida de Katniss...

\- ¿Qué? Madge ¿A qué viene eso?

Pero la chica ya se había metido en el asiento.

\- A la estación de tren, por favor -la oyó decir al conductor.

Y entonces todo cobró sentido. Esa urgencia para arreglar las cosas con Katniss... la bolsa de deporte... esa última frase...

Peeta se metió en la casa de nuevo dando un portazo, subió las escaleras al piso de arriba de tres en tres y abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación de Katniss. La encontró tirada en la cama con la cara hundida en la almohada. Cuando él pasó ella se incorporó sobresaltada. Su cara toda roja y empapada en lágrimas.

\- ¡Peeta! ¡¿Por qué no golpeas la puerta antes de entrar?!

\- Deja de lloriquear. Sal ahora mismo de esa cama, nos vamos a buscar a Madge. Creo que planea fugarse al Distrito 2 con el profesor Darius.

\- Lo se -contesta-. Todo lo que dijo sonaba a despedida, pero no voy a ir.

\- ¿¡Por qué!?

\- Ella no me necesita. Si cree que va a ser más feliz en el Distrito 2 yo no soy nadie para negarle esa felicidad.

\- ¡No seas tonta! Es una locura, Madge no será feliz si se fuga con el profesor Darius. Ahora mismo solo está viendo la parte bonita y romántica pero no el precio que deberá pagar por ello.

\- Pero ella...

\- ¿A caso no quieres verla nunca más?

Y cuando dice eso a Katniss se le escapa otra lágrima y él suspira.

-N-no quiero que se vaya...

Peeta se sienta junto a ella y le seca los ojos con un pañuelo de papel.

-Entonces date prisa, ve a lavarte la cara y ponerte los zapatos. Voy a llamar al taxi.

* * *

 **Hola Mari-Mellark :D a mí me encanta el Darius-Madge son los dos super guapos jajaja pronto se verá quien es el chico rubiooo, me tentaba hacerlo Gale (en ese caso se quedaría moreno jaja) por el pairing con Madge pero decidí hacerlo alguien más.**


	29. Nuevo comienzo

Hola, he estado disfrutando del verano este verano y no he podido pasarme mucho por aquí sorry y aquí viene el siguiente capi.

Por cierto ya que Marmalade Boy está ambientada en Japón y allí el nuevo curso escolar comienza en abril y no en septiembre por eso en el fic pasará lo mismo.

* * *

Por su parte Madge...

Cuando vio a su amado Darius a lo lejos, Madge sonrió y él como sintiendo su presencia allí giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron.

\- He venido al fin -dijo Madge acercándose a él-. No pude traer mucho equipaje, porque me fui de incógnito pero estoy feliz por haberte encontrado, no sabía a qué hora se iba el tren al Distrito 2. Me preocupaba que te hubieras ido ya.

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Darius no soportaba verla tan triste.

-Madge... -dijo atrayéndola a sí.

Y ella ya no pudo hacer nada para controlar las lágrimas.

\- No podía decirte adiós. Llévame contigo, por favor...

Por un minuto se quedaron así abrazados mientras pasajeros y trabajadores de la estación iban y venían a su alrededor, hasta que Darius habló.

\- Madge. Me has hecho inmensamente feliz viniendo aquí para poder verte una última vez, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo. Regresa a casa.

Ella se apartó de él bruscamente, dolida.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tus padres podrían denunciarme por secuestro. Recuerda que aún estás bajo su tutela.

\- ¡Incluso si van a por mí nunca regresaré a ellos! ¡Por favor, no quiero regresar nunca más a esa casa!

\- Madge, escucha. Hasta que no tenga la certeza de que te voy a hacer feliz y no miserable no puedo llevarte conmigo. No voy a poder cuidar de ti como es debido, voy a estar muy ocupado. Voy a tener que empezar a aprender una profesión desde cero. Quizá no pueda cuidar bien ni de mí mismo. Además tus estudios son importantes.

\- ¡Me pondré a trabajar! ¡No me importa!

Darius sacudió la cabeza.

\- Si haces eso todo será bonito al principio. Pero acabarás frustrada por haber tirado tus oportunidades a la basura por venir detrás de mí. Tú eres joven, bonita e inteligente. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas. No abandones tus sueños por mí. Tienes que tratar de encontrar tu propio camino.

\- ¡NO! Para mí no hay ilusiones si no estoy contigo. Sin ti no podré ser feliz nunca -dijo entre lágrimas.

\- Madge confía en mí. Es lo mejor.

\- ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡ME NIEGO!

\- ¡MADGE!

Al oírlo levantar la voz, ella paró de llorar de repente.

\- Al menos permíteme esperarte -dijo algo más calmada-. Prométeme que algún día vendrás a buscarme.

\- No puedo hacerte una promesa que te ate a mí inútilmente -dijo Darius tomando su equipaje.

 _"Último aviso para los pasajeros del tren con destino al Distrito 2. Va a efectuar su salida en unos instantes."_

\- No te pido que me perdones. Ódiame y olvídame. Adiós.

Le dio un último beso en la frente, le acarició el cabello, y girándose se dirigió hacia el tren.

-¡Espera! -gritó Madge intentando abrirse paso entre los viajeros que se interponían en su camino, pero él ya había desaparecido en el interior del mismo.

Cuando lo vio sentarse en el vagón contiguo, Madge se pegó al cristal. Quería tenerlo cerca hasta el último segundo. Él no miró hacia ella ni una vez, pero mientras el tren se ponía en marcha a ella le pareció ver una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

Luego el tren comenzó a andar y ella lo perdió de vista, quedando sola en medio del andén mientras su Darius se alejaba de ella para siempre.

* * *

\- ¡Disculpe! ¿En qué andén está el tren que va al Distrito 2? -pregunta Peeta a un Agente de la Paz que está en el vestíbulo.

\- El tren del Distrito 2 acaba de salir hace cinco minutos desde el andén número 5.

Lo miro, alarmada.

\- La perdimos... -murmuro.

\- Vayamos a echar un vistazo igualmente -dice él.

Peeta me agarra de la mano y tira de mí en dirección al andén 5. Yo me sonrojo, pero me dejo guiar a pesar de que soy más rápida que él porque me gusta ir agarrada de su mano.

Cuando llegamos no nos es difícil dar con Madge. Es la única persona del andén. Está apoyada en una columna junto a su bolsa de deporte, mirando a las vías. Siento alegría y alivio repentinos. No se ha ido.

\- ¡Madge! -grito corriendo hacia ella.

Al darse cuenta de que estamos ahí ella abre mucho los ojos.

\- Katniss, Peeta... ¿Por qué vinieron?

\- ¿Dónde está el profesor Darius? -pregunto.

Ella mira al suelo con tristeza.

\- Se ha ido. Le rogué que me llevase con él, pero se negó. Le rogué que me esperara, y él ni siquiera me miró.

Madge comienza a llorar. Puedo notar que por sus ojos hinchados ya lo había estado haciendo. Después se refugia en mis brazos, prestarle consuelo me hace sentir bien. Ella me ha reconfortado muchas veces en el pasado, ella es fuerte y ahora en su momento de debilidad debo estar ahí para ella.

Que llore y que se desahogue hasta que se sienta mejor.

* * *

 _Sin el profesor Darius perdemos a nuestro entrenador de tenis y el club se cancela hasta encontrar un sustituto._

 _Todos lo echamos de menos._

 _Madge sigue expulsada el resto del curso, aunque ella me cuenta que la van a dejar asistir a los exámenes finales si estudia por su cuenta. Yo lo veo injusto pero el director es inflexible en ese aspecto. Luego comienzan las vacaciones. Dos semanas de descanso hasta que llega la primavera._

 _Ahora somos alumnos de segundo curso._

 _Los árboles florecen y se van llenando de hojas. La vida despierta._

 _Un nuevo comienzo nos espera._

* * *

Será la primera vez que vea a Madge desde el día de la estación. No quería molestarla mientras estudiaba y yo estaba ocupada con mis propios exámenes. También Peeta.

Debido a mi preocupación pierdo el apetito y tardo mucho en terminar mi desayuno. Como de costumbre, Peeta se burla y dice que se va a ir sin mí. Pero no se iba a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Tomo las tostadas y el jugo y me los termino en la calle camino al instituto mientras él bromea diciendo que lo estoy avergonzando.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos! -digo al entrar a la nueva clase en el segundo piso.

\- ¡Hola Katniss! -dice Finnick.

\- ¡Katniss! -dice Twill-. Adivina quién se equivocó de clase y se fue a nuestra vieja aula de primero por error.

A su lado, Finnick se pone rojo.

\- ¡Oye, no tienes por qué estar contándoselo a todos! -protesta él.

\- A Katniss casi le pasa lo mismo -dice Peeta-. Menos mal que estaba yo ahí para detenerla y evitarla pasar vergüenza delante de los alumnos nuevos.

\- ¡Peeta te voy a...! -digo molesta.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

Pero no nos da para discutir más, porque en ese momento Madge pasa a la clase.

\- ¡Buenos días! -dice.

\- ¡Madge! -exclamo sonriendo.

Ella se sienta en su lugar correspondiente que al estar la clase distribuída igual es el mismo del año pasado a mi lado. Todos hacemos un corro alrededor de ella.

\- Me alegra que estés de vuelta -dice Delly.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -dice un compañero.

\- Estoy bien, muchas gracias. El descanso y centrarme en los estudios me están ayudando a superar todo.

Tras un rato de interrogatorio todos vuelven a sus cosas.

\- Me alegra que todo vuelva a la normalidad -digo.

Ella sonríe.

\- Yo también.

Por megafonía anuncian que la ceremonia de bienvenida a los de primer curso y todos salimos rumbo al salón de actos. Por supuesto yo voy junto a Madge, también Peeta, Finnick, Delly y Twill. Y cuando unas chicas de tercer curso se ponen a susurrar sobre Madge cuando pasamos, los cinco giramos la cabeza a la vez para dedicarles una mirada fulminante que las deja calladas.

\- ¡Chicos! No tienen por qué defenderme tanto. Me halaga pero estoy bien, en serio. Si quieren hablar que hablen, no me importa. Ha dejado de hacerlo.

Ya está recuperada de lo que pasó. Ella es tan fuerte. En ese aspecto siempre la he envidiado.

Estoy orgullosa de mi mejor amiga.

* * *

 **Hola Catnip que bueno verte por aquí, espero que te guste la continuación de los hechos, se ha resuelto el lío pero aún quedan otros. Ha sido un capi tranquilito pero ya se vienen más aventuras.**


	30. Gloss

Cuando acabaron las clases, Peeta entró a la biblioteca para retomar sus estudios de arte.

Ya solo tenía dos años antes de entrar a la universidad. La que había elegido solo aceptaba a los mejores que sacasen una nota perfecta así que no podía permitirse ningún error.

Fue a buscar sus libros a la estantería de siempre y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

\- Peeta -le saludó la chica con una sonrisa-. ¿Viniste a proseguir con tu sesión de estudios particular?

\- Madge... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vamos a sacar el primer fanzine del club pronto y necesito material.

\- No pensé que te vería por aquí nunca más -contestó Peeta con franqueza.

Madge sonrió. Una sonrisa triste y melancólica.

\- Cierto. A decir verdad este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, pero luego pienso que la mayoría de ellos fueron buenos momentos. Además, me sigue gustando este lugar. Incluso ahora.

A Peeta le gustó a aquella respuesta y le alivió saber con qué filosofía se estaba tomando Madge todo lo que le había pasado en las últimas semanas. En verdad estaba preocupado, pero cuando ella se despidió de él y se fue a reunirse con su club decidió que era momento de dejar de preocuparse. Madge estaría bien.

Se sentó en su lugar de siempre, recreándose en la tranquilidad de estar solo allí en la biblioteca. Era una sensación que le gustaba. Katniss estaría en esos momentos practicando tenis con el club, habiéndose la profesora de educación física Lavinia presentado voluntaria para supervisarlos y darles consejo tras la marcha de Darius.

Llevaba veinte minutos estudiando cuando la puerta se abrió. Era algo que no pasaba a menudo. Peeta giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un chico rubio de cabello largo probablemente de tercero o de PREP, el curso optativo de preparación solo para aquellos que estaban interesados en la universidad. El chico dio un repaso a la biblioteca entera como buscando a alguien, tras eso suspiró decepcionado y tomó un libro al azar de la estantería más cercana.

\- ¿Está libre este asiento? -le dijo el chico.

Eso pilló desprevenido a Peeta.

\- Um sí, sí lo está pero...

\- Entonces perfecto -dijo sentándose.

\- Pero hay aquí como veinte mesas vacías. ¿Por qué te tienes que sentar a mi lado?

El chico abrió su libro e ignorando a Peeta comenzó a leer. Peeta pensó que era un tipo muy raro, y se empezó a molestar cuando se dio cuenta de que el extraño estaba más pendiente de sus estudios que del libro que había tomado.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -dijo Peeta entre curioso y molesto.

\- En verdad no. Digamos que me interesas.

Peeta enarcó una ceja, algo en él le inquietaba.

\- No me hace precisamente feliz interesarle a un chico. ¿Sabes? Para empezar me gustan las chicas.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente. A mí también -contestó el extraño sonriendo.

Como él no paraba de mirarlo, Peeta decidió interrumpir su sesión de estudio más temprano de lo habitual y volver a casa, además tenía la sensación de que el tipo estaba tratando de seducirlo.

\- ¿Te vas ya? -dijo, poniendo la mano sobre el libro que Peeta leía para evitar que lo tome-. "Pintura modernista por Haymitch Abernathy. ¿Sabes? Son una colección de veinte tomos de diferentes épocas. Si te gusta el arte te interesará. ¿Y sabes qué más? Yo los tengo todos en casa y estás invitado a venir a verlos cuando quieras.

\- No gracias, la biblioteca también los tiene. Nos vemos.

Peeta salió de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando al chico ahí solo sentado.

\- Je. Está huyendo de mí -murmuró para sí mismo-. Tal vez yo esté equivocado. Tal vez... Peeta aún no sabe nada sobre mí.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente...**

\- Peeta, levanta esas nalgas del asiento, nos toca química y quiero ser la primera en el laboratorio.

\- Nunca pensé que te apasionara tanto la química Katniss -dice Peeta.

\- Eso es porque los de segundo por fin tendrán acceso a compuestos algo más peligrosos. ¿Sabías que con ácido clorhídrico y aluminio se puede hacer una bomba?

\- ¿Y para qué quieres tú hacer una bomba, vas a volar la escuela? -dice mientras ambos salimos al pasillo, rumbo al laboratorio.

\- Por puro interés didáctico por supuesto -respondo y él ríe.

Mientras subimos a la cuarta planta, una pareja de alumnos se cruza en nuestro camino. Es el presidente del consejo estudiantil y una chica que va agarrada de su brazo.

\- ¡Hola Peeta! -dice él sonriendo al pasar por nuestro lado.

Peeta no le contesta y yo me quedo boquiabierta.

\- ¿¡Le conoces!? -digo impresionada.

No sabía que Peeta tuviera amigos tan prestigiosos.

Él suspira, como aliviado.

\- Qué alivio -murmura-. Era verdad que le iban las chicas...

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A quién le van las chicas? ¿Y desde cuando le conoces? Ya me podías haber dicho antes que conocías al presidente del consejo estudiantil.

\- Bueno, yo no diría exactamente que le conozco pero... ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Consejo estudiantil?! ¿¡Él!? -exclama Peeta exaltándose de repente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes? Pero si salió elegido el año pasado en las elecciones. No me digas que no lo sabías.

\- No fui a votar. No me interesan esas cosas.

Suspiro.

\- Eres un irresponsable. ¿Sabes? El presidente del consejo es el representante de todos nosotros -le regaño.

\- ¿A quién le votaste tú? -dice.

\- ¿Yo? A él por supuesto. Nuestra escuela merece un representante bien guapo -digo para molestarlo-. La próxima vez me lo tienes que presentar ¿Sí?

Peeta entrecierra los ojos. ¿Lo habré puesto celosito? De pensarlo me entra la risa.

\- ¿Cómo que bien guapo? Parece un pandillero o un mafioso.

\- Si lo dices por el cabello largo, no deberías juzgar al libro por la portada -digo-. Además tú también eres rubio con los ojos azules, bien mirado te pareces un poco a él.

\- Bah, no me importa. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

\- ¿No sabes ni su nombre? ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? Se llama Gloss. Gloss Abernathy y está en PREP clase E.

\- Abernathy... -murmura Peeta, en shock-. ¿¡Su apellido es Abernathy?!

\- Um... sí... ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Él se queda callado, perdido en sus pensamientos unos segundos antes de comenzar a correr hacia el lado contrario.

\- ¡Peeta! ¿¡Dónde vas!? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-¡Guardame sitio, ahora voy!

¿Por qué siempre desaparece? ¿No puedo enamorarme de un chico normal para variar?

En fin, si le ponen un retraso en el primer día no es mi culpa.

 **Por su parte Peeta...**

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos buscando a Gloss. Miró por todas partes y al final lo encontró en la cafetería de la planta baja, sacando un refresco de una máquina expendedora.

-Oye -dijo Peeta-. Sobre la propuesta de ir a echan un vistazo a tu enciclopedia de arte. ¿Sigue la oferta en pie?

\- ¡Claro! -contestó el chico de melena rubia y ojos felinos.

\- ¿Puedo pasarme algún día por tu casa entonces?

Gloss sonrió, tirando de la anilla y dándole un trago a la lata.

\- Por supuesto. Pásate cuando quieras.

 **Un par de semanas después...**

-Estoy deseando que llegue la jornada de puertas abiertas -digo echándome un puñado de papas fritas a la boca.

Este año vamos a hacer una maratón, hubiera preferido otro partido de tenis pero me gusta correr y soy veloz.

-Pues yo he oído que ese día va a haber una tormenta -dice Twill.

-Sí, yo también lo he oído -dice Madge-. Pero han dicho que lo aplazarán al día siguiente.

-El tiempo en esta época del año es tan inestable... esta mañana estaba lloviendo a mares y ahora está soleado, es de locos -digo mirando por la ventana de la cafetería.

\- Mira Katniss, ahí abajo están Peeta y Gloss -dice Madge.

\- Otra vez -murmuro.

¿No está Peeta pasando demasiado tiempo con ese chico últimamente?

\- Es raro -dice Twill-. Peeta prácticamente no hizo amigos íntimos durante el curso pasado a pesar de llevarse bien con todos. Y de repente de la nada está a todas horas con él. Me pregunto si... serán algo más que amigos.

\- ¿¡Queeeeee!? -decimos Madge y yo a la vez.

 **Diez minutos después...**

\- Oye Katniss creo que no deberíamos espiarlos, seguramente no sean más que rumores -susurra Madge detrás del seto en el que estamos escondidas.

\- Ahí lo has dicho, probablemente no son más que rumores pero aunque no estén saliendo juntos... hay algo extraño en todo esto. Hasta hace dos semanas Peeta ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ahora son uña y carne. Nosotros vivimos en la misma casa así que exijo una respuesta.

\- Ok, eso no tiene sentido pero centrémonos. ¡Mira! Gloss ha dicho algo y ambos se están riendo.

Ver a dos chicos tan rematadamente guapos pasándolo tan bien es demasiado para mí. Cuando miro a Madge veo que se ha puesto completamente roja.

\- ¡¿Por qué te estás sonrojando?! ¡Exijo saberlo!

\- Bueno, tú también estás roja hasta las orejas -contesta ella-. Pero pensándolo bien... no es raro que la gente piense que están salendo. Quiero decir, míralos qué compenetrados parecen, y tan guapos ambos y hacen buena pareja y...

\- Pero entonces eso significaría que tengo cero posibilidades con él. Seguro que solo son buenos amigos. ¿No? ¿¡NO!?

\- Como digo, no creo ya que el año pasado tuve que rechazar a ese pesado como diez veces. Yo creo que lo que más está desconcertando a la gente es el hecho de que Peeta en un año en nuestra escuela nunca se juntó con nadie, y ahora está siempre con Gloss. Pero Peeta estuvo saliendo con Annie eso prueba que...

\- Estuvo saliendo con una de las chicas más guapas que he conocido y que estaba enamoradísima de él. Y la dejó sin miramientos.

En ese momento una frase que me dijo Annie viene a mi cabeza.

 _"Peeta no es capaz de abrirse a la gente. Por eso nunca tendrá amigos íntimos."_

Y seguidamente imagino a Gloss acercándose a él, tomándolo de las manos y...

\- No, no, no, no, no. Estúpida imaginación. Esperemos que la gente deje de pensar eso de ellos dos. No me hace ni pizca de gracia.

\- Se acaba el descanso Katniss. Deberíamos volver a clase.

Y a regañadientes la sigo.


	31. Competición

**Esa misma noche...**

 _"Oh, amor mío llevamos saliendo muy poco. Aún no estoy preparada para conocer a tus padres."_

 _"Tranquila, todo irá bien"_

Mis padres y los de Peeta no se pierden detalle del culebrón de la tarde mientras los actores de la televisión comienzan a besuquearse. Qué incómodo ver estas cosas en compañía de tus padres.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? -dice mamá-. Estos dos yendo en serio...

Suspiro y me voy del salón mientras ellos siguen prestándole atención a la tele.

Cuando paso por delante de la habitación de Peeta oigo su risa. Está hablando por teléfono. Seguro que es con Gloss.

Me alegra que él haya podido conseguir un amigo cercano al fin. ¿Pero por qué la gente tiene que lanzar tantos rumores? Me molesta.

Y lo más raro es que no hace ni dos semanas él no parecía saber ni su nombre...

Es extraño. Se mire por donde se mire.

Al día siguiente en el entrenamiento del club...

-Hoy hace mucho viento -dice Finnick-. Nos va a costar manejar bien la bola.

-Bueno, yo siempre he dicho que un jugador de tenis no es un buen jugador de tenis si no puede controlar la pelota en un día ventoso.

Finnick ríe y comenzamos a entrenar el uno contra el otro.

-Katniss -dice de repente en una de las veces que la pelota se nos pierde-. Estaba pensando en lo mucho que hacía que no te veía contenta. Cuando pasó lo de Madge estabas siempre deprimida. Me alegra saber que estás bien de nuevo.

Asiento y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Hace unos meses, esto habría hecho que mis dudas sobre Finnick o Peeta se acentuaran. Pero el incidente con Madge me hizo darme cuenta de algo. Ya me decidí a quién escoger. Y creo que debería decirle cuanto antes a Finnick que es a Peeta a quien quiero...

Tal vez lo haga mañana.

Cuando el entrenamiento termina meto todo en mi bolsa de deporte y me voy. Pero al salir veo a Gloss y Peeta conversando. Ellos no me ven y rápidamente me escondo detrás de una columna.

¿Por qué diablos tengo que esconderme?

-Entonces, Peeta. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa el domingo?

-¿Puedes esperar un poco más? No creo estar preparado para dar ese paso -contesta él.

¿¡Qué!?

-Lo entiendo.

-De momento estoy bien pudiendo hablar contigo a diario. Dame... un poco más de tiempo.

¿¡QUÉ!?

-Cuando tú quieras. Solo hazme saber cuando estés listo. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

¿?

¡Esa conversación se parecía al culebrón de ayer!

No puede ser.

No...

Son solo rumores.

Solo rumores...

Pero esos rumores deben parar. Sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando, debe parar.

 **Y llegó el día de la maratón...**

Toda la escuela está llena de alumnos en ropa de deporte y gente de otros institutos. El circuito a recorrer incluye el perímetro del distrito y luego volver aquí. Pero yo tengo un objetivo diferente.

Decidida y determinada a encontrar a Gloss, comienzo a buscarlo por entre los grupos de gente.

-¡Gloss Abernathy! -digo cuando lo encuentro-. Soy Katniss Everdeen de 2ºB. Tengo algo que pedirte.

-¡Oh! Así que tú eres la chica que comparte casa con Peeta. ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme?

-Te reto a un duelo.

El chico parpadea varias veces.

-¿Un... duelo?

-¡Compite contra mí en la maratón por ver quién la termina antes!

-Pero...

-¡No hay peros que valgan! No sé qué te traes entre manos con respecto a Peeta. Pero si gano eso debe acabar.

-Oh. Así que es eso. Si gano yo... él y yo estaremos juntos para siempre.

-¡No, no, no! Así no es como...

-¡De acuerdo entonces! Acepto el reto, déjame advertirte que no voy a tener en cuenta que seas chica. ¡Voy a darlo todo!

-¡Espera!

-¡Nos vemos luego entonces!

Gloss se va riendo sin escuchar lo que le digo. Creo que acabo de empeorar la situación. Madre mía. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Eso significa que no debo perder.

 **Por su parte Madge...**

-¡Eh Madge! ¿Dónde está Katniss? -dijo Peeta corriendo a su lado- Pensé que estaría contigo.

-No lo sé, hace rato que me sacó la delantera. Pero ella pertenece a un club atlético, es normal que mi ritmo le sepa a poco.

A Peeta esa contestación le dio mala espina, pero tan solo asintió y siguió corriendo la maratón.

 **Un kilómetro por delante...**

Gloss me lleva bien el ritmo. Ambos vamos corriendo a la par muy por delante del grupo del resto de corredores.

-Eres buena para ser capaz de seguirme el ritmo así -dice.

-¿¡De qué hablas!? ¡De hecho soy yo la que está sorprendida de que seas tú quien me lo esté siguiendo a mí! Yo estoy en un club atlético y tú no.

-Antes de ser presidente del consejo estaba en el club de baloncesto. Así que también tengo confianza en mis habilidades físicas.

-Pero no has hecho ejercicio últimamente. ¿Verdad? -me burlo- Verás qué agujetas más lindas tienes mañana.

-Con que esas tenemos... Bien. Voy a comenzar a ir en serio. ¡HASTA NUNCA KATNISS!

Gloss acelera y se coloca unos metros por delante de mí. Yo acelero también hasta colocarme a su lado. Él intenta desmarcarse pero yo no se lo permito. Durante un buen trecho ambos seguimos a la máxima velocidad uno al lado del otro. El cansancio no se hace esperar. En un rato las piernas me arden.

PERO NO PUEDO PERDER.

-Eres... eres tozuda Katniss Everdeen. Mucho... -dice entre jadeos sin parar de correr-. Oye estás pálida, deberíamos parar.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Estoy perfectamente bien creo que eres tú quien está demasiado exhausto.

Y haciendo un último esfuerzo acelero más.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Te va a dar algo si sigues así!

Cinco minutos después ambos estamos caminando uno al lado del otro. Demasiado cansados para poder correr y jadeando.

-Katniss... dejémoslo aquí...

-Ya... ya no debe de quedar mucho... -contesto.

-Además, no importa cuanto lo intentes... nunca podrás separarnos a mí y a Peeta. Nuestra relación... es muy cercana.

-¡¿Y por qué Peeta tendría una relación así de cercana con un tipo al que ni siquiera conocía hace unas semanas?! ¿¡EH!? ¡No bromees con e-...!

¡CLONG!

No se qué pasa. Tan sólo siento un intenso dolor en la frente y la nariz y todo se vuelve negro.

 **Por su parte Gloss...**

-¡¿Y por qué Peeta tendría una relación así de cercana con un tipo al que ni siquiera conocía hace unas semanas?! ¿¡EH!? ¡No bromees con e-...!

¡CLONG!

-Eso te pasa por no ir mirando por donde vas -dijo el chico que corriendo fue a revisar la farola con la que Katniss se había dado el golpe-. Oh, menos mal que está bien. Por un segundo me asusté. Pensé que esa cabeza dura tuya había dañado la propiedad pública...

Pero en cuanto ve a Katniss tirada en el suelo inconsciente, se da cuenta de que la cosa es más seria.

-¿Everdeen? ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss, despierta! -dice sacudiéndola.

Gloss pensó que no debía haberla hecho rabiar así. Pero ya era tarde.

 **Más tarde...**

Abro los ojos y veo a Madge y Peeta junto a mí. Estoy en la enfermería de la escuela, reconozco el lugar.

-¡Despertaste! -dice Madge-. No podía irme a casa sin asegurarme de que estabas bien. Ahora debo irme. ¡La dejo en tus manos, Peeta!

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunto a Peeta una vez que Madge se va.

-Te golpeaste contra una farola y perdiste el conocimiento. Gloss te trajo hasta aquí en brazos. No te olvides de darle las gracias después.

Peeta suena amable. Pero me parece que está un poco tenso y molesto. ¿O tal vez es mi imaginación?

-Oh...

-Oí que ustedes dos estaban compitiendo. ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Por qué razón aceptarían hacer algo así, me pregunto?

¿Y ahora cómo se lo explico?

-Peeta lo que pasó fue que...

Entonces recuerdo algo. Estoy exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que nos dimos aquel beso. ¡Y ahora estoy aquí de nuevo a solas con Peeta!

Nada más que de pensarlo comienzo a sonrojarme y automáticamente me cubro la cabeza con la manta.

"¿Pero qué haces estúpida? ¡Peeta se va a dar cuenta!"

-Oh, creo que ya sé qué pasa -dice él.

-¿Q-qué es lo que pasa? -pregunto.

-Venga Katniss... no te hagas la tonta. Estoy seguro de que te acuerdas.

-¡No recuerdo nada!

Peeta retira las sábanas de mi rostro.

-¿Quieres que lo haga otra vez? -dice con voz pícara.

-¡Peeta no!

Él apoya un brazo junto a mí y acerca su cara a la mía. Yo me tapo con la almohada de la vergüenza pero él la retira y sigue su avance. ¡No quiero que nuestro primer beso de verdad sea en un sitio tan feo! Afortunadamente, nos salva el sonido de la puerta.

-Muy mal -dice la voz de Gloss-. Esas cosas no están permitidas aquí, pero tranquilos no diré nada.

-Vamos, no fue nada -dice Peeta.

-¡Cómo que no fue nada! ¡Tonto!

-¿Y si llega a ser un profesor? -dice Gloss-. Aun así Katniss me alegra ver que tienes mucho mejor aspecto que antes. Te has recuperado rápido.

Tal vez Gloss no es tan mala persona...

-Muchas gracias por traerme aquí -le digo-. Y disculpa si te he causado alguna molestia.

-No hay de qué. Aunque en verdad sí fue una gran molestia, pesas demasiado. Pensé que los brazos se me iban a partir.

¡Lo retiro! ¡Lo voy a asesinar!

-Por cierto... -agrega- Espero que recuerdes nuestra promesa. Yo aguanté más tiempo, así que gano nuestra apuesta.

Ay no... me olvidé de eso completamente.

-Vámonos Peeta, te llevaré a casa. Ahora tenemos la bendición de Katniss para seguir siendo amigos -dice Gloss tratando de sacar a Peeta de la enfermería.

-Pero Katniss aún necesita cuidados -dice él.

-Oh, no te preocupes por ella. Ella es fuerte y tozuda cual mula.

-Eso es verdad pero...

-Sabrá cuidar de si misma. ¿Verdad que sí Katniss? ¡Adiós!

Y ambos cierran la puerta al salir.

Retuerzo las sábanas con mis puños, llena de ira. Debo rescatar a Peeta de su influencia maligna. ¡Cueste lo que cueste!

 **Por su parte Peeta...**

-Tenías razón -dijo Gloss-. Katniss es tal y como me la describiste, es divertido hacerla enojar. Siempre pica.

Peeta no contestó a eso. No estaba del todo cómodo viendo a Gloss fastidiando a Katniss.

-Veo que eso te molesta. ¿Me estás intentando decir que fastidiar a Katniss es un privilegio exclusivamente tuyo?

-No realmente... -contesta intentando sonar convincente.

Gloss comienza a reír.

-¿¡De qué te ríes?! ¡te he dicho que no!


	32. Dudas aclaradas

Ya están aquí otra vez las vacaciones de verano.

Recuerdo que el año pasado fui con Peeta al parque de atracciones. Casi parece que fue ayer...

Este año no tenemos planes y eso me apena. Peeta está trabajando a tiempo completo en Cinna's y casi no lo veo y sin él todo es aburrido. Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no quedo con Madge fuera del horario de clase. Tal vez ella también se esté aburriendo. Tomo el celular y le mando un mensaje.

Katniss (10:40): ¡Holaaa! :) ¿Puedes quedar ahora mismo? ¡Me aburro tanto en casa!

Madge (10:42): Claro. De hecho, te iba a proponer yo lo mismo en un rato. ¿Qué te parece si pasas por mi casa?

Katniss (10:43): Perfecto. Me arreglo y voy para allá.

En media hora ya me he reunido con ella en la puerta de su casa y juntas nos vamos hasta el centro comercial.

\- ¿Cómo está Peeta? -pregunta mientras miramos vestidos en una tienda de ropa-. No lo he visto desde que empezaron las vacaciones.

\- No lo sé, la verdad es que últimamente casi no lo veo. Está trabajando en Cinna's a tiempo parcial.

\- Ya veo... ¿Y lo extrañas?

\- La verdad es que sí, lo extraño mucho. El año pasado estábamos todo el día juntos.

Madge ríe.

-El año pasado te hice la misma pregunta y tú lo negaste rotundamente. Este año lo has admitido sin más. Creo que estás empezando a admitir tus propios sentimientos.

-¿En serio? ¿¡Crees que se me nota?!

-Oye. ¿Por qué no vamos a Cinna's a hacerle una visita? Si vamos como clientas no creo que le molestemos.

-¡Buena idea! Además no he ido a Cinna's últimamente.

Madge y yo nos compramos un vestido cada una y luego nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Al pasar vemos a Peeta tras la barra vestido con su uniforme de camarero... y a un lado de la misma está Gloss. ¡Qué pesado! ¿Por qué me lo tengo que encontrar en todas partes?

-¡Hola chicas! -dice Gloss con amabilidad.

-¡Bienvenidas! ¿Qué van a tomar? -dice Peeta.

Gloss se dirige a Madge y ambos comienzan a hablar. Mientras él está ocupado yo voy a un lado de la barra a pedirle explicaciones a Peeta.

-¿Qué está él haciendo aquí? -exijo saber.

-Oh, Gloss vino a hacerme una visita.

-¿Una visita? -repito irritada.

-Hola Madge -dice Peeta-. ¿Estuvieron de compras?

-Sí, fuimos a comprarnos unos vestidos -dice.

Madge saca su vestido de la bolsa para enseñárselo a Peeta y él luego se interesa por el mío también. Un vestido de verano blanco con estampado de rosas.

-Me gustaría vértelo puesto -me dice.

-¡Pero aquí no tengo lugar para cambiarme!

-Te puedes cambiar en la habitación de los empleados -dice Peeta.

-¿No es para empleados nada más? ¿No me meteré en un lío si me ven?

-Si viene el jefe le diré que te manchaste y fuiste a cambiarte.

-¡Ve, Katniss! -dice Madge dándome un codazo- Yo también te quiero ver con el vestido.

Y cuando accedo a sus peticiones ella me guiña un ojo y Peeta me muestra la sala de los empleados.

 **Por su parte Madge...**

Katniss le agradecería después que la hubiera convencido para que se probara el vestido. La había visto en la tienda con él y le quedaba muy bien. Tenía que impresionar a Peeta sino la relación de estos dos no iba a progresar.

-Qué bien se llevan esos dos -dijo Gloss-. Deberíamos llevarnos igual nosotros.

-Tú no te das por vencido. ¿No? Pensé que saber que estaba saliendo con un profesor te espantaría.

-No digas tonterías. Si acaso, saber que estuviste saliendo con el profesor Darius me hace admirarte más, pues eso significa que eres una chica madura con el listón alto. Fue una suerte encontrarte aquí. ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez venimos tú y yo solos?

-No -contestó Madge con indiferencia.

-Oh vamos... ¡Nos lo pasaremos bien!

-Y yo que pensaba que no te interesaban las chicas...

Gloss ríe.

-¿Eh? ¿De dónde sale eso? Me encantan las chicas, sobre todo la que tengo delante de mí. No lo dirás por los rumores sobre mí y Peeta. ¿No pueden dejarlo estar? Eso no tiene sentido.

-Pero si tú mismo le dijiste a Katniss que su relación era demasiado especial.

-Eso es porque es divertido enojarla. No hay más.

-¿Y por qué de repente ustedes dos son uña y carne? Es extraño. Estoy segura de que hay una razón.

Gloss comienza a sacar una agenda y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo.

-Simplemente hemos congeniado mucho. Bueno, Madge. ¿Qué día quieres quedar? Tengo un hueco el martes por la tarde. ¿Te viene bien?

-¡Eres odioso! -exclamó Madge dándole la espalda.

 **En la sala del personal...**

-¡No se te ocurra mirar! -le digo a Peeta.

-¡Pero qué desconfiada eres! -dice él desde el otro lado de la puerta-. Claro que... si necesitas ayuda con la cremallera tan solo tienes que pedirla.

-¡Puedo yo sola! -digo sonrojándome mientras me imagino a Peeta ayudándome a subirme la cremallera-. Pero me gustaría que me aclararas una cosa... ¿Por qué están Gloss y tú todo el santo día juntos?

-Somos amigos -contesta-. Creo que ya te lo he explicado.

-Pero Annie dijo que tú no tienes amigos íntimos. Que nunca los tuviste. Pero con Gloss has hecho una excepción. ¿Por qué?

-Simplemente hemos congeniado mucho.

-Ya. ¿Y eso por qué? -Peeta no contesta-. ¿Peeta?

Termino de ponerme el vestido y salgo de la habitación para ver qué le sucede. En ese momento él me ve y sonríe ampliamente.

-¡Te queda muy bien ese vestido! -dice-. ¡Me gusta mucho!

-¿En serio? -digo, aunque me da algo de vergüenza recibir cumplidos, más de Peeta.

-No solo eso. Te queda perfecto. Creo que va muy bien con tu forma de ser.

-¡Peeta tiene razón! Estás muy guapa.

-No está nada mal -dice Gloss-. Los toques de rojo realzan su mirada.

Madge y yo nos quedamos un rato más. Nos tomamos un café y luego nos despedimos de Peeta y Gloss y nos vamos. Nada más que de pensar que Peeta se la ha pasado elogiando mi vestido se me suben los ánimos. Me ha alegrado el día y comienzo a tararear una canción. Madge parece intuir lo que sucede.

-¿Sabes? Hablé con Gloss y me dijo que él y Peeta solo son amigos. Que lo que dice la gente solo son rumores.

-Sí, Peeta me dijo lo mismo.

-Pero también es cierto que creo que hay una razón por la que están tan unidos. Tal vez tienen algún hobby en común. ¿Quién sabe? No creo que sea nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

-Tienes razón -digo sonriendo.

 **Esa misma tarde...**

Peeta, Prim y yo estamos viendo la televisión cuando oigo a papá gritar.

-¿Alguien ha visto mi camisa hawaiiana?

-¡Ya la metí en la maleta no te preocupes! -contesta Camila.

-¿Qué pasa? -digo.

Mamá pasa al salón en ese momento.

-¿Qué hacen viendo la televisión? ¿Ya tienen preparada su maleta?

-¿Maleta? ¿Qué maleta? -dice Prim.

\- ¡Nos vamos mañana de viaje al Distrito 4! ¿No lo sabían?

-¡Nadie nos dijo nada! -exclamo.

-¿Cómo que no? -dijo mamá extrañada-. Ian ¿No se lo ibas a decir tú?

-¡Yo pensé que se lo había dicho Camila!

-¡Y yo no les dije nada porque pensé que Jim iba a hacerlo!

-¿Por qué será que no me extraña que esto haya pasado? -digo mirando a Peeta.

Ambos asentimos en complicidad.

-Entonces... ¿El viaje es mañana? ¿Mañana... mañana? -digo-. ¡No voy a tener tiempo de prepararlo!

-Solo va a ser un fin de semana Katniss. Estarás bien -me dice el señor Mellark.

-Yo no puedo ir -dice Peeta-. Tengo trabajo.

Nuestros padres comenzaron a quejarse.

-¡No seas aguafiestas Peeta! ¡No será lo mismo sin ti -dice mamá.

\- ¿No le puedes decir a tu jefe que te de el día libre? -dice el señor Mellark.

-¡Peeta, ven con nosotros, por favor! -dice Prim.

-¡Eso, tienes que venir! -insisto yo. Tal vez me alcance a verlo en bañador.

-Está bien -suspira-. Llamaré a mi jefe y le pediré el fin de semana libre. Ya vuelvo.

Bien. Iremos todos juntos. Ya tengo ganas de ir a la playa. Hace tantos años que no voy... de repente siento mucha emoción por el viaje, y corriendo me voy a mi habitación a preparar la maleta.

 _Lo que no sabía es que después de llamar a su jefe, Peeta hizo otra llamada más._

 _"Escucha. No vamos a poder quedar mañana. Lo siento. Me voy con la familia al Distrito 4."_

* * *

 _ **¿Hola? Hace tiempo que no dejaba una nota, tampoco se que decir muy bien jejeje.** Saludos._


	33. Secretos

\- ¡Oh es un hotel precioso! -exclamo cuando todos llegamos al lugar donde nos vamos a alojar.

El edificio está en primera línea de la playa y hay palmeras por todos lados. ¡Me encanta! Hacía tanto tiempo que no venía de viaje...

Pasamos a recepción a hacer el check-in y el recepcionista nos atiende y nos da las tarjetas de las habitaciones.

\- Peeta, ¿Puedes ir subiendo las bolsas al segundo piso? -dice Camila a su hijo.

Y seguidamente algo duro golpea contra mi nuca.

\- Lo sientooo -dice Peeta que parece haber sacudido la bolsa lo suficientemente fuerte como para darme.

\- ¿¡Cómo que lo sientes!? ¡Lo has hecho a posta! -digo molesta frotándome donde me ha golpeado.

El recepcionista nos pone mala cara por el escándalo armado y Camila comienza a reír.

\- No te enfades Katniss -dice-. Esa es la forma que tiene Peeta de mostrar afecto.

Cuando está a punto de pasar al ascensor, Peeta se gira una última vez y me saca la lengua.

\- Pero el es muy amable y dulce con el resto del mundo. Con Prim es muy lindo y con ustedes se lleva muy bien, jamás vi a alguien llevarse tan bien con sus padres. Yo a veces he tenido muchos problemas y discusiones con mis padres, supongo que es lo que llaman la edad rebelde. ¿No ha pasado Peeta también por esa etapa?

\- A decir verdad Peeta y nosotros también hemos tenido problemas. Una vez, hace cinco o seis años Peeta se enfadó con nosotros y estuvo sin hablarnos durante un mes. Ni siquiera nos miraba y si le respondíamos no decía nada. Nunca supimos por qué lo hizo, no era algo propio de él, yo ya no sabía que hacer... Y un buen día volvió a la normalidad como si tal cosa y nunca más volvió a pasar algo por el estilo.

Vaya... no puedo imaginarme a Peeta comportándose así. ¿Qué le pasaría?

¡Ya se! ¡Voy a devolverle la broma que él me ha gastado antes! Le tomaré una foto sorpresa en cuanto salga del ascensor. Me coloco frente al ascensor con el cel en alto y presiono el icono de la cámara lista para atacar. Pero en cuanto la puerta se abre nuestros padres vienen corriendo y se ponen alrededor de Peeta sonriendo y haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos.

\- Parecen niños pequeños... -me quejo en broma.

Aunque luego miro la foto y me parece muy bonita. Será un buen recuerdo de nuestro viaje.

\- Katniss, he visto algo desde la ventana de arriba que te va a interesar -dice Peeta.

\- ¿Qué es? -digo con curiosidad.

 **Media hora más tarde...**

\- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que el hotel tenía pista de tenis? Ya se, tenían miedo de que les humille.

\- Veremos quién humilla a quién -dice Ian sonriendo-. Yo pertenecía al club de tenis cuando iba al instituto.

\- Bien, hagamos tres equipos para jugar dobles, Prim será el árbitro -dice papá-. Equipo uno, yo y Camila. Equipo dos Romy e Ian. Equipo tres Katniss y Peeta. ¡Y el perdedor tendrá que recoger todo luego!

El hotel nos ha prestado equipamiento y raquetas para poder jugar un partido de dobles mixtos y un set.

\- ¿Están seguros que quieren competir contra nosotros? -dice Peeta-. Somos jóvenes y estamos en forma.

\- ¿¡Qué insinúas!? -dice el señor Mellark.

\- ¡Bueno ya dejemos de hablar y comencemos! -digo.

Nuestro primer enfrentamiento es contra mamá y el señor Mellark. Mamá sirve, es un tiro flojito, pero cuando voy a golpear la pelota la misma se desvía hacia abajo y no consigo darle.

\- ¡Quince a cero! -dice Prim.

\- ¡Bien, bien! -celebran mamá y el señor Mellark chocándose las manos y riendo.

\- ¿¡De qué se alegran?! ¡Solo fue un golpe de suerte! -grito.

\- Vamos Katniss, no los subestimes, puede que nosotros tengamos más energía pero ellos tienen mucha experiencia y técnica. ¿Qué te parece si los hacemos correr por toda la pista hasta cansarlos? -susurra Peeta.

\- Es un buen plan -le contesto-. ¡Adelante!

Comenzamos a jugar y pronto le damos la vuelta al marcador. Alternamos en lanzar la pelota a extremos opuestos de la cancha, ellos no tienen nuestra resistencia y pronto comienzan a flaquear. Para cuando comienza a caer la tarde el partido ha terminado y los cuatro están sentados en el suelo, jadeando y cubiertos de sudor.

-¡Ganamos! -digo-. ¿Qué les advertí eh?

-¡Cierto Katniss, nos ganaste! -dice papá-. Creo que voy a ir al hotel a tomarme una cerveza. ¿Quién viene?

-¡Yo voy! -dice mamá-. Pero primero me daré una ducha.

-¡Yo me voy contigo Jin! -dice el señor Mellark.

-¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Qué no era que los perdedores debían recoger todo? -grito.

-Haganlo ustedes, nosotros estamos demasiado exhaustos -dice Camila.

-Así es, ustedes que son tan jóvenes y enérgicos lo harán más rápido que nosotros.

Y diciendo esto se alejan todos. Hasta Prim se ha escaqueado dejándonos a Peeta y a mí solos en una cancha llena de raquetas y pelotas tiradas. Peeta respira hondo.

-No se por qué pero me imaginé que viniendo de ellos algo así pasaría.

Por tanto, a ambos nos toca ponernos manos a la obra y recoger todo. Cuando terminamos, nos sentamos en un banco con vistas al mar a bebernos un refresco para recuperar fuerzas, mientras en el horizonte se pone el sol. Esta es la segunda puesta de sol que veo con él. Es un instante bonito.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy -digo-. Extrañaba jugar por diversión y no por competición. Además... creo que es la primera reunión familiar en la que me lo paso bien.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Cuando era más pequeña no me gustaba irme a veranear con mis padres, los veía extraños en sus atuendos del típico turista y me hacía sentir vergüenza.

-Eso me suena -dice Peeta dando un trago a su bebida.

¿Será este cambio porque Peeta está conmigo? Me gustaría quedarme aquí más de una noche y poder hacer más cosas juntos. Peeta y yo estamos en silencio durante unos minutos. Después las estrellas comienzan a aparecer, nos entra hambre y volvemos al hotel. Voy a mi cuarto de baño a darme una ducha y Peeta se va al suyo. Afuera en el salón del apartamento nuestros padres beben y ríen. Cuando termino salgo y me uno a ellos. El baño me ha abierto aún más el apetito. No es hasta que no termino cuando comienzo a extrañar a Peeta con nosotros.

-Me pregunto dónde estará Peeta -dice mamá.

-Pensé que fue a ducharse -digo-. ¿No está tardando demasiado?

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo Katniss? Dile que se una a nosotros, que aquí no reservamos comida a nadie -dice Ian.

-De acuerdo -digo.

Pero cuando llamo a la habitación de Peeta, nadie me contesta.

-¿Peeta? -digo abriendo la puerta.

La habitación está vacía. ¿Dónde se habrá ido? Pero cuando miro por la ventana con vistas al paseo marítimo lo veo apoyado en una palmera. Y justo cuando me comienzo a preguntar qué está haciendo ahí... veo a Gloss cruzar la acera y reunirse con él. Mi ánimo se irrita y noto cómo frunzo los labios. ¿Es que no puede dejarnos en paz ni en una reunión familiar?

Esta vez tengo que averiguarlo. Tengo que saber lo que están tramando estos dos. Me voy del apartamento y salgo a la calle, pero cuando llego ellos ya no están allí. Los sigo por la dirección en la que se fueron pero no consigo verlos... y andando dejo la playa atrás y entro en el bonito parque que vi desde el auto, aunque de noche se ve más bien tétrico.

Quizá será mejor que vuelva al hotel ya llevo un rato dando vueltas y no los veo...

-¿¡Hola guapa te has perdido!?

La voz hace que me lleve un susto y cuando miro hacia atrás veo a dos turistas borrachos ir hacia mí.

\- No. Estoy bien gracias -digo dando un paso hacia atrás. No quiero tener que hacerles daño pero si me tocan no respondo de mis actos.

\- Vamos linda, no seas tímida vente con nosotros, nos lo pasaremos bien.

Uno de ellos se me acerca y me agarra de la mano.

\- ¡Suéltame! -grito-. Está bien, tú lo pediste.

Pero cuando cuando voy a arrearle un puñetazo...

\- ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI NIÑA!

Papá aparece de repente y agarra a uno de ellos del cuello. Detrás de él, mamá, Camila e Ian están mirando a los borrachos con cara de buscar pelea y al verse superados en número huyen despavoridos.

-¡Papá! Ya tenía la situación bajo control -digo reuniéndome con ellos-. Pero gracias por venir.

-No hay de qué, te vimos salir y no venías así que preguntamos al recepcionista a dónde te fuiste y nos señaló por esta dirección. ¿No has encontrado a Peeta? -dice Camila.

-No, no lo he visto.

\- Bueno, tal vez ya ha vuelto al hotel. Vayamos, Prim ya se fue a la cama y la hemos dejado sola -dice mamá.

¿Se puede saber en qué está pensando? Vinimos en un viaje familiar y ahora él se va con Gloss. ¡Eres un tonto, Peeta!

 **Por su parte Peeta...**

\- ¿Así que esta es la residencia de veraneo familiar? -dijo Peeta admirando la arquitectura de la misma.

\- Sí, pero este año no hemos venido, mi padre está demasiado ocupado. Recientemente una exposición suya en el Capitolio ha tenido mucho éxito y se ha mudado allí unos meses. ¡Pasemos!

Gloss introdujo la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta e invitó a Peeta a entrar. Las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros y cuando pasaron al salón había muchos más. Peeta se dirigió a uno de una mujer leyendo en una barca y acarició el marco con la yema de los dedos.

-Es hermoso. ¿Todos estos cuadros los ha pintado tu padre, el señor Haymitch?

-Así es -contestó Gloss-. Tenemos muchos más en el desván. ¿Quieres verlos también?

-Me temo que no voy a poder. No les he dicho a mis padres a dónde iba. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir hasta aquí sólo para que yo pudiera verlos. Es algo que aprecio.

-De nada. Me alegra que los hayas disfrutado, y no es molestia ninguna me gusta venir aquí. Es un bello lugar. ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Un bello lugar para traer a las chicas a una cita quieres decir?

\- De vez en cuando. Aunque solo traigo aquí a las que me gustan de verdad. Esto no es para cualquiera. Y hablando de chicas... hay una a la que me encantaría traer aquí. Una que está en tu misma clase.

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Peeta.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es?

-Madge Undersee. Hacía tiempo que no me entraban tantas ganas de seducir a una chica en concreto.

-Oh... bueno, te deseo suerte. La vas a necesitar -dijo Peeta, quien estaba seguro que ella aún no había olvidado al profesor.

-Gracias, aunque más te vale ayudarme en mi cometido.

Peeta se despidió de Gloss y volvió al hotel donde las dos parejas más alarmadas y agitadas que de costumbre.

-¡Peeta! ¿Dónde estuviste? -dijo Camila-. ¡Estábamos preocupados!

-Solo fui a darme una vuelta para despejarme las ideas -contestó.

-Oh, menos mal. Katniss fue a buscarte antes y casi se mete en un lío con unos borrachos que la anduvieron molestando.

-¿¡Es eso así!? -dijo preocupado de repente-. Será mejor que me asegure de que está bien.

Peeta se dirigió a la habitación de Katniss, llamó a la puerta y pasó cuando ella le dio permiso.

-Katniss. Mi madre me ha dicho que casi te metes en líos por ir a buscarme. ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy, ellos aparecieron y los espantaron antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de liarme a puñetazos.

El rubio ríe ante ese comentario.

-Perdóname. Tenía un asunto que atender.

-¿Quieres decir que tenías que encontrarte con Gloss? -dijo Katniss con tono hostil.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, no quería que ellos se enteraran. No podían.

-¿Nos viste?

-Estaba mirando por la ventana en ese momento y les vi. Peeta no está bien que te vayas así sin avisar tú solo de noche. ¿Y qué asuntos tienes que tratar con él de todos modos? ¡No está bien lo que has hecho!

-Katniss... ¿Se lo has dicho a ellos? ¿Les has dicho algo sobre Gloss? ¡¿Les has dicho que me viste con él?! -dijo, de repente estaba nervioso y ansioso.

-No se lo he dicho. ¿Por...?

-NO les diga nada. ¿De acuerdo? -dijo tajantemente-. Ninguno de ellos debe saber de mi encuentro con Gloss. Ninguno.

Entonces Peeta miró la expresión sorprendida e intimidada de Katniss. Y se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar por sus nervios.

-Perdón por hablarte así -agregó-. Buenas noches. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación.


	34. Cita doble

_"Ninguno de ellos debe saber de mi encuentro con Gloss. ¡Ninguno!"_

¿Qué significa eso? Aún resuena en mi cabeza el tono casi agresivo que usó conmigo... aunque después se disculpó. Su reacción fue extraña.

Pienso en ello todos los días pero ninguno de los dos ha vuelto a sacar el tema.

 **Por su parte Peeta...**

Peeta estaba en su hora del descanso en Cinna's y Gloss vino puntual para almorzar juntos en el banco de un parque cercano.

\- ¿Dices que Katniss nos vio irnos juntos? -dijo Gloss pensativo.

\- Así es. Me puse nervioso cuando me lo dijo y creo que la asusté. Le grité que no se lo dijera a nadie. Ahora se va a pensar que está pasando algo extraño.

-¡Y la verdad es que no se equivoca! -agrega Gloss dando un trago a su refresco.

-¡Pero no lo digas de esa manera que se da a tantas malinterpretaciones! No me extraña que la gente rumoree cosas que no son.

\- Bah. Lo tendrá en la cabeza un tiempo y después se le olvidará. No le des más vueltas.

\- No, no lo creo. Katniss no es de las que olvidan fácilmente.

-Pues espera a ver esto. Tengo la manera perfecta de hacérselo olvidar. ¡Mira!

Gloss sacó de su bolsillo cuatro entradas de cine y Peeta pensó que esa idea podía funcionar bien.

 **Más tarde...**

Madge y yo estamos en Cinna's visitando a Peeta y tomando helado cuando él se acerca a nosotras y nos da una entrada de cine a cada una.

-¿Y esto a qué viene? -pregunto.

-Bueno es obvio. Son entradas de cine. Me las dio Gloss, dijo que podríamos ir los cuatro juntos este domingo.

-¿Los cuatro juntos? -digo perpleja. Así que Gloss ha decidido ser amable al fin-. ¿Tú qué opinas Madge?

-Si tu vas yo también iré. Además quería ver esta película de todos modos.

-Yo también quería verla. Está bien Peeta. Iremos.

-Decidido entonces, las esperamos a las 7 en la puerta del cine el próximo domingo. ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Perfecto! -dice Madge.

Peeta se va a atender a otra mesa y yo lo sigo con la mirada.

 _"Ninguno de ellos debe saber de mi encuentro con Gloss. ¡Ninguno!"_

Aún no le he preguntado.

Peeta... ¿Me contarás algún día qué es lo que está sucediendo?

 **Ese domingo...**

Los cuatro juntos pasamos al cine y hacemos cola para entrar en la sala.

-Oh... ¡Está llenísimo! -digo-. No vamos a poder encontrar sitio.

-Cierto. No vamos a poder encontrar cuatro asientos consecutivos es un problema -dice Gloss-. ¡Mejor nos separamos!

Y pasando el hombro por el brazo a Madge se va hacia la izquierda.

-¡Me parece perfecto, nos vemos en la puerta al salir! -contesta Peeta haciendo lo mismo conmigo y yendo hacia la derecha.

En la última fracción de segundo, Madge y yo intercambiamos miradas confusas.

-¿Peeta? ¿A dónde vamos? -pregunto.

Él no responde y sigue jalando de mi brazo.

 **Por su parte Madge...**

Madge se deshizo del brazo de Gloss. Estaba molesta por haber sido separada de su amiga.

-¡Qué es lo que pretendes, Gloss! ¡Si tenemos que ir dos y dos quiero ir con Katniss no contigo!

-Calma. En realidad le estoy haciendo un favor. Esos dos necesitan estar solos. Katniss está enamorada de Peeta. ¿Verdad?

A ella la idea le parecía bien. Sabía eso y quería ver a Katniss y Peeta juntos y enamorados pero se sentía muy incómoda en compañía de Gloss. El chico siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla enojar.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar un asiento entonces -dijo con sequedad.

La sonrisa de Gloss no podía ser más amplia. ¡Estaba en una cita con Madge Undersee! Y usando el pretexto de dejar solos a Katniss y Peeta ella ni siquiera había caído en que toda la trama en realidad para que ellos dos pudieran estar solos.

 **De vuelta a Katniss**

Estoy preocupada por Madge. ¡De veras quería ir con ella!

Miro hacia atrás para ver si los veo pero no aparecen y Peeta ya ha encontrado dos asientos por lo que no me da tiempo a localizarlos.

-Si estás preocupada por Madge, tranquilízate. Gloss está con ella.

-De acuerdo -murmuro.

Pero no. No puedo tranquilizarme cuando el brazo de Peeta está sobre mi asiento, casi rozándome el hombro. ¡Que me explique alguien como uno puede tranquilizarse cuando la mano de Peeta está tan peligrosamente cerca!

Los trailers comienzan y Peeta enfoca su atención en ellos. ¿Soy yo la única a la que le late el corazón tan fuerte cada vez que él está cerca? Él es tan indescifrable... ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Ha puesto su brazo ahí a propósito o lo ha hecho sin pensar? Lo más probable es que él ni siquiera se imagine lo que ocurre en mi interior cada vez que él está cerca.

La película es una comedia. Hubiera sido incómodo venir a ver algo romántico, quizá de haber sido más lanzada me hubiera ayudado con Peeta pero sólo me declaré a un chico una vez en mi vida y me salió mal. Cada vez que pienso en hacer de nuevo algún acercamiento algo me frena en seco. Va a salir mal. Siempre va a salir mal.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Río a carcajadas y Peeta me mira raro, pero no puedo evitarlo. La película es muy divertida.

Una hora y media después aparecen los créditos y la gente comienza a levantarse.

-Me gustó mucho, Peeta. ¿Te gustó a ti?

-Sí. Vamos, tenemos que irnos ya -dice Peeta metiéndome prisa.

-¡Pero quiero ver si hay alguna escena extra al final de los créditos!

-Ya la veremos en el DVD, Katniss. ¡Debemos irnos!

Peeta toma mi mano y me saca de la sala corriendo. Cuando estamos afuera me detengo para esperar a Madge y Gloss pero Peeta sigue jalando de mí.

-¡Alto no corras tanto, debemos esperar a...! -digo.

-Tranquila, ellos estarán bien.

-Pero... ¿Cómo que estarán bien? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Peeta se gira y me guiña un ojo antes de acelerar aún más el paso.

 **Por su parte Madge...**

La sala estaba ya medio vacía pero Gloss seguía sin moverse. Nerviosa, Madge examinó los asistentes para ver si veía a Katniss. Estaba segura de que ellos habían salido ya y estarían esperándolos en la calle.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya? -dijo.

-Aún no. Me gusta ver los créditos hasta el final a ver si hay escenas extra -contestó él tranquilamente.

Ella dio un suspiro de exasperación y se cruzó de brazos. No quería hacerlos esperar mucho.

 **De vuelta a Katniss.**

Por fin Peeta se detiene.

-Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente alejados.

-¿Lo suficientemente alejados de qué?

-Gloss me pidió que hiciera esto. Me dijo que quería que los perdiéramos a la salida del cine.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a él le gusta Madge y era la única manera de que ella aceptara tener una cita con él.

-¿Así que por eso nos invitaron a las dos?

-Exacto. Si tú venías ella iba a decir que sí.

-¡Me han estado utilizando! -dijo irritada-. Eso no está nada bien Peeta.

-Pensé que sería algo bueno para Madge -continúa él-. Ella lo ha estado pasando mal últimamente. Sé que quizá es muy pronto para que pase página en su vida y olvide al profesor Darius pero Gloss es un buen chico. Si se conocen más quizá a ella le acabe gustando.

-Tienes razón -digo-. Quiero ver a Madge feliz pero ¿No es un método muy poco ortodoxo de hacerlo?

Entonces me doy cuenta de que Peeta y yo aún vamos agarrados de la mano y comienzo a ponerme nerviosa. Siento subir la temperatura de mi rostro. Me estoy sonrojando.

-Oye Peeta... -murmuro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ocurre que... um...

-¿Necesitas ir al baño?

-¡No es eso tonto! ¡Las manos! ¡Hemos estado agarrados de la mano desde que hemos salido del cine!

Él mira hacia abajo con curiosidad.

-Oh. Así que es eso. Dime Katniss. ¿Te molesta? ¿Quieres que te suelte? -dice sonriéndome.

Qué guapo es madre mía...

-No. No me molesta. Lo que ocurre es que...

-Entonces está bien. Vayamos a comer algo. Me muero de hambre.

 _Peeta... ¿Desde cuándo me gustas tanto? Díselo Katniss. Es el momento perfecto. "Peeta, me gustas". Eso es. Son sólo tres palabras. Pero cuanto más lo intento más difícil me parece. Mis labios ni siquiera se despegan un poco. Él seguro que se reiría de mí de todos modos. Así que decido disfrutar del momento. De su compañía y del agarre de su mano._

 _Eso por el momento, es lo que me hace feliz de verdad._


	35. Desconocidos

**Por su parte Madge...**

\- Ya hemos mirado por todos lados y no están. Los hemos perdido por malgastar tanto tiempo ahí dentro.

\- Bueno. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Cosas que pasan -contestó Gloss.

Hubiera querido encontrarse con Katniss otra vez, al menos para comentar la película juntas.

\- Creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa. Gloss, muchas gracias por la entrada -dijo antes de comenzar a marcharse.

\- ¡Eh espera un minuto, no te vayas tan pronto, la tarde acaba de empezar! -dijo él yendo tras ella, no podía dejarla marchar así como así después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para atraerla a la cita-. Vamos, te invito a comer algo. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Si Katniss y Peeta ya se han ido no existe ningún motivo que me incentive a quedarme aquí.

Dichas palabras se sintieron como una puñalada a su autoestima.

\- ¿En serio eso es lo que piensas? ¡Vaaaamos, quédate un poco más! Si te vas ahora todo el plan habrá sido para n-

Gloss se cubrió la boca con una mano. Madge tenía la mirada fija en él y no era una mirada amistosa precisamente.

\- Tú lo planeaste todo. ¿¡No es así!? -dijo furiosa-. ¡Espero una disculpa tuya por escrito en los próximos dos días!

Y girándose comenzó a andar a grandes pasos.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Madge, no te vayas! ¿No te gustaría saber lo que de verdad sucede entre Peeta y yo?

\- Eso a mí no me interesa.

-Pero a Katniss sí, y estoy seguro de que a ti te gustaría darle esa noticia. Si aceptas ir a tomarnos algo juntos te lo contaré todo con pelos y señales.

-¿Intentas sobornarme? ¿Pero quién crees que soy?

\- Hago lo necesario para salirme con la mía -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa-. Entonces dime. ¿Hay trato o no?

 **Veinte minutos después en Cinna's...**

Madge comía con energía su tortita con nata con cara de enojo mientras Gloss la miraba en la silla de enfrente. Había aceptado sólo por la promesa de información pero no pensaba ser amable con el chico después de haberla liado así para obtener la cita que tanto tiempo llevaba pidiéndole.

\- Me pregunto cuándo vas a sonreír -dijo él.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Ya sé que fue una jugada sucia el obligarte a quedarte conmigo así, pero creo que no es necesario que luzcas tan molesta todo el tiempo. ¿Estás aburrida?

\- Bueno no, no demasiado. A decir verdad me sorprende que el estudiante del consejo estudiantil, que es un donjuán consigue todo lo que se propone.

\- No es para tanto, no hace falta que me admires. Con una sonrisa tuya me conformo.

\- ¡Eres un presumido! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso de una forma tan descarada?

\- Porque una sonrisa tuya es para mí algo muy valioso por lo que vale la pena ser un descarado -dijo con tono seductor.

Madge sintió escalofríos. ¿Se habría dado el chico por satisfecho ya? Quería irse a casa cuanto antes.

 **En la casa de los Everdeen-Mellark...**

\- ¡Oh! ¡Son muy lindos, Buttercup por fin tiene una familia! -dijo Prim que llevaba el peluche abrazado.

\- Peeta es muy bueno en ese tipo de máquinas, esos tres los consiguió él solo -digo.

Peeta luce muy orgulloso de sí mismo con los tres peluches, uno idéntico al de Buttercup pero en rosa y con un lazo en la cabeza, y otros dos de menor tamaño, uno con pañal y otro con una chupeta en la boca.

-No hay quien me supere en el arte de las máquinas expendedoras.

El comentario hace reír a Prim.

¿Le habrá ido bien a Gloss y Madge? No se por qué, pero me da la sensación de que esos dos no son compatibles. Pero Madge es mi amiga y me gustaría verla superar lo del profesor Darius por fin...

 **Por su parte Madge...**

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse cuando Gloss y Madge llegaron a la puerta de la casa de ella. Al verla, el chico dejó escapar un silbido de admiración.

-¡Wow! ¿Vives en esta mansión? ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Eres la chica perfecta, lo tienes todo. Guapa, inteligente, de buena familia y buena posición social. Como una yegua purasangre.

-¿Has dejado ya de compararme como un caballo? Creo que es hora de que cumplas tu parte del rato y me digas qué es lo que sucede entre tú y Peeta.

\- Rayos, es cierto... -dijo Gloss pensativo-. Te prometí que lo haría, supongo que ahora no puedo echarme atrás. Pero por otra parte, también prometí a Peeta que no lo diría a nadie, estoy en un lío.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿No es un poco tarde para caer en ese pequeño detalle? ¡Ya vendiste tu promesa a Peeta a cambio de un poco de tiempo conmigo! ¡Ahora carga también con las consecuencias!

\- Está bien. Te lo contaré si me besas.

Madge no se había sentido tan furiosa en mucho tiempo.

-Eres un gran mentiroso, Gloss. ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mí en tu vida! ¿Entendiste? -dijo sacando el llavero del bolso y alejándose de él.

-¡Estaba bromeando, estaba bromeando! Te daré una pista. Tiene algo que ver con mi padre.

-¿Con tu padre? ¡¿Y cómo quieres que llegue a alguna conclusión con tan poca información!?

Entonces inesperadamente, Gloss le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Ya te contaré más, otro día, en otra cita -le susurró-. ¡Hasta mañana!

Madge no dijo nada más, se debatió entre molerlo a bofetadas o entrar a casa y olvidarse de todo. Al final decidió lo segundo, pero Gloss lo iba a pagar. Vaya si lo iba a hacer. Al menos le quedaba un consuelo. Peeta y Katniss habían podido pasar un poco de tiempo a solas y con un poco de suerte algo por fin había surgido entre ellos.

 **Al día siguiente...**

Las vacaciones de verano terminaron y aquí estamos otra vez de vuelta en el instituto. Por una parte me alivia volver a la rutina. Al entrar a la escuela, veo a Madge a punto de subir las escaleras y la llamo. Ella se gira al oírme, no parece de muy buen humor.

-Dime ¿Cómo te fue ayer? Ya sabes, después de que los perdimos.

\- ¡Fue un desastre! -dijo ella enojada-. Al menos espero que tú y Peeta sean ya por fin una parejita feliz.

\- Oh, pues si te digo la verdad estuve a punto de confesarle mis sentimientos, pero luego no pude sacarme de la cabeza aquel momento en que los amigos de Finnick leyeron la carta de amor que le envié y no pude... Quería hacerlo pero no pude... ¿Y si quedo como una tonta otra vez?

\- ¡Perfecto! Todo mi sufrimiento para nada.

\- ¿Sufrimiento? ¿Tan mal fue?

-¡Hola chicas! -dice un radiante Gloss bajando las escaleras.

Inmediatamente Madge se esconde detrás de mí.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ A UN RADIO DE DOS METROS!

¿Qué pasaría ayer? Debo lograr que ella me cuente.

Peeta se nos acerca recién entrando al edificio y habiendo oído desde lejos el grito de Madge.

\- Gloss, espero que no le hicieras nada indecente a Madge ayer -dice.

\- No sé que insinuas, yo soy un chico muy serio -contestó-. Por cierto, él vino anoche de su viaje al Capitolio. Puedes venir a conocerlo si así lo deseas y te sientes listo.

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde. La campana está a punto de sonar.

 **A la hora del almuerzo...**

\- ¿A qué crees que se refería Gloss con eso? -dice Madge comiendo su ensalada de pasta-. ¿Viste la cara de Peeta? Nunca lo vi tan serio como entonces. ¿Qué te parece si los seguimos después de clase?

\- ¿Seguirlos? -digo sorprendida, Madge no es de las que propondrían algo así.

\- Podríamos saber lo que andan tramando de una vez por todas. ¡No podré descansar tranquila hasta que lo descubra!

\- ¿Pero qué te ha dado de repente? Pensé que no te importaba. Está bien. Sigámoslos.

No sé si será una buena idea, pero definitvamente yo también quiero desenmascarar el misterio. Aunque en el fondo algo me diga que es mejor si no metiera las narices.

 **Cuando las clases terminan...**

Gloss y Peeta se encuentran en la valla exterior de la escuela y comienzan a caminar juntos. Madge y yo los seguimos todo el rato a una distancia prudencial y por fin los vemos entrar a un restaurante. Desde la acera de enfrente y camufladas tras un furgón aparcado, los observamos. Poco después, un hombre de mediana edad entra al restaurante. Al verlo, Peeta se levanta, le estrecha la mano y se sienta con ellos.

\- Creo que he visto a ese hombre anteriormente...

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿En dónde?

\- ¡Ohhh! ¡Ya lo ubiqué! ¡Ahora todo encaja a la perfección!

\- ¿Qué es, Madge? ¿Qué es lo que encaja? ¡Deja de hacerte la interesante!

\- Ese hombre de ahí es Haymitch Abernathy, el famoso pintor y autor de libros de pintura. El apellido de Gloss es Abernathy, no había hecho la asociación porque no es un apellido tan raro después de todo. Pero ahora lo veo claro. Peeta ha leído muchos libros suyos en la biblioteca porque quiere estudiar bellas artes, debe ser que lo admira y por eso le debe haber pedido a Gloss que se lo presente.

\- Peeta... ¿Quiere estudiar bellas artes? ¿Cómo lo sabes Madge, él te dijo? Él nunca me lo ha contado.

De repente me siento algo traicionada. Algo tan importante como su futuro y él no me dijo ni una palabra al respecto, lo ha llevado en secreto como si fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse. No lo entiendo.

-B-bueno Katniss puede ser que esté mal, verás él nunca me lo ha dicho directamente yo solo lo intuí a juzgar por la cantidad de libros de arte que lee.

-Nunca le pregunté a Peeta lo que quería estudiar. Ni siquiera sabía que le apasionaba tanto el arte. Incluso si ya hemos estado viviendo juntos por más de un año no se prácticamente nada de sus hobbies.

-Katniss -murmura Madge.

Y siento que la he fastidiado sacando el tema. Ambas volvemos a casa tras eso, sin hablar demasiado.

Una vez en casa me ducho, hago los deberes y espero a que la cena esté hecha. La curiosidad me puede al final y entro a la habitación de Peeta. Lo primero que me llama la atención es la cantidad de libros que tiene. La mayoría están relacionados con el arte, también tiene un poster sobre la cama. Un cuadro de Caravaggio en el que se ve a una mujer durmiendo.

Entre los libros hay unos cuantos en la estantería más baja que me llaman la atención. Son comics. ¿También le gusta a Peeta leer comics? Tomo uno con curiosidad, pero cuando lo abro descubro que no es un comic, tan solo es una funda que cubre un libro de historia del arte escrito por el padre de Gloss.

-¿Por qué habrá hecho eso? -murmuro.

Oigo la puerta de la casa abrirse. Parece que Peeta ha llegado. Me siento sobre su cama y lo espero. Necesito hablar con él. Lo oigo subir las escaleras y unos segundos más tarde la puerta se abre. Él pone cara de sorpresa al verme ahí.

\- ¿Katniss? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto? ¿Y por qué te ves tan solemne?

\- ¿Quieres estudiar bellas artes? -le digo, tomando el toro por los cuernos.

Él luce sorprendido, se acerca a la cama y se sienta a mi lado.

-Bueno, es algo que me interesa pero todavía no lo he decidido. Por el momento lo único que tengo claro es que me gustaría estudiar algo en la universidad relacionado con eso.

-Acabo de enterarme, nunca me dijiste nada sobre eso.

\- Ah... Bueno...

-Escucha, me hubiera gustado que hubieras compartido conmigo algo que era tan importante para ti.

\- Bueno, tampoco lo veo como algo tan grave. No es que te lo hubiera estado ocultando simplemente no sabía que te interesaba tanto.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me interesa! ¡Quiero conocerte, Peeta! ¿Cómo vamos a conocernos mejor si no me cuentas lo que te importa?

\- No entiendo por qué me lo reprochas. Tú también podrías haberme preguntado por iniciativa propia. Katniss, la próxima vez que te interese entrar a mi cuarto espero que al menos me pidas permiso antes.

Peeta se ve algo molesto y a la defensiva, y su última frase no hace sino ponerme en un estado más ansioso aún.

-Entiendo. Siento la intrusión. Me voy.

Salgo de su cuarto y me encierro en el mío. Las palabras de Annie vuelven a mi mente de nuevo.

 _"Peeta no abre su corazón a nadie, pero contigo es diferente."_

Ella se equivoca. Yo no soy especial ni diferente, incluso conmigo Peeta ha erigido un muro impenetrable. Y ahora ya es demasiado tarde porque lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, y estrellarme contra ese muro intentando romperlo me está haciendo daño.

* * *

 **Hola Barbi hacia tiempo que no recibia comentarios, ya me estaba preguntando si quedaba alguien siguiendo la historia, me alegra que sea así. Un saludo!**


	36. Peeta se sincera

Madge (02:16): _Katniss sé que a esta hora estarás durmiendo probablemente, ayer me dejaste preocupada._

Madge (02:16): _¿Recuerdas cuando se descubrió lo del profesor Darius y te enojaste porque no te lo conté?_

Madge (02:17): _¿Recuerdas cuando me disculpé y te di mis razones?_

Madge (02:18): _Por favor, no te enfades con Peeta. Tal vez él también tenga las suyas._

Madge (02:18): _Y por supuesto eso no significa que no te aprecie :)_

Madge (02:19): _Piensa en ello._

Madge (02:22): _Por cierto, estoy ansiosa por nuestro viaje escolar al Distrito 7. ¡Que llegue pronto mañana!_

Leo los mensajes de Madge mientras me como mi tostada. Papá e Ian ya se han ido a trabajar y llevar a Prim a la escuela y mamá y Camila están a punto de hacerlo. Peeta debe estar a punto de bajar. Va a ser incómodo desayunar con él después de lo que pasó anoche.

\- Bueno, yo me voy ya -digo apurando mi vaso de jugo de un trago y agarrando las tostadas-. Madge quería mostrarme algo antes de ir a la estación. ¡Adiós!

\- ¡Que lo pases bien! -dice Camila.

Debo esperar media hora ahí sola antes de que comiencen a llegar los alumnos, entre ellos Madge que está de muy buen humor hoy. Yo me encuentro de bajón, pero no quiero que eso me arruine el día.

\- Es la primera vez que iré al Distrito 7 -digo.

\- Yo también, dicen que el cielo de noche es precioso, se ven miles de estrellas. Te sentarás conmigo en el tren. ¿No?

\- Claro. ¿Con quién más iba a hacerlo?

\- No sé... ¿Con Peeta? -dice guiñando un ojo.

\- Eh... nah... yo...

Alguien me da un golpe en la cabeza con una libreta.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí esta mañana? -dice Peeta.

\- Me desperté temprano, tú estabas aún durmiendo y estaba aburrida. No sabía que estabas esperándome, no recuerdo haber quedado en eso -digo fríamente.

\- Bueno, eso es verdad pero...

\- ¡Eh, Mellark! ¡Ven a ver esto! -dice un compañero de clase.

\- Disculpa -murmura Peeta alejándose.

Madge se me queda mirando pensativa.

\- Noto una especie de mala onda por aquí. No me digas que tú y Peeta han discutido.

\- No exactamente. Todo está bien, supongo -contesto.

Ella no parece convencida por la explicación pero no insiste. Peeta parece el mismo de siempre. No parece haberle dado importancia a nuestra conversación del día anterior. Sin embargo yo se la doy. Él dice que su vida no es asunto mío y eso... ha hecho que pierda la confianza que tenía en él.

* * *

"BIENVENIDOS AL DISTRITO 7"

-¡Qué bonito y natural! -dice Madge.

La ciudad tiene un elegante aire rústico y hay árboles por todas partes. Primero vamos al bosque donde una guía nos va hablando de los animales que ahí viven y hacemos un montón de fotos. Más adelante vemos una cascada en la que se refleja un arcoíris. Incluso vemos un ciervo pasar. Tras dejar las maletas en el hotel, nos vamos a hacer turismo.

En la aldea, nos dejan explorar las tiendas y comprar productos del Distrito 7 y figuritas de madera hechas a mano por los habitantes locales. Es uno de los distritos más turísticos porque es el que más naturaleza salvaje tiene y eso atrae a gente de todo Panem. Es tanta la gente que hay que aprovecho para perderme un rato yo sola. Salgo de la tienda y cruzo las calles de la aldea en dirección a la catedral. He visto en la guía turística que las vidrieras son muy bonitas y los típicos setos cortados en forma de esfera le dan un toque muy característico. Se supone que íbamos a visitarla más tarde igualmente pero me he adelantado.

Lo siento por Madge pero es lo que necesito ahora mismo. Un poco de soledad.

Pero dicha soledad dura poco, porque no llevo ni dos minutos asomada a la verja exterior del edificio, cuando veo a Peeta a mi lado.

\- ¿Te has perdido? -dice con la mirada fija en la fachada del edificio.

\- Me he perdido si. Pero ha sido deliberado -contesto.

-No nos está permitido ir por nuestra cuenta, vine a buscarte antes de que se dieran cuenta. No hay necesidad de agradecérmelo.

-Me da igual, necesitaba estar sola. Pero tienes razón, será mejor que vuelva.

Giro sobre mis talones y comienzo a andar. Peeta me agarra del brazo y me detiene.

-Espera un minuto -dice.

-¿Q-qué sucede? -digo, intimidada.

-¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué estás huyendo de mí?

-No lo estoy haciendo -miento.

-Si es por lo que dije anoche sobre que mi vida no era asunto tuyo, creo que deberías dejar de tenérmelo en cuenta. ¿No? Si no recuerdo mal ya me disculpé al respecto. Estás haciendo un castillo de un grano de arena.

Su honestidad hace que me avergüence.

\- ¡No te lo estoy teniendo en cuenta, Peeta! ¡Suéltame! -grito a la vez que lo empujo liberándome de su agarre.

Ambos nos miramos, él desconcertado y yo enfadada. Pero cuando voy a irme de allí...

-¡PEEEETAAAAA!

Y ahí aparece Annie, que se agarra de su brazo y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Annie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La compañía de transporte hace descuentos a grupos numerosos, así que varias escuelas del distrito se unieron para obtener un precio ventajoso. Una de esas era la mía. ¿No es genial que nos hayamos encontrado después de tanto tiempo? Y más en un sitio tan romántico. Parece el destino...

-Si tú lo dices... -dice Peeta.

Las confianzas que ella se toma siempre me irritaron, pero ahora lo hacen más que nunca. Annie me mia alzando una ceja.

-Oh, ahí estás Katniss. No me había dado ni cuenta de tu presencia.

-Yo también me alegro de verte -digo sin poder evitar ser sarcástica.

\- ¿Cómo está Finnick? Hace siglos que no lo he visto a él tampoco.

\- Si quieres verlo déjame avisarlo -dice Peeta-. Estoy seguro que estará muy contento de verte después de tanto tiempo.

Peeta trata de alejarse pero ella lo agarra aún más fuerte.

-¡Oh no! No te me vas a escapar esta vez. Tenemos que recuperar todos estos meses sin vernos.

¿Qué se ha creído? Antes de que me pueda dar cuenta la estoy fulminando con la mirada.

-¿Has visto aquella hermosa cascada en medio del bosque? Creo que es un lugar muy romántico para hacer un picnic tú y yo... -dice con tono seductor, rozando su barbilla con los dedos-. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

-Annie... no puedo alejarme del grupo. Lo tengo prohibido.

\- Lo prohibido es aún más atrayente -agrega.

Ya no puedo más.

-¡Déjalo en paz Annie! ¡No te ha dicho ya que no puede irse contigo? ¡Eres una pesada!

Annie me saca la lengua.

-Si estás celosa... ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo que yo? No es tan difícil. ¿No? Si no te vas a atrever a ir a por él, entonces déjanos en paz.

-¿Q-qué?

Me sonrojo y Peeta suspira.

-Un momento -murmura-. Si Annie está aquí entonces eso significa que...

-¡MELLARK! -grita Cato acercándose a nosotros corriendo. Su cabello ya ha vuelto a tener el color de siempre-. ¡ALÉJATE AHORA MISMO DE MI ANNIE, BASTARDO!

-Justo lo que me temía...

-¡Déjanos en paz, imbécil! ¡Nadie te ha llamado! -grita Annie.

-¡Vamos Mellark, aléjate de ella! ¡Aléjate si no quieres que te de un puñetazo!

Pero ni con esa amenaza, Peeta se separa de ella. Tal vez sea verdad que Annie se lo merece más. Ella al menos tiene lo que hay que tener para luchar por él. Esta vez sí que me alejo de allí.

-¡Katniss! -oigo decir a Peeta, pero no atiendo a su llamada.

Que hagan lo que quieran. Me da igual.

 **Por su parte Annie...**

En cuanto Katniss se dio la vuelta, ella sintió como que se había excedido, liberó a Peeta de su agarre y mirando al suelo, se alejó.

-Una pena que no podamos vernos ahora. ¿Tal vez quieras quedar otro día? Ya estamos en contacto. Me alegró mucho verte de nuevo, Peeta -dijo antes de alejarse.

Tan triste debió verse que ni Cato se atrevió a seguirla.

Annie rodeó la verja de la catedral y se apoyó en la misma justo en el lado contrario. Allí no había turistas ni nadie que la molestara.

-No es propio de ti el darte por vencida así.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia el origen de la voz.

-Finnick...

-Si lo que quieres es pasar un tiempo con Peeta a solas, yo puedo ser vuestra coartada. Inventaré algo para cubrirle las espaldas, los profesores confían en mí.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no importa. Ya no importa. Cuando salí de la catedral me pareció que Katniss y Peeta estaban discutiendo y quise gastarles una bromita. Pero lo cierto es... que yo ya me he dado por vencida con Peeta. Lo he dejado por imposible.

-¿Eh?

-Lo he intentado todo. Todo. Pero por fin me he dado cuenta de la verdad. Yo a él nunca le he interesado ni un poco. Seguir intentándolo sería forzarle mis sentimientos hacia él demasiado y no quiero que me odie por eso.

-Entonces... ¿Vas a intentar olvidarle?

-No sé si lo conseguiré. Pero al menos lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas.

Finnick sonrió.

\- Me gusta tu fortaleza. Es inspiradora.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pero tú no te desesperes. Te deseo suerte con Katniss. A diferencia de mí, tú aún tienes una oportunidad.

Y la sonrisa de Finnick murió en sus labios.

-Te equivocas. Yo tampoco tengo ninguna.

Diciendo esto se alejó de nuevo a reunirse con los demás.

 **Más tarde...**

Y por fin nos encontramos en los famosos teleféricos del Distrito 7 que cruzan de una montaña a otra. Los profesores nos han pedido que nos organicemos en grupos de cinco personas así que me voy con Madge, Delly, Twill y una chica del club de tenis.

-Estoy ansiosa por llegar a la cima, dicen que la vista es preciosa, voy a sacar cientos de fotos -dice Delly.

-¡Mira, ahí llega nuestro teleférico! -digo. Hemos esperado aquí como diez minutos y al fin somos las siguientes de la fila. Las puertas se abren invitándonos a pasar pero entonces...

-Lo siento chicas, me llevo a Katniss.

Peeta aparece, me toma del brazo, me arrastra hasta el teleférico y cierra la puerta. Ninguna de las cuatro se ha repuesto de su asombro cuando la cabina se pone en marcha dejándolas ahí.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces Peeta!? ¡Yo voy con ellas y no puedes colarte así como así! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bruto?

-Está empezando a hartarme esta situación -dice frunciendo el ceño.

¿Desde cuando se la cree tanto? Me está empezando a hartar. No pienso dirigirle la palabra, debe aprender que así no se hacen las cosas. Hacemos la ascensión sumidos en un silencio incómodo, pero una vez en la cima y cuando veo el hermoso paisaje ante mí dejo de prestarle atención a eso. Las montañas resplandecen iluminadas por el sol del ocaso, las luces de la aldea comienzan a encenderse, un águila alza el vuelo del bosque hacia la cumbre.

-¡Es hermoso...! Es todo tan... parece una postal. ¡Debo hacer una foto y mandársela a Prim! ¿Crees que le gustará?

Y de repente me detengo. Olvidé que estaba enfadada, se suponía que debía de estarlo. Me enfado conmigo misma por la debilidad mostrada, pero dicho enfado no dura mas que unos instantes pues cuando giro la cabeza hacia Peeta y veo que me está dedicando su sonrisa más dulce todo se me pasa.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan...

-¿De qué querías hablarme? -digo tímidamente.

-Oh... con que ahora quieres hablar... no hay quien te entienda. Todavía no se te pasó. ¿No? Nuestra discusión del otro día.

-No es eso.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me evitas?

-¡No te estoy evitando! -exclamo a la defensiva- Estoy comportándome como siempre lo hago, no te la creas tanto.

Peeta suspira.

-Ya veo. De acuerdo pues. Hasta luego.

Creo que me he pasado. Peeta se aleja y yo siento que esta vez me toca a mí arreglar las cosas. Así que corro hacia él y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-¡Espera! ¡Siento haber dicho eso, Peeta no te enfades conmigo! Te diré qué pasó. No me gustó oírte decir que tu vida no era de mi incumbencia y no quería que me volvieras a decir algo así por lo que decidí guardar las distancias contigo. Mejor alejarme de ti a seguir haciéndonos daño a ambos yo tratando de que te abras a mí un poco más y tú resistiéndote a ello. No quiero eso. Y de nuevo lo siento.

Peeta se voltea y me observa, finalmente me aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Yo también lo siento... siento no habértelo dicho antes. Quise evitar preocuparte y fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Y de hecho, mi plan era no contártelo nunca porque pensé que contártelo solo te preocuparía innecesariamente. Pero lo único que conseguí fue que te creyeras esos extraños rumores y distanciarte de mí. Y eso último es algo que quiero evitar a toda costa. Así pues... voy a contártelo.

\- Peeta... ¿Estás seguro?

\- Lo estoy. Mi secreto es que... no soy hijo de Ian Mellark.

Mi primera reacción es cubrirme la boca con ambas manos. No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

-Antes de hacerse novia de mi padre, mi madre salía con otro hombre. No duraron mucho, pero en ese tiempo ella quedó embarazada... de mí. El nombre de mi verdadero padre es... Haymitch Abernathy.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¿El autor? ¿El autor de los libros de arte? Entonces... eso significa que Gloss...

-Es mi medio hermano. Sí.

* * *

 _Hola Barbi si tienes razón a mi también me da pereza a veces jej puessss creo que en el siguiente tomo es cuando por fin pasa algooo, es verdad que fue desesperante, está claro que ambos se gustan._

 _Hola mica bueno ahí llegó a una conclusión el otro, estoy pensando en escenas sueltas que le sigan a ese momento_

 _Ele y vanillalight gracias por el apoyo nos vemos!_


	37. Cuida de Peeta

_**Hola feliz año a todas siento la tardanza prometi no dejar esta historia tirada y voy a seguir no se preocupen**_

Acurrucada en el sofá vestida con mi pijama, trato de ver la película que hay en la televisión pero no puedo concentrarme. Mamá, papá, Ian, Camila y Prim están todos en silencio observando la pantalla. Yo también, pero a diferencia de ellos yo no me estoy enterando de nada en absoluto. Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando con Peeta... pero ni de broma me imaginaba que estaba escondiendo un secreto tan grande. Debe sentirse tan mal haberlo tenido guardado todos estos años...

Mi cel comienza a pitar y cuando lo cojo, veo un mensaje de Madge.

 _Madge (21:22): Katniss. Ayer tras hablar con Peeta te veías demasiado mal. Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras._

 _Katniss (21:24): Lo siento, Madge. Me gustaría mucho pero no puedo contarte esto. Simplemente no puedo..._

 _Madge (21:25): Oh. Está bien. Lo entiendo. ;)_

Suspiro y trato de volver a prestarle atención a la televisión, ahora están en la publicidad. Mi vista se va hacia Ian Mellark, casi sin pensarlo. Está bromeando y hablando con mamá. Se ven todos tan normales. Ya no puedo verlos de la misma manera. No puedo...

Me abrazo a un cojín que hay junto al sofá y entonces... recibo una colleja que me deja la nuca adolorida. Peeta es así. Él no saluda. Solo da collejas.

\- ¡AYYY! ¡Y eso a qué vino! -me quejo.

\- Acompáñame un momento -dice tomándome del brazo.

Peeta me conduce hasta el piso de arriba, me suelta y se cruza de brazos. Parece molesto.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Es que a caso no puedes disimular? ¡Llevas "estoy ocultando un secreto" escrito en la frente! ¡Si sigues así se van a dar cuenta!

\- Lo siento, Peeta. Discúlpame, trataré de hacerlo mejor en el futuro.

\- La verdad es que fui un tonto. Nunca debí contárselo a alguien que es un libro abierto.

Suspiro y bajo la vista al suelo. La verdad es que tiene razón. Peeta debe sentir como que se ha excedido porque cuando vuelve a hablar su tono no es tan brusco.

\- Escucha, lo único que te pido es que actúes con naturalidad. Ellos no saben que yo lo sé. No quiero remover el pasado, ni tengo interés en crear problemas entre la familia. Ya sufrí bastante cuando me enteré, y no quiero que cambie la vida que tenemos actualmente. ¿Entiendes, Katniss?

\- Entiendo.

-Muy bien. Cuento contigo -dice metiéndose en mi habitación.

Cuando se va me vuelvo a mi habitación. No tengo el ánimo para bajar abajo de nuevo. Abro mi joyero musical y saco el broche de la escuela. Hay una leyenda sobre él. Dicen que si pones dentro del broche la foto de la persona que te gusta, el dueño del broche y la persona elegida terminarán juntos. Por un largo tiempo dejé ahí una foto de los cuatro, yo, Prim, mamá y papá, pues nunca fui capaz de aclararme sobre si poner una de Peeta o de Finnick. Luego cuando por fin me aclaré, puse la de Peeta.

Estoy terriblemente preocupada por él. Siempre actúa como si nada le afectara...

¿De verdad estará bien?

 **Al día siguiente en el entrenamiento del club...**

Practicar siempre me ayuda a descargar tensiones. Cuando estoy preocupada golpear la pelota una y otra vez con la raqueta me relaja. Hoy he decidido entrenar a solas lanzando a la pared. Lo hago hasta que estoy exhausta, y aún así sigo haciéndolo sin dar tregua a la pelota.

\- ¡Eres buena, Katniss!

La voz me hace detenerme. Me tomo un momento para recuperar el aliento y voltearme. Es Gloss.

\- Hola -digo.

\- ¿Puedes salir un momento?

Salgo de la cancha y ambos nos sentamos en un banco cercano.

\- Peeta me ha dicho que te lo ha contado todo.

\- Así es -digo asintiendo- debo ser sincera, Gloss. He quedado muy impresionada por su secreto, pero hay cosas que todavía no entiendo. Peeta no me ha explicado casi nada y yo soy incapaz de preguntarle porque creo que él aún no se siente preparado para eso. No quiero presionarle. Él parece ser el de siempre, pero estoy segura que sigue sufriendo. Que no ha perdonado que lo hayan engañado así.

Gloss respira hondo antes de comenzar a contarme.

\- Fue algo así. Camila comenzó a trabajar en la editorial que trabaja con papá al poco tiempo de graduarse. Por aquel entonces él ya estaba casado con mi madre y le fue infiel con Camila. Mi padre le dijo que entre mi madre y yo ya no había nada, que estaban a punto de divorciarse... Pero cuando yo nací, mi padre se lo pensó dos veces y decidió no divorciarse y tratar de reavivar su matrimonio con mi madre. Camila y papá cortaron, pero al poco tiempo ella descubrió que estaba embarazada... Camila dejó el empleo ya que mi padre no quiso saber nada de ella ni del bebé que estaba en camino. Él se ofreció a pagarle un aborto pero ella se negó. Entonces, para que no se quedara sola, Ian, un amigo suyo de la infancia que acababa de romper con su novia le pidió salir. Le dijo que la cuidaría y que cuidaría del bebé como si fuese su hijo propio.

-Vaya. Es una triste historia. ¿Desde cuando la supiste, Gloss?

\- Desde que tenía 13 años. Un día estaba curioseando en las cosas de mamá y leí su diario de la época.

-Supongo que te impactaría mucho.

Él se encoge de hombros.

\- No demasiado. Mi padre siempre fue un mujeriego. A veces hasta se traía a sus amantes a casa... y las amantes me compraban juguetes, era muy raro.

-¿Q-qué? ¡¿Qué clase de padre hace eso?! ¡Cualquiera lo diría!

-Sin embargo, a diferencia de mí parece que a Peeta le impactó bastante. A diferencia de lo que la gente piensa de él, Peeta no es tan duro ni frío. De hecho es bastante vulnerable. Hace seis años él también descubrió todo esto por accidente.

\- ¡Oh!

Y algo que me dijo Camila durante el viaje vuelve a mi cabeza.

"Una vez, hace cinco o seis años Peeta se enfadó con nosotros y estuvo sin hablarnos durante un mes. Ni siquiera nos miraba y si le respondíamos no decía nada. Nunca supimos por qué lo hizo, no era algo propio de él, yo ya no sabía que hacer... Y un buen día volvió a la normalidad como si tal cosa y nunca más volvió a pasar algo por el estilo."

¿Fue por eso? Las fechas coinciden...

-Pero Katniss... ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me emocionó de descubrir eso? Fue el hecho de que yo tenía por ahí un hermanito o hermanita que aún no conocía. Entonces comencé a investigar por mi cuenta. Mi padre aún trabaja para la misma editorial así que revisé en la base de datos donde tenían guardados los currículums de los empleados y ex emplados. Así fue como di con una tal Camilla Mellark. Luego busqué ese nombre en el censo y obtuve su domicilio actual y todos los datos sobre ella. Ahí fue cuando supe sobre la existencia de Peeta... Indagué un poco más en las listas del instituto donde él iba y supe cómo se veía. Un día me acerqué en persona, esperé a que saliera por la puerta al final de las clases solo para verlo. Para decir "ese de ahí es mi hermano... mi hermano Peeta..."

-¿No le dijiste nada?

\- No, porque no sabía si él lo sabía o no. Y por si acaso no quise patear el avispero y poner su vida patas arriba. Por eso lo dejé estar. Luego a principios del año pasado cuando oí que Peeta iba a ser transferido a nuestro instituto, pensé que él lo hizo con el objeto de buscarme a mí, pero los días pasaban y él nunca se dirigió a mí así que me preguntaba "¿Realmente él sabe algo?".

\- Entiendo. Gloss, dime una cosa. Hace poco Peeta se encontró con tu padre en un restaurante. ¿Será eso que él lo ha reconocido como hijo suyo?

\- No. Él nunca había visto a Peeta antes. Se lo presenté como un amigo mío que admiraba su trabajo pero aún no hemos tenido esa conversación al respecto. Pero tarde o temprano... tendremos que dejar las cosas claras. Tarde o temprano se lo tendremos que decir.

Me muerdo el labio. ¿Qué va a ser de Peeta?

\- ¿Estás preocupada por él verdad Katniss?

\- Mmmh -murmuro.

\- Yo también... Como tú bien dices actúa como si no le importara. Le hace ver a todo el mundo que las cosas no le afectan, que él es fuerte. Pero solo es una fachada. Solo está aparentando. En realidad por dentro debe estar hecho polvo.

-Sí yo también pienso eso. Siempre es igual. Para él nada de lo que pasa tiene importancia. Pero en realidad él es muy tierno y se preocupa por los demás.

Como aquel día en el que estaba triste y me mostró su sitio predilecto. Aquel lugar junto al río al atardecer...

\- Pero estará bien porque te tiene a ti a su lado. Cuida de él, Katniss. Por favor -dice dándome una palmada en el hombro.

\- Lo haré. Cuenta con ello.

\- Y a cambio yo cuidaré de la bella Madge. ¿Vale? Me tienes que ayudar con eso también.

\- ¡Eso es una historia completamente distinta! -digo alejándome a retomar el entrenamiento.

* * *

 _ **Barbie, gracias por estar ahí de verdad me inspira a seguir, ten un buen año!** _


	38. Por eso me gustas

Cuando entro a clase por la mañana al día siguiente, veo a varios compañeros rodeando a Finnick, quien luce muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡Cuánto me alegro por ti! -dice Twill.

\- ¡Ahora solo necesitas una victoria más para clasificarte para el torneo nacional! -dice Delly.

\- ¡Mucha suerte, Finnick! -dice uno de los chicos.

\- Gracias, gracias. La verdad es que confío poder superar ese último obstáculo -contesta él.

Me acerco a Finnick muy contenta por su logro.

\- ¡Vaya! Al final que al fin pudiste. Es genial que un alumno de nuestro humilde distrito esté a punto de codearse con profesionales -digo-. ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Cuándo es el partido?

\- El sábado que viene. ¿Vendrás a verme? Creo que eso me motivaría mucho.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Estaré ahí en primera fila.

\- ¡Iremos juntas a animarte! -interviene Madge.

 **Por su parte Madge...**

Madge sintió que si quedaba algún vestigio de mala onda entre Katniss y Finnick, este había desaparecido o estaba a punto de hacerlo. Todo estaba a punto de volver a su cauce y ella quería asegurarse de que siguiera todo así.

-¡Oh, vaya! Jamás hubiera pensado que alguien de nuestra escuela acabase en el torneo nacional.

Al oír esa voz, Madge se volteó hacia su interlocutor, agarró su libro de matemáticas, el más gordo que tenía y se dispuso a darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡GLOSS! ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a mí nunca más!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! -responde él nervioso-. Mira. ¿Ves? No me estoy acercando a más de dos metros. No me acercaré. Lo prometo.

Madge decidió sentarse en su asiento y comenzar a repasar. Cualquier cosa que la alejara de la atención del molesto chico de último año.

-¿Quieres que te suplique que me dejes en paz de una vez? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Gloss se sentó en una silla un par de filas más adelante.

\- No seas tan enojona. Tu sonrisa es muy linda, me apena que siempre que me veas tengas esa expresión de disgusto.

Para entonces toda la clase había dejado a Finnick de lado y estaba pendiente de ellos. Madge decidió no contestarle, quería dejarle las cosas muy claras.

\- Me gusta tu diadema -dijo Gloss, fijándose en su cabello-. Creo que te queda muy bien.

En respuesta, ella gruñó.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho solías tener el cabello liso. ¿Cuándo decidiste hacerte la permanente?

\- Lo hice al entrar al instituto -dijo fríamente.

\- Pues Madge, creo que fue la mejor decisión de tu vida. Estás mucho más guapa así de hecho. Es uno de mis peinados favoritos en una chica.

¿Es que no iba a dejarla en paz nunca? ¿Ni en el aula estaba a salvo de esta plaga humana? Madge no se veía capaz de aguantarlo por un segundo más. Se levantó y recogió todas sus cosas.

\- ¡Pues yo odio a los chicos con el cabello largo! -gritó, dejando la clase sumida en un silencio incómodo.

Se le habían pasado las ganas de quedarse a la clase, así que se refugió en su lugar favorito. La biblioteca. Una vez en ella su enojo se fue calmando. ¿Se habría pasado diciéndole eso a Gloss? Su cabello tampoco estaba tan largo, y no era que odiase el peinado exactamente...

Quizá era el recuerdo de Darius lo que se había llevado para siempre su capacidad de ver a otros chicos atractivos. Todos ellos se veían poco interesantes e insípidos comparados con alguien tan amable, tan culto y tan atractivo como él.

Nadie, nadie nunca estaría a la altura.

Ya hacía un año y medio que ella se había ondulado el pelo. Lo había hecho para parecer más adulta caminando junto a él. Lo hizo para su última cita pública con él. Justo antes de su primer día de clases. El día en que él se convertiría en su profesor.

 _\- ¡Hola Madge! -dijo Darius caminando hacia ella, llevaba una camisa blanca sin corbata bajo una chaqueta azul marino-. Siento haberte hecho esperar, no encontraba aparcamiento._

 _Su corazón dio un salto de alegría en cuanto lo vio._

 _\- No importa. La verdad es que acabo de llegar._

 _Él se acercó a ella y acarició su recién ondulado cabello._

 _-Estás muy guapa -murmuró y ella se sintió en el cielo-. Te queda mucho mejor el cabello así. Más acorde a tu estilo personal._

 _\- Gracias. Ahora soy una alumna de instituto, un cambio de vida y un cambio de peinado. Un nuevo comienzo._

 _Darius le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó alegremente. Primero fueron a tomar un té y luego al acuario._

 _Caminando por el largo pasillo de paredes de cristal tras las cuales estaban los distintos peces, Madge pensó que debía sacar el mayor partido posible a esa cita. Aprovechar cada segundo que estuviera con él._

 _\- Estoy muy contenta de que vayas a ser mi profesor y pueda verte todos los días... Pero voy a extrañar estos momentos._

 _\- Yo también -dijo él con melancolía, y pasando su brazo por el hombro de ella la atrajo hacia sí-. Tres años, Madge. Cuando te gradúes seremos libres._

Ese abrazo se sintió especial para ella, la textura de su chaqueta y la calidez de su cuerpo, mientras peces de todos los colores pasaban de aquí para allá al otro lado del cristal.

Se propuso atesorar aquel momento tanto como pudo... Y año y medio después aún era una de sus memorias más valiosas.

Fue en ese preciso instante de nostalgia cuando ella se dio cuenta que quizá nunca podría superarlo.

Unos golpes en la ventana la sacaron de su trance.

-¡Gloss! -dijo en shock corriendo a abrir la ventana-. ¿¡Qué diablos te hiciste en el cabello!?

-¡Me lo he cortado! -dijo el chico sonriente-. Lo hice por ti. ¿Te gusto más ahora?

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No pretendía hacer que te lo cortases cuando dije eso! En realidad yo lo dije porque estaba...

\- ¡Es broma, boba! -la cortó él-. En realidad me lo amarré. ¿Ves?

Gloss giró la cabeza, mostrando su pelo amarrado con una goma y Madge se sintió idiota.

\- ¡Por favor ya para! -dijo secamente.

\- ¿Qué pare? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Esto te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio, Gloss. Deja de gastarme bromas. Si son chicas lo que buscas, tienes a la mitad de las chicas de la escuela deseosas de que les hagas algo de caso. Me estás incomodando yendo detrás de mí así. Los chicos que van de flor en flor como tú no son para mí y no se toman el salir con chicas en serio no son para mí. No lo critico, respeto ese modo de vida, simplemente no es lo mío. Lo siento.

\- Pero lo cierto es que mis sentimientos por ti sí que son serios -dice él, perdiendo la sonrisa-. Me gustas, Madge. Me gustas de verdad.

\- Pues no me lo creo -dijo sin compasión.

\- Es cierto... es la primera vez que me pasa. Siempre he sido un rompecorazones es verdad, pero lo que siento por ti es distinto. Quiero salir contigo en serio, pero como nunca quise esto con nadie no sé como actuar, me pongo nervioso y comienzo a gastar bromas para quitar hierro al asunto. ¡Pero eso no significa que solo seas un juego para mí!

-De veras, no comprendo cómo pudiste llegar a ser representante del consejo de estudiantes. Con esa actitud...

Gloss tomó la mano de ella apoyada en la ventana y la miró a los ojos.

\- Te prometo Madge, que mis sentimientos no son frívolos.

Ella bajó la vista.

\- Está bien. Te creo. Pero aún así es inútil que vayas detrás de mí porque yo... aún amo a Darius. No he podido sacármelo aún de la cabeza. Sé que me dijo que me olvidase de él para siempre pero no puedo. Supongo que soy una mala perdedora.

-Hum... es curioso -dijo Gloss-. Porque yo también soy un mal perdedor. Me voy a clase. ¡Tenme en cuenta! ¿De acuerdo? Piensa en mí.

Le envió un beso antes de cruzar la esquina y Madge se sonrojó.

-"Tenme en cuenta..." -repitió-. ¿Qué significa eso?

 **Ese mismo día tras el descanso...**

\- ¡Hey, Peeta! ¿Quieres venir conmigo a ver el partido de Finnick el sábado?

Peeta se detiene en mitad de la escalera y se voltea a mirarme. Sus ojos distraídos me indican que algo va mal.

\- Lo siento. Ya tengo planes para el sábado.

-¿Vas a quedar con él? -digo, teniendo un presentimiento-. ¿Con el señor Abernathy?

\- Así es. He decidido hablar con él sobre mí. Quiero saber lo que opina. Por qué todo este tiempo se ha desentendido y ha dejado que otro hombre cargue conmigo. Estoy... estoy aterrado.

Y lo que pienso es que debe de sentirse bastante mal, para que su estado se haya filtrado a través de su permanente cara de póker. En la siguiente clase, mientras la profesora explica historia no puedo concentrarme. No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que debe estar pasando Peeta. No puedo ir al partido mientras él está pasando por todo esto.

Al final de la clase Finnick viene a mí.

-Katniss, he hablado con los organizadores y he podido conseguiros buenos asientos a ti y a Madge. ¿Qué te parece? Oye... ¿Te pasa algo, te ves triste?

Debo decírselo. Va a doler, pero tarde o temprano debo hacerlo.

\- Lo siento, Finnick. No voy a poder ir al partido.

Él como ya predije, me mira decepcionado.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- En realidad sí. Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

\- No me digas que tiene algo que ver con Mellark -no respondo y él suspira-. Tomaré eso como un sí. ¿Tanto te necesita, Katniss que tienes que perderte el partido más importante de la vida de tu amigo?

\- Lo hace, Finnick. Es un asunto realmente serio.

\- ¡Ven a verme, por favor! ¡Es importante para mí que estés ahí! ¡Es importante que compartas este momento conmigo! ¡Katniss!

\- L-lo siento. Lo siento mucho...

Comienzo a llorar y él se va luego de un rato. Antes de que alguien más se de cuenta de mis lágrimas, me limpio con la manga y la siguiente clase comienza. Finnick me necesita pero Peeta... Peeta también lo hace. Y desde el momento que lo vi en la escalera con esa mirada perdida clamando auxilio, supe que no podía dejarlo solo. No puedo. Simplemente no. Debo estar a su lado.

Así que al salir de clase, cuando él se va a reunirse con Gloss, los sigo.

-¡Por favor, Peeta! ¡Llévame contigo! -le digo.

Y él no necesita que le diga a qué me refiero.

\- Katniss, no hace falta que...

\- ¡Sí que lo hace! No molestaré. De verdad. Sólo quiero estar contigo. No quiero que pases por este mal trago tú solo.

Gloss sonríe y mira a Peeta.

\- Déjala venir. ¿Qué mal puede hacer?

Y Peeta lo mira y sonríe tristemente.

\- Gracias, Katniss.

El sábado en el estudio del señor Abernathy...

\- Me llamas en mi día libre para que le enseñe la oficina a tus amigos... y resulta que no era más que una excusa para esto -dice Haymitch llevándose el vaso de whisky a los labios-. Pero están cometiendo un error. Yo no soy tu padre, Peeta.

Los tres nos miramos alarmados y Gloss frunce el ceño.

\- Papá, esa actitud es deshonrosa. Admite tu error y reconoce a Peeta. No puedes huír más de la verdad.

\- No estoy huyendo de nada -dice con calma-. Lo que no puede ser no puede ser y punto. Camila y yo nunca tuvimos ninguna relación. Peeta, lo siento pero... No eres el hombre que buscas.

Se hace el silencio. Peeta mira al suelo sin atreverse a moverse, yo lo observo a él preocupada por lo que debe estar sintiendo.

\- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! -dice Gloss rompiendo el silencio.

-Te aseguro que sí puede ser, hijo. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? Mira lo que has montado ahora, por todos los diablos...

\- Lo leí en el diario de mamá. Ahí fue donde ponía que tú y Camila estabais liados y que cuando se quedó embarazada renunció a su empleo y dejó de dar señales de vida, y que el niño que llevaba en su interior era tu hijo 100% seguro.

Haymitch levanta una ceja.

\- ¿Tu madre escribió eso? ¿En serio? -dice con incredulidad.

\- ¿Por qué debería mentir? -dice Gloss.

Haymitch suspira con hastío.

\- Tu madre es una paranoica y está loca. Y esto es tan típico de ella que no se si reír o llorar. Ella siempre sospechó que yo tenía algo con Camila. Pero eran todo paranoias suyas. Entre ella y yo nunca hubo nada.

\- ¿Eso es verdad, papá? ¿Juras que no hubo nada entre los dos?

Él da otro trago a su bebida.

\- No pasó absolutamente nada entre nosotros. Nada.

\- ¿Y por qué mamá seguía pensando que sí entonces?

\- Porque yo me di por vencido tratando de desmentírselo. Y porque mientras ella siguiera creyendo que estábamos involucrados eso me encubría a mí cuando salía con otras mujeres.

Este hombre... ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Se está oyendo a sí mismo?

Gloss se da una palmada de vergüenza en la cara. Me pregunto cómo será que tu padre quede así como un mujeriego delante de las visitas.

-Hay algo que me intriga, Peeta -dice Haymitch-. ¿Por qué pensaste que yo era tu padre?

\- Un día encontré una carta que mi abuela paterna escribió a mi padre. En ella decía "Nunca tendrás un matrimonio feliz con una mujer que está gestando el hijo de otro. Nunca podrás amar plenamente a ese niño y a esa mujer. Es tu decisión, pero recuerda que me preocupo por ti y por tu bienestar.". La leí solo una vez, pero me impactó tanto que sus palabras se grabaron a fuego en mi mente.

\- ¿Y no especificaba esa carta que yo era ese "otro"?

\- Mencionaba que una tal señora Abernathy escribió a mi madre diciendo que jamás se pusiera en contacto con la familia jamás.

\- ¿Por qué soy el último enterándose de las cosas? Esto es lo que mi mujer ha logrado con sus paranoias. Peeta, si quieres saber la verdad pregúntale a tus padres directamente. Agarra el toro por los cuernos y hazlo.

\- No puedo hacer eso -dice Peeta tajantemente-. Algo se va a romper en nuestra unidad familiar si lo hago. Algo no va a volver a ser lo mismo. No quiero que eso pase.

\- Entonces pregúntale a tu abuela.

\- Su abuela falleció hace unos años -dice Gloss.

-Ya veo -murmura Haymitch.

\- ¿De verdad no fuiste tú? -insiste Peeta-. ¿Estás completamente seguro? Por favor cuéntame la verdad. Te lo ruego.

Gloss y yo cruzamos miradas, ambos preocupados por él. Por esa urgencia que destilan sus palabras.

\- No, Peeta. Te aseguro que no. Si te digo la verdad, a mí me gustaba Camila. Y muchas veces la invité a cenar conmigo, o a salir. Pero ella siempre me rechazó. Dijo que estaba mal salir con un superior que encima estaba casado. Fue siempre muy firme al respecto. Tal vez por eso las sospechas de mi esposa. Toda la culpa es suya.

Y en ese instante Gloss se pone en pie.

-La culpa no es de mamá. ¡La culpa es tuya! ¿Qué clase de padre flirtea con una empleada mientras su esposa está embarazada de su primer hijo?

-¡Vale, vale! Pues lo siento. ¿Está bien?

\- Sentirlo no cambiará las cosas. ¡Tus actos nos han causado mucho sufrimiento y preocupaciones a mí y a Peeta!

-Gloss, cálmate -dice Haymitch.

-¿¡Que me calme, hijo de...!?

-Es cierto, Gloss. Está bien. De verdad -Peeta se pone en pie-. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Gracias por su tiempo señor Abernathy.

 **Una vez en la calle...**

-Me pregunto por qué mi madre no se divorcia de él -murmura Gloss-. Quiero decir, ha llegado a tener dos e incluso tres novias a la vez. Tal vez esas cosas dejaron de importarle hace tiempo. Tampoco es que discutan tanto...

Peeta se detiene de repente y Gloss y yo nos volteamos hacia él.

\- Me voy a dar una vuelta antes de ir a casa. Gloss. ¿Podrías escoltar a Katniss por mí?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué...? -dice Gloss.

-Hasta luego.

Y Peeta comienza a caminara hacia el lado contrario.

-Parece que no somos hermanos después de todo. Pero por un período de tiempo fui feliz de tenerte en mi vida pensando que lo eras.

Él no se gira.

\- Así es mejor. En serio -dice sin dejar de caminar.

\- ¿Crees que estará bien que lo dejemos solo? Siento como que está realmente afectado.

\- Supongo. No te preocupes más por él, Katniss. No es tu asunto. No dejes que te afecte tanto.

\- No puedo evitarlo -susurro.

Hacemos el camino en silencio hasta que yo exploto. No puedo dejarlo solo. Peeta lo está pasando mal y yo debo estar a su lado.

\- Me voy a buscarlo -digo parándome en seco-. Gracias por acompañarme Gloss, pero creo que debo apoyarlo.

Tras lo cual comienzo a correr hacia el lado contrario.

\- ¡Pero no sabes dónde se ha ido! -lo oigo decir en la distancia.

\- ¡Sí que lo sé! -contesto.

Lo encuentro en el lugar acordado. En aquella rivera del río junto al puente. Esa que me mostró el día que estaba deprimida. Peeta está sentado en el pasto con la mirada puesta en el agua que brilla con los colores del ocaso. Es terriblemente obvio que debe estar dándole vueltas a lo acontecido hoy. Bajo la pequeña escalinata y me acerco a él.

\- Peeta... vámonos a casa -digo-. Hace frío.

No le va a hacer ningún bien quedarse dándole vueltas a las cosas.

El otoño comienza a sentirse en el clima, y las tardes están empezando a ser cada vez más y más frías, está bien durante el día ir de manga corta, pero no a esta hora.

\- Por eso no te traje conmigo. No quería que tuvieras frío.

Otra ráfaga de viento se levanta, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

\- Tomemos un taxi. ¿De acuerdo? Yo invito -digo arrodillándome junto a él-. No quiero que agarres un resfriado.

\- Sí, la verdad es que mis brazos están helados -dice, y agarrándome de la cintura me arrima a su cuerpo, obligándome a sentarme junto a él-. Tú me ayudarás a entrar en calor.

Apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y yo no me atrevo ni a moverme. El tiempo pasa, y ambos nos quedamos así. Poco a poco, yo lo rodeo con mis brazos y él hace lo mismo. Ninguno dice nada. Sólo nos quedamos así mirando la puesta de sol como aquel día. Una lágrima solitaria baja por su mejilla, una y no más. Una lágrima de frustración y rabia. Al verlo me impresiona demasiado y comienzo a llorar a mares pero a diferencia de lo esperado, él no se mete conmigo.

\- Pensé que era él. Todo este tiempo. Estaba tan seguro y ahora... -dice cuando recupero la compostura y me calmo.

Me levanto, lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a levantarse. Ambos comenzamos a caminar siguiendo la orilla del río.

-Cuando descubrí que mi padre no era en realidad mi padre, me derrumbé. Pensé que mi vida había sido una mentira. Sentí como si nunca debiera haber nacido... Durante un mes no le dirigí la palabra a mis padres. Me estaban ocultando cosas muy graves, no quería verlos ni en pintura. Pero después comencé a verlo todo distinto. Comencé a apreciar los actos de mi madre, que no se deshizo de mí y decidió criarme con todas las consecuencias, de mi padre que decidió criarme y quererme como si yo fuera su hijo auténtico. Ambos me dieron un hogar feliz y por eso me mantuve agradecido a ellos. Pero eso no quitó que el daño estaba hecho. El trauma de descubrir la verdad así no lo olvidaré nunca. Desde entonces se me hizo difícil confiar en la gente... Olvidé el asunto con el paso de los años. Pensé que donde quiera que estuviera mi verdadero padre, ya no importaba. Era un desconocido para mí después de todo. Luego Gloss apareció en mi vida y eso me hizo de nuevo cambiar la forma en que veo las cosas. Pero he sido un idiota. He quedado en ridículo hoy delante de Haymitch Abernathy.

-¿Qué más da? -digo, tomando su mano-. Nosotros somos tu familia ahora, Peeta. Es cierto que es una familia rara que se sale de lo normal. Y a mí misma me tomó mucho tiempo aceptarlo. Yo, Prim, papá, mamá, Camila e Ian somos tu familia ahora. Aunque no nos unan lazos de sangre, lo somos. ¡Y te queremos, Peeta! ¡Te queremos y te apoyaremos!

-Gracias -dice sonriendo por primera vez desde que salimos de la oficina del señor Abernathy-. A decir verdad tampoco me gustó la idea del intercambio de parejas inicialmente. Mis padres siempre se llevaron bien y que vinieran un día tan de repente a anunciarlo... lo encontré raro, pero ya estaba curado de espanto con ellos y lo superé pronto. Por eso fue por lo que admiré tanto tu forma de oponerte a ello, tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste por detenerlo, montaste un numerito en pleno restaurante, lloraste y gritaste y los chantajeaste emocionalmente.

-¡Porque yo quería que mi familia siguiera siendo normal por aquel entonces!

Peeta ríe.

-Eres genuina, Katniss. A diferencia de mí, tú haces y dices lo que sientes en todo momento. Sin máscaras ni filtro. No escondes tus sentimientos, sino que los dejas claros siempre.

-Bueno. ¿Y qué? ¿Estás insinuando que soy una chica simplona? Pues lo soy. ¿Estás contento? Lo soy y lo admito.

Él ríe de nuevo y roza mi barbilla con los dedos.

-Por eso es por lo que me gustas tanto -dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Ah... d-de v-v-v... ¿De verdad? -digo, nerviosa de repente. Sonrojada probablemente.

-No actúes como si no lo supieras. Ya te lo dije una vez en aquel parque de atracciones. ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que te besé porque me gustas pero tú no me creíste.

-Yo... Peeta... ¡Tú también me gustas! -confieso.

Él suspira.

\- Tonta.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

\- No te dejes llevar por el momento. No digas cosas que probablemente no sientas sólo para animarme.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar para decírtelo! ¡Es cierto, Peeta! ¡Me gustas!

\- ¿Y si esta clase de situación se hubiera dado con Finnick? ¿No le estarías diciendo a él esto? Como aquel día en que casi os besáis delante de casa.

\- Te equivocas. Es cierto que aprecio a Finnick, pero no lo hago de la misma manera. Él es mi amigo y lo quiero como tal. Cuando supe que Madge y el profesor Darius estaban saliendo me sentí celosa. Yo quería ser la persona más importante del mundo para Madge, y ese título lo había tenido el profesor Darius todo este tiempo... Cierto, cuando él empezó a salir con Annie me puse celosa. Pero con el tiempo comprendí que ambas situaciones eran iguales. Madge y Finnick. Pero contigo es diferente, Peeta. Contigo siento el corazón latirme tan fuerte que creo que voy a enloquecer. Eso es amor. Debe serlo. Me ha costado pero al final he comprendido que eres tú. Tú eres la persona a la que amo.

Peeta y yo nos miramos sin decir nada.

El viento sopla, alborotándole el cabello. Haciéndome temblar por fuera a pesar del torbellino de emociones que siento por dentro.

-Tus labios... se están poniendo azulados del frío. Es mi culpa. Has tenido que quedarte aquí por mí.

-No importa -digo.

-Sí lo hace. Déjame remediarlo -susurra.

Él acerca su rostro al mío y yo cierro los ojos. Nuestros labios se encuentran una vez más. Pero esta vez es de verdad. Ambos lo queremos. Y el lugar, el río y el sol que recién se ha puesto son testigos de nuestro beso.

No podría haber sido un momento más perfecto en toda la historia.

* * *

 _ **Ya no podía alargarlo más. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre este momento.**_

 _ **vanillatwillight, es cierto es un sentimiento muy triste y bueno aquí se explora con más profundidad espero que te haya gustado.**_


End file.
